Glass
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Cepat jauhkan pistol itu dariku!"/"Kau mengkhianatiku!/ "Bukankah sebaiknya kita mati bersama?"/ "Kau gila!"/ Dan seketika perkataan Donghae membuatnya harus sekali lagi membuka mata. Pandangannya meremang, jiwanya telah pergi bersamaan dengan sketsa Donghae yang menyatu dalam kegelapan. "Hyuk Jae-ah..." HaeHyuk/SiBum,SiHyuk,HaeMin,KyuMin,HenBum/ Yaoi. Chapt 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Glass/Yoori.**

** Author: Meonk and Deog. **

**Genre: Angst, romance, hurt/comfort. **

**Rate: M. **

**Pairing: HaeHyuk. **

**Slight pair: SiHyuk, HaeMin, SiBum, KyuMin, HenBum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, Hanchul, YeWook. **

**Cast: All super junior member. **

**Discleimer: Hae punya Hyuk, Hyuk punya Hae dan HaeHyuk milik kami berdua #Dinikahin eyang subur. Oke kita ulang. Semua cast di fanfict ini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan, namun cerita ini murni milik kami berdua. **

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Shonen-ai, NC activity,GS for Sung Min, Heechul dan Leeteuk, gaje, abal, pasaran, gak mutu, tidak sesuai EYD, penyebab kutu air, malaria, dan penyakit cacing yang berkepanjangan #plak.**

**Summary: "Bukankah cinta seperti kaca? Terlalu frontal dan transparan. Bagi orang sepertiku cinta terlalu menggambarkanku dengan buruk. Pantaskah kusebut cinta? Hal yang terlalu menyakitkan, membawaku pada masa depan, mengoyakku hingga diriku benar-benar nyaris hancur, lalu kembali menariku kemasa lalu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari masa depan itu sendiri"**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY, BUT FOR CAST I CANT TOLERIR THAT!**

**Meonk and Deog… P-R-E-S-E-N-T.**

**Chapter 1. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuk Jae Pov.**

Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dari saat ia membukanya matanya. Malam semakin dingin rengkuhannyapun semakin kuat mengapit tubuhku namun entah mengapa hal tersebut tidak benar-benar menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku tahu dia menutup matanya dan aku tahu juga dia tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Besok kau kosong?" Ucapku ditengah rengkuhannya. Dia terdiam sejenak. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mungkin orang itu, mungkin juga aku, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak benar-benar kosong, jam 7 aku ada interview hingga jam 10 lalu kembali pemotretan jam 3 sore, mungkin selesai jam 9 malam. Tidurlah, aku lelah…" Balasnya pelan. Kepalanya ia letakkan diatas kepalaku sementara kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuhku.

"Besok dia datang dari jepang bukan? Ini pertemuan kalian sejak 6 bulan lalu. Kau menemuinya besok?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia menggeleng dikepalaku, aku tidak melihatnya tapi aku merasakannya. Pelukannya makin erat, dan hal tersebut membuatku semakin sesak.

"Jangan bicarakan dia, jangan membuat hatimu semakin sakit. Bagaiamanapun caranya, aku akan berusaha agar semua ini berakhir sesuai dengan keinginan kita." Balasnya.

Aku mengangguk paham lalu membalas rengkuhannya. Mataku terpejam sesaat, deru nafas yang teratur dari keterlelapanku-pun hampir terdengar namun sebuah suara **baritone **dari **smart phone **yang kuyakini milik Dong Hae memecahkan segalanya.

Satu tangannya beralih mencari **smart phone**nya diatas meja dekat **bed **kami, sementara tangannya lagi tetap merengkuh tubuhku. Kubalikkan tubuhku berhadapan dengan wajahnya, menatapnya lekat seolah ia benar-benar milikku. Aku ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi…

"**Yeobsaeyeo?**" Ia mulai mengangkat telpon. Aku tidak mendengar percakapan penting yang bisa kucerna dengan mudah kedalam kepalaku. Hanya sebuah ucapan pelepas rindu selama 6 bulan ini. setelah 5 menit bercakap-cakap ia memutuskan koneksi telponnya. Kembali pada posisi yang sebelumnya. Memeluk erat tubuhku dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepalaku.

"Sungmin?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah kuketahui pasti jawabannya. Tapi demi sebuah perasaan abstrak hal tersebut masih tetap kupertanyakan.

"Hmm…" Dehemnya singkat.

**Hyuk Jae Pov END**.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**.

"Fiuh…" Seorang wanita bertubuh sedikit berisi dan berwajah manis mulai menghela nafas panjang. Hal itu diakukan mungkin untuk melepas segala kegelisahan yang menderanya. Apa itu? Biarkan dirinya sendiri menjelaskannya, mungkin jalan terbaik untuk mengerti cerita cinta ini lebih mudah.

"Sungmin **noona!**" Seorang pemuda berambut sedikit ikal memanggil wanita itu dengan sangat lembut. Tidak lupa ia menambahkan senyuman manis diwajahnya yang terbilang tampan.

Langkah panjangnya mulai terbiasa menyusuri jalan tempat wanita tersebut berada. Hingga sebuah pelukan hangat membuat jarak diantara mereka benar-benar hilang.

"**Nomoo bogoshippeo.**" Kata **namja** berambut ikal ini ditengah rengkuhan hangatnya. Sungmin terdiam meresapi sebuah kehangatan dalam setiap jengkal jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Sebuah jarak yang sangat tabu untuk dapat dimengerti dalam fungsi otak manusia.

"Eum… **Nado**" Balasnya lembut ditengah pelukan sang laki-laki.

Banyak orang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka ditengah keramaian lobi hotel tersebut, namun sepertinya dua insan ini tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka masih sibuk menghangatkan tubuh satu sama lain, entah hanya alasan menghangatkan tubuh atau ada alasan lain. Yang jelas hal tersebut tidak benar-benar terlihat dari raut wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Bulan mulai mengalah untuk bersinar dan membiarkan rival sekaligus penyelamatnya untuk mengambil alih segala pesona yang dimilkinya. Menjawab segala pertanyaan bahwa bulan memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu menjadi bayangan sang surya angkuh didepan sana.

Fajar kelabu mulai mengiringi angkasa Seoul dengan corak merah yang dimilikinya. Sebuah keindahan nyata yang mungkin enggan untuk diakui banyak orang. Sama seperti sosoknya yang begitu mempesona namun sebuah cahaya kembali memantulkannya… kaca yang lebih indah dari secercah cahaya pagi.

Seorang pria yang sangat bisa dikategorikan tampan tengah duduk angkuh dikursi balkon **apartement **mewahnya. Menyesap teguk demi teguk cairan kental berwarna hitam pekat yang bisa mengelak rasa kantuk yang mungkin saja masih menderanya.

Menepis rasa dingin yang masih melekat dilangit pagi tersebut. Matanya sedikit terpejam saat dirasa sebuah lengan kurus seputih susu melingkar dilehernya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sepagi ini?" Tanya sipemilik lengan tepat ditelinga Dong Hae.

Ya Dong Hae. Nama **namja **dengan wajah tampan yang sedari tadi terus melamunkan sesuatu, yang entah apa yang sedang dilamunkannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ada interview dan pemotretan. Mereka akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Kau tidur saja, kurasa kau lelah." Balasnya. Si **namja** kurus terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk paham.

Dong Hae membalikkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan si **namja** kurus, mengecup bibir plum tersebut sekilas lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Belum sempat ia beranjak beberapa langkah, tangan kurus nan lemah itu telah menahannya. Menahannya untuk beranjak lebih jauh…

Ia menarik tengkuk Dong Hae cepat lalu melumat bibirnya kasar. Dong Hae terlihat terkejut namun tidak lama setelah itu ia terlihat terbiasa bahkan menikmatinya. Namun sebuah suara memaksa mereka menghentikan kegiatan pagutan dan lumatan dipagi hari tersebut.

"Ayo kita sudah terlambat!" Ungkap suara **baritone **yang sukses mengganggu acara mereka tadi dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang diindetifikasikan sebagai manager Dong Hae itu terlihat marah dan memandang Hyuk Jae dengan tajam.

"Kau tunggu dibawah, aku akan segera kesana." Balas Dong Hae lagi.

Sang manager mengangguk paham lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hening sementara Hyuk Jae terlihat menunduk menahan rasa malunya. Bukan, bukan rasa malu karena orang itu melihat mereka sedang berciuman namun rasa malu yang lebih mendalam dari hal tersebut.

Dong Hae yang seakan mengerti ketakutan sang kekasih membawa Hyuk Jae kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan suhu mereka menyatu satu sama lain.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan mengganti nomor pin dan melarang mereka masuk sembarangan lagi. Kau tenang saja…" Jelas Dong Hae berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

Hyuk Jae terdiam, ia tidak membalas ucapan Dong Hae. Apalagi yang harus ia katakan, toh Dong Hae juga selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Jari-jemari lentik Dong Hae menyusup kesurai-surai cokelat sang kekasih. Berniat memberikan ketanangan, dari sentuhan-sentuhan halusnya.

Hyuk Jae menutup matanya berusaha meresapi semua sentuhan halus Dong Hae namun ia sadar kondisinya sekarang memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut lebih lama lagi.

"Pergilah…, kurasa dia sudah sangat kesal menunggumu." Ucap Hyuk Jae lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dong Hae mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan malas keluar **apartement**.

"Sebaik apapun kau berusaha menyembunyikan diriku, entah itu sekarang atau suatu saat nanti. Semua orang akan menyadari keberadaanku…" Ucapnya lirih entah kepada siapa, tepat sesaat setelah pintu **apartement **tersebut tertutup. Mungkin ia mengungkapkannya pada angin.

.

.

.

Pagi terlihat normal dikediaman megah keluarga Choi Si Won. Acara sarapan mereka tampak hening, hanya suara dentuman sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring keramik mewah yang menghiasi pagi tersebut.

"Kudengar Sung Min dalam perjalanan ke Korea." Ucap seorang **yeoja **cantik memecah keheningan.

Jika dilihat dari luar ia memanglah seorang **yeoja**, paras yang luar biasa cantik, senyum yang manis, kulit seputih salju, dan tubuh ideal layaknya seorang model yang berlenggak-lenggok sempurna diatas **catwalk.** Namun bisakah kalian memperhatikannya lebih seksama lagi?

**Yeoja **yang kami sebut **yeoja **tadi tidak benar-benar seorang **yeoja**. Namanya Kim Ki Bum, seorang **namja **dengan paras luar biasa menawan. Pakaian wanita dan wig yang meng**cover** dirinya hanyalah sebuah tipuan belaka.

Kim Ki Bum adalah salah satu **namja **konglemerat juga novelis terkenal dinegaranya. Lalu mengapa ia harus mengenakkan pakaian wanita? Jawabannya adalah Choi Si Won.

Choi Si Won **namja **nyaris sempurna dengan kekayaan melimpah tersebut adalah suaminya. Kalian terkejut? Bagaimana bisa **namja **dengan **namja **menikah? Sekali lagi jawabannya adalah doktrin-doktrin keluarga konglemerat tersebut yang membuat keadaan memaksa mereka melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang sangat tabu di Asia.

Demi seorang Choi Si Won, Kim Ki Bum harus mengelabui semua orang yang berada didekatnya, ia tidak mau sang suami mengalami masalah besar karena menikah dengan seseorang dari gender yang sama dengannya.

Kalian berpikir Kim Ki Bum sangat mencintai Choi Si Won? Itu salah besar! Kim Ki Bum sangat enggan memberikan hatinya pada **namja **bernama Choi Si Won tersebut. Si Won menyakitinya, membuatnya berada pada dua titik terburuk. Jadi haruskah ia mencintainya?

Si Won memang sangat mencintai Ki Bum, namun hati Ki Bum mungkin milik orang lain. Orang lain yang mungkin lebih rendah dari seseorang bernama Choi Si Won.

"Eummm…" Jawab Si Won singkat ditengah acara makannya. Suasana hening kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Dong Hae? kurasa ini situasi yang sulit baginya." Ucap Ki Bum. Si Won tak langsung menjawab, ia diam sebentar. Memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran sang istri.

"Dia orang yang kuat, aku yakin dia pasti memiliki cara yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Nanti malam ada acara makan malam keluarga, ayah ingin kita datang. Karena makan malam ini adalah makan malam pertama kita bersama keluarga Tan sejak 6 bulan lalu, kurasa sekaligus membicarakan pernikahan Sung Min dan Dong Hae" Jelas Si Won panjang lebar yang langsung dibalas anggukkan mantap oleh Ki Bum.

"Nanti siang aku ada acara dengan Henry, mungkin aku tidak bisa menjemput Shindong. Kau jemput dia, bisa?"

Si Won mengangguk paham. Namun raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah mendengar nama Henry. Tidak jelas apa yang ditakutkan Si Won pada namja bernama Henry tersebut.

"Henry Lau lagi?" Selidik Si Won. Ki Bum mengangguk. Ia paham betul apa yang ada dipikiran suaminya saat ini.

"Hubungan kami hanya sebatas **hyung** dan **dongsaeng**, jangan berlebihan!" Jelas Ki Bum. Si Won terdiam. Ia tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi. **Namja** manis bernama Henry tersebut, entah sejak kapan ia merasa perlahan-lahan sudah masuk kedalam celah hati Ki Bum.

Celah kecil yang bahkan belum pernah Si Won rasakan. Berulang kali ia mencoba membuang pikiran kekanakkan tersebut namun bukannya menghilang, rasa curiganya berangsur menjadi opini dan memaksanya mempercayai hal tersebut.

Penjelasan dari Ki Bum? Sudah berulang kali ia memintanya. Namun yang Si Won dapatkan hanyalah sebuah kata-kata menggantung yang tidak mampu menjelaskan semua hal tersebut, bukan hanya tidak mampu namun juga membuatnya semakin sulit.

.

.

.

Pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang benar-benar indah bagi seorang wanita bernama Sung Min. Ia tahu pagi ini adalah salah satu pagi yang paling dinantinya karena sebentar lagi ia akan menemui sang kekasih yang bisa dibilang sudah sejak lama tidak ditemuinya.

Namun kenangan-kenangan yang menyeruak masuk begitu saja tidak lantas membuat pikirannya benar-benar tenang. Ketakutannya pada seseorang yang mungkin saja baginya akan merebut Dong Hae darinya muncul seketika. Orang itu tidak setinggi dirinya, orang tersebut adalah orang rendahan yang menurutnya hanya sampah dunia namun ia begitu takut pada orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orang itu begitu menjijikkan, kau tidak pantas bersamanya **noona**. Dia **gay**, dia menghancurkanmu…" Ucap seorang pemuda tampan lirih, ditengah pergelutannya dengan selimut. Memecah keheningan yang sejak lama melanda suasana Sung Min.

Sung Min mengelak, ia menggeleng lemah. Bukan Dong Hae yang menghancurkan dirinya, namun orang itu. Orang itu menghancurkan Dong Hae dan dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Elakkanmu secara tidak langsung membenarkan pernyataanku tadi." Ucapnya ketus.

Lagi dan lagi, yang bisa Sung Min lakukan hanya menggeleng. Dengan sekuat tenaganya ia memberanikan diri menatap laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengawasinya.

Jarak mereka lumayan jauh, Sung Min duduk disofa kamar hotel yang berhadapan tepat dengan **smart** tv berukuran besar, sementara laki-laki tersebut duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

Cukup jauh, namun ekor mata Sung Min tetap mampu menangkap siluet laki-laki tampan tersebut dengan jelas. Hening sementara, Sung Min tampak memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau mencintaikukan Kyuhyun-**ah**? Sama sepertiku yang begitu mencintainya…" Jawab Sung Min lirih pada laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

Tanpa sadar setetes buliran bening sebening kristal, melesat jatuh dari matanya. Air mata yang sudah sejak lama tidak bisa dibendungnya, dan saat ini jatuh seketika.

Memperlihatkan titik terlemahnya pada **namja** yang begitu mencintainya. Kyuhyun **namja** tersebut merasa bersalah, baru kali ini ia membuat Sung Min menangis. Terlebih lagi karena perkataannya yang menyakiti hati Sung Min. Melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis begitu menyakitkan bukan?

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih badan Sung Min dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Sung Min menangis dalam dekapannya. Bukannya menghentikan tangisnya, isakkan Sung Min malah terdengar makin keras.

Dalam hati Sung Min benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. **Namja** yang sudah sejak lama memberikan cinta yang begitu besar pada Sung Min namun dengan bodohnya Sung Min menolak cinta tersebut, dan jatuh pada pesona seorang Choi Dong Hae.

Sung Min wanita yang bodoh? Memang benar. Menolak Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintainya, bahkan tetap mencintainya walaupun Sung Min sudah memiliki orang lain dihatinya dan malah memilih bajingan seperti Dong Hae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Gege** turunkan aku disini saja." Ucap seorang **namja** manis pada **namja** yang jauh lebih tinggi padanya. Namun belum sempat **namja** manis tersebut mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya dari mobil, tengkuknya sudah ditarik kedalam lagi oleh **namja** tampan bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Membawa bibir **namja** manis tersebut menempel tepat dibibir merahnya.

"Mmph…!" **Namja** manis tersebut terlihat meronta, memukul-mukul dada **namja** yang menciumnya lemah. Didepan umum dan mereka sesama **namja.** Siapa yang tidak akan berspekulasi buruk tentang mereka?

"Mmph..!" Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar, membuat **namja** manis tersebut mengerang menginginkan udara. Nafasnya hampir habis dan **namja** tinggi tersebut tidak berhenti melumat bibirnya kasar.

"Ah…!" Ia mendorong namja tinggi tersebut kasar hingga punggung namja tinggi tersebut sukses membentur pintu mobil.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat ciuman gila tersebut, namun sipelaku hanya memamerkan senyum tak berdosa padanya.

"Zhoumi **gege**!" Rengeknya imut tidak lupa dengan bibir yang dipoutkan yang dipastikan membuat banyak orang gemas melihatnya. Orang yang dipanggil Zhoumi hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi **namja** manis tersebut cepat.

"Pergilah… mochiku. Nanti sore kita berkunjung kemakam ayah dan ibu." Ucapnya singkat setelah mencium pipi setembem mochi tersebut. Yang dipanggil mochi mengangguk paham, lalu menutup pintu mobil yang masih terbuka tersebut.

Zhoumi membuka kaca mobil, menyunggingkan senyum sejuta **volt**nya pada **namja** manis tersebut. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan sang mochi. Henry, nama **namja** yang dipanggil mochi tersebut melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik arah berjalan menuju kantornya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat **namja** cantik yang tengah mematung memperhatikan semua kegiatannya tadi. Wajah **namja** cantik tersebut sudah sukses dibanjiri air mata. Langkah Henry tercekat seketika. Orang yang dicintainya melihat hal tersebut…

"Ki…Ki Bum…**hyung**…" Ucapnya tergagap. Ki Bum membalikkan badanya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kantornya. Henry yang melihat hal tersebut terlihat gelagapan, kakinya ingin ia gerakkan.

Namun entah mengapa semua terasa kelu, kakinya terasa membeku. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau memanjakannya hingga jadi seperti ini." Ucap seorang **namja** bersuara khas ditengah istirahatnya disiang hari yang sangat bisa dibilang melelahkan dan sangat padat.

Mengistirahatkan dirinya ditengah ruang tamu mewah bergaya klasik eropa. Dihiasi berbagai lukisan-lukisan mahal yang terlukis hanya untuk orang-orang ternama saja, tidak lupa pigura-pigura dirinya bersama keluarganya terlihat anggung menggantung disamping perapian bergaya tak kalah klasik.

Seorang **yeoja** paruh baya yang memiliki paras luar biasa cantik tersenyum lembut menanggapi keluhan sang suami yang sudah sering diterima oleh kedua telinganya. Ia memotong jarak antara dirinya dengan sang suami. Meletakkan kepala sang suami kepangkuanya.

"Biarkan dia bahagia, sudah cukup kita menekannya. Jangan lakukan apapun lagi yang lebih menyakitinya." Sergahnya dengan suara sangat lembut.

Jemari-jemari lentiknya menyusup lembut kedalam surai lembut sang suami. Membuat laki-laki yang sudah sejak 35 tahun lalu bersamanya ini nyaman menerima kehangatan sang istri.

"Membiarkannya melakukan itu, berarti membiarkan perusahaan yang sudah lama kurintis hingga sekarang hancur begitu saja. Lalu keesokan harinya kau akan melihat mayatku mengambang disungai Han." Jawabnya sarkatis.

**Yeoja** cantik tersebut terdiam sejenak, ia menghela nafasnya. Berusaha mencari cara lain agar suaminya yang terkenal kekeh tersebut mendengarkan sarannya. Setidaknya hanya untuk mendengarkan. Keadaan Dong Hae dua tahun ini memang sangatlah buruk, tepatnya sejak ia bertemu dengan Hyuk Jae.

Tidak, bukan Hyuk Jae yang membuat Dong Hae menjadi hancur seperti ini. Melainkan keadaan yang memaksanya melakukan hal tersebut. Keadaan yang terlalu mengikatnya dengan erat. Dan hal tersebut mampu membuatnya sebagai seorang ibu merasa tersakiti.

Ya! Walaupun ia sadar bahwa ia bukan ibu kandung Dong Hae tapi tinggal bersama anak itu selamat 26 tahun mampu membuatnya sangat, bahkan lebih menyayangi Dong Hae daripada anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Huh…" Ia menghela nafas pelan. Sudah tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang mampu membujuk suaminya menggagalkan rencana yang menurutnya konyol tersebut.

.

.

.

"**Eomma bogoshippeoyeo**!" Teriak **yeoja** tersebut setelah melihat kedatangan seorang **yeoja** paruh baya yang benar-benar cantik. Ia menghambur kepelukan **yeoja **tersebut. Menghalau semua rasa rindu yang ada dihatinya. Sementara sang **yeoja** tersebut membalas pelukan **yeoja** yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut lembut.

Mereka berpelukan lama, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka. Yah… mereka merasa terganggu. Hingga suara **baritone** dari seseorang menghentikan kegiatan tersebut.

"Hei! Apa ibumu saja yang kau rindukan? Kau tidak merindukan ayahmu? Sung Min-**ah**." Ungkap **namja** tersebut dengan suara yang bisa dikategorikan sangat lembut.

Perawakannya sangat tampan. Dengan kulit putih, hidung mancung dan badan yang tegap. Tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa usia **namja** tersebut sudah hampir menginjak 50 tahun.

Yang dipanggil Sung Min mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum manis. Ia memang sudah lama tidak bertemu ayahnya namun entah karena apa ia malah merindukan ibunya yang baru saja 1 bulan yang lalu menemaninya di Jepang.

"**Bogoshippoyeo appa**!" Ucap Sung Min manja lalu beralih kepelukan sang ayah.

Kim Heechul, ya wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Sung Min tersebut adalah Kim Heechul, sementara Tan Hankyung adalah suami dari Heechul dan tentu saja ayah Sung Min.

Kekayaan keluarga mereka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tan Hankyung adalah **namja** keturunan China Korea, ia menjadi seorang CEO diusia muda dan melanjutkan perusaahaan keluarga. Marafell corporation adalah salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan dan mengusai pasar asia bahkan dunia.

Sedangkan Kim Heechul adalah anak pertama dari mantan priseden Korea. Ia salah satu pemilik saham tersebut ditoserba dan hotel Jello yang bahkan dinobatkan sebagai salah satu hotel terbaik di Korea.

Menyebut mereka amat konglemerat memang tidak berlebihan, melihat betapa berkuasanya keluarga tersebut, bahkan kata amat konglemerat agak tidak pas ditunjukkan pada keluarga mereka. Heechul menggerutu kesal, wajahnya yang amat cantik dan elegan seperti enggan untuk diabaikan.

"Kalian benar-benar! Ayo cepat! Keluarga Choi sudah menunggu kita sejak lama! Aku tidak ingin imageku memburuk hanya karena masalah sekecil ini." Gerutu Heechul. Mendengar kata-kata Heechul yang menyebutkan keluarga Choi langsung membuat Sung Min mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa Dong Hae **oppa** juga datang?" Tanya Sung Min antusias.

Heechul tidak menjawab, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan **appa** dan anak yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening…

Lama tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka enggan untuk berucap walau hanya sepatah katapun. Hanya suara nafas yang keluar dari diri masing-masing yang menghiasi heningnya suasana tersebut.

"**Hyung**…" Ucap Henry parau. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa sekarang. Mengelakpun percuma. Jika mengaku? Hancur sudah semuanya. Keadaan semakin buruk, karena Ki Bumpun tidak mau bicara.

Ki Bum mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca luar mobil. Menahan tangisnya, ia tahu ia juga ikut andil dalam permasalahan cinta yang menurutnya bodoh ini. Namun apa daya, hatinya juga merasa sangat sakit.

Melihat orang yang kau cintai, bukan! Orang yang ingin kau cintai mencium **namja** lain. Terlebih **namja** tersebut adalah kakak dari orang yang kau cintai. **Incest**? memang gila mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi apa daya, kau tidak bisa mengubahnya menjadi fatamorgana karena hal tersebut memang nyata adanya.

Ki Bum mengusap air mata yang telah menggenang sempurna dipelupuk matanya. Ragu-ragu ia menatap wajah Henry. Sungguh ia ingin sebuah penjelasan, walaupun ia sudah sangat mengerti tanpa sebuah penjelasan.

"Aku…, aku sudah menduganya sejak awal. Namun ini hanya sebuah dugaan, aku masih mencoba menyangkalnya. Namun semakin hari hubungan kalian semakin menjanggalkan dan hal tersebut memaksaku berbuat lebih jauh. Henry-**ah** hubungan kalian itu **incest**, tidakkah kau berpikir itu sangat gila" Terang Ki Bum dengan nada paraunya.

Matanya semakin sendu, air mata lagi-lagi melesat bebas membasahi pipinya.

"Demi tuhan, hanya hati nuraniku yang membawaku kedalam pelukannya! Aku sadar hal ini salah, tapi aku benar-benar sulit menolaknya. Dia membesarkanku sejak orangtuaku meninggal dan aku yakin aku tidak punya hak untuk menolak perasaannya. Ini juga sangat sulit bagiku, sama seperti kau yang sulit menempatkan perasaan Choi Si Won." Jelas Henry panjang lebar.

Benar! Ia memang tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Henry. Perasaannya pada Si Won memang benar-benar menyakiti Henry sekarang, entah perasaan apa yang pasti baginya hal tersebut masih sangat ambigu. Ia tidak benar-benar membenci Si Won dan ia juga tidak benar-benar mencintai Henry. Yang pasti ia telah menarik Henry kedalam pusaran dalam yang sangat sulit mereka hindari.

"…" Ki Bum terdiam, lagi-lagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek sederhana yang menjadi pemandangannya favoritnya saat ini.

Hening kembali. Henry menutup matanya berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, sementara Ki Bum masih sibuk memandang jalanan dari balik kaca mobil.

"Semua ini akan berhenti jika **hyung** menceraikannya. Aku akan benar-benar menjadi milikmu! Demi apapun hatiku hanya milikmu!" Tegas Henry.

Ki Bum tidak menjawab ucapan Henry, baginya tidak ada gunanya menjawab perkataan Henry saat ini. Membuatnya semakin rumit dan semakin rumit saja.

Henry yang terlihat tidak puas dengan respon Ki Bum menarik tangan Ki Bum. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah putih nan mulus milik Snow White tersebut, lalu mengecup bibir merah nan merekah milik Ki Bum. Lagi-lagi Ki Bum tidak merespon ciuman lembut Henry, ia hanya menutup matanya. Berusaha meresapi rasa manis yang mengecap sempurna dibibirnya.

Henry melepas tautan mereka. Lalu membawa Ki Bum kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus lembut surai sehitam arang milik **namja** kelewat cantik tersebut.

"Kapan kau akan menceraikan Choi Si Won untukku?" Tanya Henry lembut tepat ditelinga Ki Bum.

Ki Bum tercekat mendengar perkataan Henry. Matanya membluat sempurna, menceraikan Si Won tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya, dan membiarkan Henry pergi dari pelukannya tidak bisa ia biarkan.

Ki Bum menggeleng pelan, isakkannya makin terdengar. Henry tersenyum getir. Tanpa Ki Bum menjawab pertanyaannya-pun ia paham betul apa yang ada dipikiran Ki Bum. Sebuah ketidak pastian yang lambat laun pasti menghancurkan hubungan ambigu tersebut.

.

.

.

"Merenung lagi? Apa yang kau renungkan?" Sergah Hyuk Jae lembut pada **namja** mungil yang tengah melamun menatap kaca **café **dengan wajah yang ditumpu oleh kedua tangan.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menatap sang kakak yang sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu mematung duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kopi yang dipesannyapun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan hangat apalagi panas.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil menjalin hubungan dengan si kepala besar itu! Dia bodoh dan jauh lebih tua darimu! Apa kau mau melihat kakakmu mati? Setidaknya cari seorang wanita yang bisa memberimu keturunan!" Jelas sang kakak.

Ryeowook **namja** mungil tersebut mendengus kesal. Matanya memicing menatap **onyx** sang kakak tajam.

"Kau menyuruh adikmu menjadi **namja** normal padahal kau sendiri **gay**! Bahkan kau lebih parah dariku! Dan apa-apaan kepala besar? Dia itu temanmu **hyung**!" Balas Ryeowook sengit. Yang dipanggil **hyung** terkekeh geli.

"Lebih tepatnya musuh! Bukan teman. **Café** seramai ini, tapi dimana semua pegawai?! Apa mereka mau membuatku bangkrut?!" Ocehnya kesal. Ia menatap sekeliling **café** yang memang dipenuhi banyak pengunjung, sementara hanya ada beberapa pegawai yang terlihat kewalahan melayani banyak tamu.

"**Hyung** menginaplah dirumah. Aku rindu masakanmu…" Rengek Ryeowook dengan **puppy eyes**nya. Hyuk Jae kakak dari Ryeowook tersenyum geli lalu mengacak rambut sang adik. Membuat sang adik mendengus kesal.

"Aku serius! Kau pikir aku senang tidur sendiri dirumah! Kau benar-benar tega meninggalkan adikmu yang masih dibawah umur ditempat seperti itu sendirian!" Keluhnya.

"Kalau begitu ikut tinggal dirumah itu, bersamaku…" Balasnya. Ryeowook terdiam lalu membuang mukanya.

Melihat respon sang adik yang sedikit kesal, Hyuk Jae tersenyum. Sudah berulang kali, bahkan beribu kali ia membujuk Ryeowook untuk ikut tinggal dirumah itu bersamanya. Namun Ryeowook selalu menolak dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Ia tidak mau berhutang budi dengan orang itu lebih dari ini. Hyuk Jae menatap keadaan **café**, semakin ramai.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terlihat tengah mengaduk-ngaduk makanan yang dibuatnya. Ia sesekali menyesap sup buatannya dengan sendok. Bibir **plum**nya terkembang saat masakan yang dibuatnya memiliki cita rasa yang tak kalah baik dari ibu-ibu rumah tangga diluar sana.

**Ting Tong…**

Sebuah bel **apartement** berbunyi menandakan kedatangan seseorang. Dengan segera Hyukjae melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya lalu beralih kearah pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dengan wajah yang sedikit berkeringat karena kelelahan dengan aktivitas memasaknya tadi. Namun keringat kerja keras itu berubah menjadi sebuah keringat dingin saat melihat siapa orang yang datang ke **apartement** 'mereka'.

"Lee Sungmin**ssi**…"

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Author note:**

**Hallo bagi yang baru pertama kali membaca ff kami dan apa kabar? Bagi para readers yang sudah pernah membaca ff kami.**

**Kami datang membawa ff baru, genrenya masih sama angst. Yah, bisa dibilang kami sangat hobi membuat ff bergenre ini. Entah mengapa, mungkin karena kami suka melihat seme tersiksa #evilsmirk.**

**Sebenarnya kami agak kurang pede mempublish ff dengan tema slave seperti ini, tapi dengan berat hati kami memberanikan diri. Judul ff ini terinspirasi dari ost. Miss replay yang dinyanyikan oleh Hwa Yeo Bi yang berjudul glass. Entah mengapa, aura lagu itu sangat cocok dengan ff ini.**

**Maafkan kami jika masih ada typo dan plot yang berantakan. Karena memang kami berdua adalah Author amatir dan masih sangat baru didunia per-fanfictkan. Jika ff ini masih ingin dilanjutkan tolong review ne? terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan membaca ff ini. *nunduk 90 derajat* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glass.**

**Chapter 2.**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Baik Sungmin maupun Hyuk Jae terpaku menatap satu sama lain. Sesaat Sungmin menghela nafas dalam saat pikirannya kembali tercekat pada ingatan yang membawanya kembali kedalam masa lalu.

Ada perasaan tak percaya dalam benaknya. Orang yang sudah berulang kali coba ia usir, terus datang dan menghantuinya.

Sementara Hyuk Jae menatap Sungmin kosong. Hatinya bergejolak namun demi sebuah keegoisan ia mencoba mengubur perasaan tabu yang mungkin akan lebih merusak hatinya.

"Heh!" Sungmin berdecih. Wajahnya berpaling kearah lain memutus kontak mata antara dirinya dengan Hyuk Jae. Ada yang salah dengan itu?

"Kukira kau orang yang cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan orang lain, ternyata penilaianku selama ini salah." Cerca Sungmin. Hyuk Jae tidak menjawab. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang memaksanya untuk menikmati semua cacian Sungmin.

Ia menyeringai membalas celaan Sungmin. Hatinya sedikit tertohok menahan amarah, namun sekali lagi demi sebuah harga diri yang telah jatuh Hyuk Jae kembali menahan dirinya.

Sungmin menatap Hyuk Jae jengah. Dengan langkah angkuh ia melenggang bebas memasuki **apartement** 'mereka' meninggalkan Hyuk Jae yang mematung didepan pintu.

"6 bulan tidak melihat ranjang yang ditiduri Donghae **oppa**, rasanya sedikit kesepian. Selama aku tidak ada bukankah kau yang menemaninya diranjang itu Lee Hyuk Jae**ssi**?" Sungmin berujar sinis. Ada nada menghina disetiap relung katanya.

Lagi-lagi Hyuk Jae tersenyum getir. Ia menutup pintu **apartement** menghalau hawa dingin dan beberapa orang yang mungkin saja akan terusik dengan perdebatan mereka nanti.

Walaupun dalam hatinya ia tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sungmin, namun Tuhan tetap memaksanya untuk mengaku bahwa ialah orang yang paling menjijikkan disituasi ini.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada menyewa pelacur-pelacur dijalanan, setidaknya aku tidak membawa penyakit. Itu menguntungkan untuk kita semua bukan?" Jawab atau tanyanya lagi tak kalah sinis.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya kearah plafon. Menahan hasrat ingin membunuh Hyuk Jae sekarang juga.

"Apa hati nuranimu benar-benar sudah membeku? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan rasa malu adikmu memiliki seorang kakak sepertimu. Kau menikmati ini semua? Kurasa iblis sepertimu akan selalu menyukai apa yang ditentang Tuhan?" Jelas Sungmin.

Tatapan mata Hyuk Jae sontak berubah. Lebih sendu. Tersirat ada kesedihan didalamnya. Menahan semua hinaan lalu saat ia menahannya kembali, yang lebih buruk datang dari itu semua.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengemis cinta pada orang yang harusnya tidak kucintai." Jawab Hyuk Jae telak.

"Kau menghinaku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kau anggap itu sebuah penghinaan? Ya itu memang sebuah penghinaan." Terang Hyuk Jae.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafas dalam. Tangannya mengepal. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menampar Hyuk Jae dengan tas yang dibawanya.

"Menurutmu sampah sepertimu bisa menghinaku? Apa kehidupanmu begitu buruk sampai-sampai kau memilih menjadi seorang yang begitu buruk Lee Hyuk Jae**ssi**?!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

Amarah yang seharusnya ditahannya ketika dirinya menyandang predikat sebagai seseorang yang berpengaruh ditengah masyarakat, kini sudah menjadi sebuah doktrin terbuang yang tak akan kembali dibacanya.

"Karena aku sampah maka aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mau memungutku dengan lapang dada. Aku buruk? Ya, aku memang seperti itu dan akupun mulai menikmatinya. Bukankah terlalu tidak adil untukmu jika kata-kata sampah tidak melekat padaku?" Tuturnya dengan mimik wajah merendahkan.

Sampah mana yang bisa merendahkan seorang putri dinegri dongeng? Maka jawaban yang paling tepat akan mengarah pada Hyukjae. Sudut pandang masyarakat yang terlalu menuntut dirinya menghasilkan sebuah keegoisan dan obsesi yang tinggi. Tentu Hyuk Jae sesekali pernah merasa bersalah namun ia juga merasa muak dengan takdir. Begitu juga dengan takdir yang sudah mulai bosan bermain-main dengannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?! Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya mungkin aku akan berpikir 2 kali untuk melepasnya. Tapi disini, disini kau sedang bermain-main. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini membuat kami berdua kesulitan memilih jalan!" Sungmin berteriak.

Emosinya sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya. Ketika kembali berhadapan dengan obisidian itu selalu saja dirinya yang mengalah dan sekarang ia ingin merubahnya. Sungmin ingin merubahnya agar dirinyalah yang mendapat semua itu.

"Cih! Naïf sekali! Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Jika tidak, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau mau mengubahnya? Kau mau memaksaku untuk_"

**Prakk!**

Ucapan Hyuk Jae terhenti saat sebuah tas tepat mengarah kepipinya. Tubuh kurus itu terjungkal hingga kelantai. Sebuah tamparan dengan tas didapatkannya dari **yeoja** manis didepannya. Hyukjae meringis menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dan sedikit berdarah akibat goresan dari hiasan yang terdapat ditas yang dibawa Sungmin.

**Namja brunette** terlihat memasuki ruangan mereka dengan wajah yang amat terkejut, sebuah kejutan kembali didapatkannya saat melihat sosok yang 'dicintainya' terduduk dilantai dengan darah mengalir dari pipi kiri dan pelipisnya.

"Sungmin-**ah**…" Suara beratnya mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Sungmin tidak terkejut, bahkan sebuah senyuman getir kini tengah terpasang diwajah **aegyo**-nya.

"**Gwean**_" Belum sempat **namja brunette** itu membantu tubuh Hyukjae yang kini terduduk dilantai, sekarang lagi-lagi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" Kita pergi dari sini **Oppa**!" Sungmin bertitah. Matanya menatap lurus Hyukjae yang terduduk dilantai memegangi pipinya yang berdarah.

"Itu…" Donghae berujar kebingungan, matanya terfokus pada tubuh Hyuk Jae yang tergeletak duduk tak berdaya dilantai.

"Pergi berarti semua ini berakhir." Hyukjae mengeluarkan sebuah ancaman. Setelah menekan pendarahan dipipinya ia membangunkan dirinya dan menatap Sungmin sinis.

Sang **namja brunette** hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa memilih pilihan manapun, karena memang menurutnya itu bukan sebuah pilihan.

"Jika kita tidak pergi bersamaku kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi?" Sungmin mengubah gaya bicaranya, yang mulanya sebuah perintah kini beralih menjadi sebuah ancaman.

"Melangkahkan kakimu pergi itu berarti dengan sangat berat hati kita akan mengakhiri semuanya Choi Donghae." Ancaman baru kini dilontarkan Hyukjae. Tidak segan-segan mata sipitnya mengeluarkan sebuah pancaran keseriusan dari setiap baris kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"…." Donghae terlihat gelagapan. Dua orang yang berada diposisi berbeda dalam hati Donghae memberikan ancaman yang sama-sama tidak menguntungkan baginya.

.

.

.

"Kemana dua anak itu? Apa mereka main-main dengan kita?!" Geram Heechul. Sudah satu setengah jam lebih mereka menunggu namun dua orang yang dimaksudnya tidak juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Hankyung mengelus pundak Heechul. Bermaksud meredam kemarahan sang istri. Walaupun itu tidak akan ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

Jung Soo menatap suaminya, Choi Young Woon sendu. Ia tahu suaminya sangat marah sekarang, namun dengan hebatnya ia menyembunyikan raut muka itu. Sementara Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa terdiam, sesekali mereka menenangkan sang anak Shindong untuk berhenti menangis karena lelah menunggu.

"Kita pulang saja!" Marah Heechul ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan salah satu restorant ternama milik keluarga Kibum. Hankyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Heechul. Setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada keluarga Choi.

"Huh…" Young Woon menghela nafas dalam. Anak yang paling disayanginya lagi-lagi mengecewakannya.

.

.

.

**Apartement** Donghae terlihat gelap dan sepi. Hanya penerangan dari lampu meja yang menghiasi kamarnya. Hyuk Jae sedikit terisak saat Donghae mengobati pelipis dan pipinya dengan alkohol. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan satu sama lain. Hanya lenguhan kesakitan dari Hyuk Jae yang menghiasi malam mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? Sedikitpun?" Ucap Donghae memecah keheningan. Ia masih sibuk mengobati luka Hyuk Jae namun matanya menatap sendu 'kekasihnya' itu.

Hyuk Jae terdiam. Tatapannya kosong. Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang sering membuatnya berada disituasi tersulit? Bahkan Tuhan enggan membantunya saat ia mulai terjebak kedalam permainan laki-laki didepannya kini.

"Tanpa aku menjawabnyapun, kukira kau sudah tahu pasti jawabannya." Jawab Hyuk Jae ketus. Donghae tersenyum sinis.

Sekat yang mereka lewati terlalu jauh dan saat mereka melewatinya, perlahan namun pasti Hyuk Jae mulai melepaskan diri dan mundur lagi ketitik semula.

"Haruskah sefrontal itu? Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura sedikit saja mencintaiku?" Tanya Donghae sinis dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Setidaknya hanya untuk berpura-pura apa itu sulit untuk Hyuk Jae?

Bukan, Hyuk Jae bukannya tidak pernah mencintai Donghae. Dia pernah mencintai namja yang ada didepannya kini, hanya saja ia akhirnya membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu saat tahu bagaimana konsekuensi yang harus diambilnya.

"Untuk apa melakukan itu jika aku sudah tahu hasil akhirnya, kau akan tetap menjadi milik wanita itu bukan? Aku hanya ingin terlihat berbeda dari simpanan-simpananmu yang lain dan terkenang dalam memori otakmu sebagai seseorang yang berbeda, dan suatu saat nanti jika kita bertemu disuatu tempat, kau akan mengenalkanku sebagai teman lama pada keluargamu…" Jawab Hyuk Jae dingin.

Donghae tersenyum getir. Jalan yang sulit bagi mereka berdua namun dengan bodohnya ia tetap memilih jalan ini. Jalan yang ditentang bahkan dikutuk Tuhan. Berakhir dengan ending yang mengejutkan dan sulit dipahami oleh mereka sendiri.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang itu tidak akan terjadi?! Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar kita tetap bersama! Apapun yang terjadi!" Bentak Donghae kesal. Hyuk Jae terdiam air mata sudah akan turun lagi dari pelupuk matanya.

Namun ia menahannya. Memori-memori selama dua tahun itu kembali terkenang dan membekas selamanya diotaknya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan **namja** sepertimu?" Jawab Hyuk Jae lirih. Air mata sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, air mata itu tumpah ruah membasahi wajah manisnya. Donghae menatap wajah manis itu sendu.

Wajah manis yang begitu dicintainya, wajah manis yang begitu diinginkannya, dan wajah manis yang sering kali mengkhianatinya.

Satu tangannya terulur menyeka cairan sebening kristal yang jatuh dari mata indah itu. Namun sebelum Hyuk Jae benar-benar merasakan kehangatan pemilik jari-jemari lentik itu, dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Menepis semua perasaan yang pernah ada didalam hatinya…

Lagi dan lagi Donghae menerima penolakkan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Merebahkan diri disamping tubuh Hyuk Jae setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu meja yang menjadi satu-satunya alat penerangan mereka saat ini.

"Tidurlah, kurasa kau lelah…" Ucap Donghae sebelum beralih kealam mimpi. Hyuk Jae tersenyum getir. Ketakutan itu lagi dan terus saja datang menghujam jantungnya…

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk terdiam menatap langit malam. Menghangatkan dirinya dari dinginnya udara malam kini bukan menjadi prioritas utama. Ia menatap sendu awan hitam yang bergumul menjadi satu yang terkadang membuat air mata turun dengan bebasnya membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Taman yang sepi bukan menjadi ketakutan utamanya saat ini. Suasana sepi menjadi pelebur utama kesedihan dan obsesi seorang Tan Sungmin.

Tangannya terluru mengambil **smart phone** yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya berdering. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, setelah sadar panggilannya terhubung dengan cepat ia melekatkan **smart phone** tersebut ketelinganya.

"**Yeobsaeyeo!**" Suara ketus dari seorang **yeoja** menjadi jawaban panggilan Tan Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin tersenyum menyadari respon sang ibu yang pasti sangat marah padanya.

"Ibu maafkan aku tadi tidak datang, aku dan Donghae **oppa** memilih berkencan berdua dari pada menghabiskan acara makan malam bersama kalian…" Ucap Sungmin. Tentu saja ucapannya tersebut bohong besar. Kencan yang ia maksud adalah bertemu dengan simpanan sang tunangan dan melihat sang tunangan lebih memilih bersama simpanannya dari pada dirinya.

"Kencan?! Apa kalian gila?! Apa kau ingin mempermalukan ibumu?!" Suara tenor namun anggun itu kembali melontarkan sebuah bentakkan pada sang anak.

Sungmin terkekeh ditengah isakannya. Dua ekspresi membingungkan yang begitu menyulitkan jalan pilihannya. Sekali lagi ia memilih menjadi orang bodoh…

"Maafkan aku ibu, kau tahukan kami juga butuh waktu berdua." Elak Sungmin. Terdengar helaan nafas Heechul dari seberang sana.

"Ibu ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu…" Ungkap Sungmin langsung ketopik utama. Sejenak Heechul terdiam, ia sadar. Apa yang diinginkan sang anak pasti hal yang sangat penting dan ia tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Bicaralah…" Nada Heechul terdengar mulai melemah. Ia tidak akan pernah mampu berlama-lama mengacuhkan anak satu-satunya dan kesayangannya.

"Percepat pernikahan **eomma**, secepat mungkin. Aku tidak peduli Donghae **oppa** menyetujuinya atau tidak, yang terpenting aku harus menikah dengannya secepat mungkin. Sudah banyak hal yang kukorbankan demi Donghae **oppa**, termasuk anak itu." Ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan. Heechul terdiam.

Ia sangat terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak langsung menjawab permintaan sang anak, namun ia sadar ia harus melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Shindong sudah tidur?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang sangat pelan takut-takut membangunkan sang anak. Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang suami. Siwon mengangguk paham lalu menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

Ia menyesap aroma rambut sehitam arang itu. Meresapi setiap jengkal kenyamanan yang diciptakan objek tersebut dan mengedarkannya keseluruh tubuh seolah-olah aroma surai hitam itu adalah candu baginya.

Kibum terdiam dalam dada bidang sang suami. Matanya sendu, entah apa yang sedang ditatap dan dipikirkannya.

Tangan Siwon beralih kedalam surai-surai halus Kibum. Mengelusnya sangat lembut lalu mengecupnya pelan. Pesona yang luar biasa yang terlalu memabukkan hidupnya ada pada **namja** dengan wajah cantik ini.

"Kurasa keadaan Donghae sama seperti kita dulu…" Ucap Kibum pelan memecah keheningan yang ada. Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Ia melepas rengkuhannya dan menatap laki-laki yang amat dicintainya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Siwon sinis. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan sang Snow White sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia menyamakan situasi meraka dengan situasi Sungmin dan Donghae. Tentu saja sangat berbeda, ia sangat mencintai Kibum. Tidak seperti Donghae yang selalu mengacuhkan Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa kau menyamankan situasi mereka dengan keadaan kita?!" Bentak Siwon. Kibum tersenyum getir dengan ucapan Siwon. 'cinta?' kata-kata ambigu yang memiliki banyak arti.

"Jangan katakan semua ini cinta, jika cinta yang kau maksud hanya sebuah tanggung jawab! Aku benar-benar muak dengan perasaanmu sekarang!" Elak Kibum tegas. Ia berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Siwon sendiri yang masih berusaha menstabilkan perasaannya.

"Huh!" Siwon menghela nafas dalam.

Sudah ratusan kali ia mengyangkal bahwa perasaannya ini bukan hanya sebuah tanggung jawab dan formalitas semata, dan sudah ratusan kali juga ia mencoba menyangkal bahwa perasaannya bukanlah sebuah kata ambigu. Namun bak bualan yang diterima Kibum, ia selalu mengacuhkannya dan terdiam membisu seolah mereka benar-benar hanya sebatas partner kerja yang tengah menjalin sebuah perjanjian.

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku akan turun sekarang." Donghae langsung menghentikan jaringan telponnya dengan sebuah sentuhan ia layangkan pada sang ponsel pintar miliknya. Ia menghelas nafas halus mencoba mengeluarkan semua beban yang tersimpan dalam pikirannya.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah** aku akan pergi sekarang." Pamitnya.

Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk memberi respon. Ia sangat tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk Donghae. Bibirnya terasa sangat kelu saat mata teduh itu harus kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Tepat saat Donghae melangkah pergi sebuah panggilan mengintrupsi kegiatan Hyuk Jae yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya. Ia mengulurkan tangan putihnya mencoba meraih ponselnya yang terletak diujung meja makan.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**…"

"…"

" Oh… **Sajangnim weayo**?"

"…."

"**Jinjjayeo**? Eum…baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

"…"

"**Ne, algeseumnida**". Kembali tangan putihnya terulur memutus jaringan telpon. Sebuah senyum lima jari terpahat sempurna diwajah manisnya. Sepertinya lagi-lagi seorang Hyuk Jae tengah mendapat sedikit berkah dari langit.

.

.

.

**Plakk!**

Tamparan kini sudah terpatri manis diwajah tampan pemilik **namja brunette **itu. Sang ayah yang sudah benar-benar geram akan tindakan anak yang dibesarkannnya dengan susah payah dan sudah menjadi prioritas kemarahannya. Jangan salahkan tindakan kasarnya karena memang ia sudah sangat sulit mengatur sang anak yang selalu bertindak diluar batas keseponan.

"**Yeobo** kumohon hentikan!" Wanita cantik bernama Jung Soo itu menengahi, ia takut kejadian lebih buruk akan menimpa putra kesayangannya.

Dengan rasa kasih sayang tinggi jemari lentiknya menyentuh pipi Donghae. Memberi rangsangan halus mencoba menghentikan kedutan perih yang harus didapatkannya.

"**Gweanchanayo eomma**." Lagi dan lagi Donghae harus kembali membiarkan dirinya menahan gejolak kemarahan.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat sang ayah mulai bertitah, ia mengerti keinginan sang ayah yang memang akan berdampak baik untuk kehidupannya nanti, namun dengan memaksa dirinya melepaskan 'orang itu' sama saja memaksanya untuk mati muda segera ditempat.

"Tentu kau baik-baik saja! Tapi bagaimana denganku?! Kau tahu sudah berapa kali kita harus menanggung malu akibat ulahmu ini?! apa kesempatan yang kuberikan selama ini hanya kau anggap bualan?!" Teriakan dan sekali lagi teriakan.

Donghae tidak menjawab dan memang begitu seharusnya. Kesempatan yang ayahnya berikan sudah sangat menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

Namun dengan sangat kurang ajarnya ia masih menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah kesempatan. Harapan yang dibutuhkannya, sebuah harapan yang diinginkannya dan itu mutlak dalam pemikirannya. Apapun yang terjadi obesesinya akan selalu menjadi hal pertama yang ada didalam otak **namja** berwajah tampan ini.

"Hentikan! apa yang kau katakan?! Berhenti membentaknnya kau kira kenapa selama ini ia terus menentangmu?! Berhenti dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku tidak mau ada sebuah pertengkaran lagi dirumah ini Choi Yeong Woon." Jung Soo mengubah gaya bicaranya.

Ada nada kemarahan serius yang dilontarkannya. Tentu saja demi membuat sang istri nyaman dengan sangat terpaksa Yeong Won melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar ruangan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat sang istri mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

Lebih baik diam dari pada semua kejadian buruk tentang masa lalu lagi-lagi menjadi beban utama laki-laki berwajah tampan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dimana yang sakit? Apa tadi ayahmu menampar dengan sangat keras?" Jung Soo membrondong Donghae dengan pertanyaan-pertannyaan yang baginya sangat penting.

Donghae hanya membalas dengan gelengan lembut. Ia sadar ini salahnya dan beginilah konsekuensinya.

"Ibu minta maaf." Kembali sosok malaikat tanpa sayap itu berujar.

Kristal bening mulai membuat pandangannya mengabur. Dengan lembut Donghae mengahadiahkan sebuah pelukan pada ibu yang selama ini mengurusnya itu.

"Untuk apa? Ini bukan salah ibu dan berhentilah menangis. Aku yang memulainya dan biarkan aku saja yang bertanggung jawab. Ibu tidak perlu melakukan hal yang membuatmu semakin terpukul." Donghae berujar dengan lembut.

Jung Soo kini menangis sesenggukan didada sang anak. Sebagai seorang ibu dirinya sangat tidak berarti. Tidak ada yang mampu dilakukannya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang harus dilakukannya dan tidak ada yang ingin melihatnya melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti melakukan ini." Seorang pria berubuh tambun tengah menyesap rokok yang bertengger dijari montoknya. Dengan pakaian rapi yang begitu menunjukkan kekuasaannya ditempat dimana ia berpijak.

"Berhenti jika keadaan benar-benar memaksaku berhenti **sajangnim**. Tapi keadaan masih memilihku untuk menjalaninya lagi pula untuk apa menolak? Itu bisa saja merugikanku." **Namja** manis ini menjawab dengan tenangnya.

Pria yang dipanggilnya sajangnim itu hanya mengangguk paham. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kunci kamar yang berisi barisan nomor.

"Kau boleh langsung menemuinya. Dia sudah menunggu." Kembali **namja** itu berucap. Pria manis itu mengulum senyum tulusnya. Entah itu benar-benar sebuah senyuman tulus atau itu hanya sebagai kedok semata namun kepastiannya ia tidak benar-benar menikmati hal tersebut.

Kaki kurusnya mulai menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan ditempat itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan kamar yang memilikii nomor sama dengan kunci yang diberikan bos-nya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas dalam saat tangan putihnya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu.

'Ini tidak akan terselesaikan dengan cepat jika kau masih saja bergantung ditempat yang sama.' **Namja **itu memantapkan hatinya sebelum benar-benar meraih gagang pintu dan…

**Ceklek…**

.

.

.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…" Donghae memasuki **apartement**-nya dengan langkah lesu. Sadar akan keberadaan sang kekasih yang tidak kunjung muncul, ia segera mematikan kembali semua penerangan yang sempat dihidupkannya. Merebahkannya dirinya dikasur empuk yang tersaji elegan didepannya.

.

.

.

Petang mulai datang dengan rembulan hangat yang meninggi. Membiarkan sinarnya kembali diagungkan oleh orang-orang yang membenci sang surya ditengah kekuasaannya. Siapa itu? Seseorang yang menentang langit pasti beradak dipihak sang rembulan…

"Aku suka **blow** **job**mu Hyuk Jae-ah bisakah kita melakukannya lagi dilain waktu?" Seorang **ahjussi** tua berujar dibalik pergumulannya ditengah selimut. Menatap liar tubuh Hyuk Jae yang tengah mengancing kembali kemeja yang dikenakannya satu persatu.

Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum memberi respon. Mata sipitnya menjadi menyendu saat melihat fatamorgana dirinya yang mulai terpantul. Bahkan bayangan dirinya mulai menangis akan kelakuannya yang ia anggap sebagai pertahanan diri.

.

.

.

"Sial!" Hyuk Jae mengumpat keras saat dirinya sudah berada di**apartement** milik mereka. Ia sontak melepas semua pakaiannya dan membuangnya kelantai. Berdiri dihadapan kaca dan menatap benci **kissmark-kissmark** yang bersarang ditubuhnya.

"Aku sampah dan benar-benar sampah!" Kembali ia mengumpat.

Ia menggosok-goskkan **kissmark-kissmark** itu dengan keras, mencoba memudarkan warna keunguan yang semakin pekat saat jari lentiknya menyentuh kasar bekas-bekas itu.

Tanpa sadar suara umpatan Hyuk Jae membangunkan Donghae. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dan sontak kedua mata teduhnya membulat sempurna. Bekas keunguan itu terasa mematikan semua indra perasanya.

"Huh!" Donghae kembali melenguh dalam. Kedua tangannya sudah mengenggam erat menahan gejolak kemarahan yang terasa memberatkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang seorang pelacur tapi dengan bodohnya aku masih berharap bahwa kau akan benar-benar berhenti mempermainkanku."

Kristal bening melewati pipi mulus Hyuk Jae. Ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara lembut ini dan ia sangat tahu konsekuensi apa lagi yang harus ia dapatkan saat dirinya kembali 'harus' mengkhianati **namja **bermata teduh itu.

Tubuhnya kaku dan gemetar. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia membalikkan badannya dan menempati posisi terbaiknya agar mata sipitnya itu mampu menangkap sosok sempurna yang tengah ia belakangi itu.

Sebuah kristal bening kembali menurun saat dirinya mulai mendapati **namja** yang 'pernah' dicintainya itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, kakinya melemas saat tubuh Hyuk Jae seakan digoncang sebuah tatapan tajam dari** namja** yang menatapnya dengan kilatan kemarahan...

'Haruskah cinta seperti kaca...?'

**TBC/DELETE?.**

**Author Note:**

**Annyeonghasaeyeo…, para readers. Yah…, kami terpaksa updet kilat karena masih banyak yang tidak mengerti jalan cerita ff ini. Apa perasaan Hae sudah terjelaskan di ff ini? jika belum tunggu chapt selanjutnya ne? hehe…**

**Aish! sejujurnya chapt pertama adalah chapt paling buruk menurut kami, kami buatnya terburu-buru dan dalam keadaan mengantuk. Juga sangat banyak berkeliaran kata-kata 'tersebut' kami saja sampai lelah menghitungnya. Sepertinya kami pantas jadi duta kata 'tersebut. Kami minta maaf jika masih sangat banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran dan alur yang terlalu cepat *bow***

**Banyak yang bingung ini FF duet atau nggak, iya ini ff duet duo kembar abal gak ada kerjaan. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview, dan maaf bagi review yang belum bisa kami balas. *deep bow* kami usahakan untuk membalasnya di chapt depan…**

**Jadi apakah ff ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan? Jika masih, tinggal tulis komentar kalian dikolom review. Terimakasih banyak….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glass Chapter 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Hyuk Jae memandang Donghae takut. Kakinya serasa memaksanya untuk berlari namun hatinya seperti memaksanya untuk tetap diam. Memaksanya untuk mengakui kesalahan yang bahkan tak pernah ia sadari.

Donghae tersenyum sinis. Matanya memerah dan genangan kristal bening itu seakan memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan segala emosi yang menguasai relung hatinya.

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti melakukannya, ternyata dugaanku salah. Apa uang yang kuberikan selama ini tidak cukup bagimu?! Apa kau begitu menggilai uang, hingga tega berbuat seperti ini lagi?!" Tanya Donghae sinis. Kakinya perlahan mendekati sang kekasih yang bergetar ketakutan.

Hyuk Jae melangkah mundur, menjauhi langkah Donghae yang semakin mendekatinya. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan diterimanya setelah ini. Namun sekat antara tembok apartement memaksanya berhenti melangkah. Seolah-olah memerintahkannya untuk bertanggung jawab atas tindakan yang ia lakukan.

**Bruagh!**

Sebuah hantaman keras tepat mengenai pipi seputih susu itu. Membuat Hyuk Jae terjungkal kebelakang. Punggungnya juga tak kalah keras menghantam tembok putih dibelakangnya. Pipinya membiru dan sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah akibat pukulan Donghae.

Mata teduh Donghae kini mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan kemarahan, ia meraih pundak Hyuk Jae dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Tangan lainnya digunakan untuk mencekik leher jenjang Hyuk Jae dan kaki-kakinya mengapit tubuh Hyuk Jae, menghentikan setiap pergerakkan yang akan dilakukan **namja** bersurai cokelat itu.

"H...Hae...jangan gila, ini se...sak!" Hyuk Jae meronta. Kaki Hyuk Jae sudah hampir melayang akibat cekikan yang Donghae lakukan. Tangan Hyuk Jae mencoba menghentikan aksi gila itu namun harus diketahui, tubuh Hyuk Jae yang kecil membuatnya harus kalah dari cengkraman** namja** didepannya.

"Gila?! Kau pikir siapa yang gila?!" Kembali Donghae menguatkan cengkramannya pada leher Hyuk Jae. Tangan kirinya mengepal lalu memukul pipi tirus Hyuk Jae.

"Sakit!" Hyuk Jae mengaduh. Nafasnya hampir habis dan tubuhnya berdenyut menahan sakit.

Donghae terus menerus memukul Hyuk Jae hingga ia benar-benar menghentikan aksinya saat merasa Hyuk Jae sudah melemas. Donghae melonggarkan cengkramannya dan membiarkan tubuh kurus itu terduduk dilantai.

Kalian pikir Donghae akan berhenti? Ayolah! Ini bukan kali pertama Hyuk Jae melakukan hal ini dan, ini juga bukan kali pertama perkelahian ini terjadi. Hanya saja yang membedakannya, kondisi Donghae dan intensitas kemarahannya jauh berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Donghae berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hyuk Jae.

Jemari lentik itu meraih surai Hyuk Jae dan menariknya keras. Membuat wajah Hyuk Jae terpaksa mendongak kearahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada tatapan penyesalan yang Hyuk Jae keluarkan. Hanya tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari** onyx** kelamnya.

"Apa kau tidak puas menyakitiku sekali saja?!" Akhirnya tangisan Donghae benar-benar pecah. Wajahnya basah akibat air mata yang dikeluarkannya. Tidak ada respon dari Hyuk Jae, mata sipit itu masih memandang kosong kearah Donghae.

Bukan hanya Donghae tapi dirinya juga menahan rasa sakit. Menahan rasa sakit yang selama ini menimpanya dua tahun belakangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?!" Teriakkan Donghae kembali pecah. Suara tangisannyapun mengeras. Belum puas melihat sang kekasih dengan lebam yang parah diwajahnya, Donghae menarik surai itu semakin keras. Hingga membuat helaian demi helaian rambut Hyuk Jae berjatuhan kelantai apartement mereka.

"Karena tidak ada yang harus kujawab dari setiap pertanyaanmu!" Jawab Hyuk Jae sinis.

**Bruagh!**

Donghae menendang perut Hyuk Jae dengan sangat keras hingga benar-benar membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan memegangi perutnya yang terasa mati rasa. Donghae menangis terisak dilantai. Ia bahkan menendang-nendangkan kakinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk pada orang tuanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Donghae menghentikan aksinya mengetahui Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak memberikannya sebuah respon yang berarti. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menyusuri dapur dan meraih sebuah pisau perak. Setelah itu ia kembali pada posisinya, kembali berjongkok menghadap Hyuk Jae.

"**Keurae...**" Donghae mendengus. Dia menjantuhkan pisau dapur itu tepat dihadapan Hyuk Jae. "Bukankah menurutmu tidak ada penyelesaian disini? Kita gunakan cari lain untuk menyelasaikannya. Mungkin mati bisa membuatmu tertawa lega." Tuturnya. Hyuk Jae membulatkan matanya.

Ia mengerti dan sangat tahu arah pembicaraan Donghae. Sebuah kata 'mati' tiba-tiba membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Semua orang akan menganggap bunuh diri adalah jalan terbaik untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, tapi tidak semua orang yang bunuh diri bersiap untuk mati. Mereka hanya siap menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mereka miliki tanpa memperdulikan banyak faktor yang mungkin akan memberatkan mereka. Jika kau bersiap untuk mati, silahkan saja, tapi tidak untukku. Aku masih belum siap untuk mati dan bertemu Tuhan." Hyuk Jae berujar sinis.

Ia masih menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Sebuah kesedihan yang amat membuatnya tersakiti. Saat** namja** didepannya dengan lugas menyakitinya maka itu membuatnya menangis, dan saat **namja** itu mulai bersikap lembut itu semakin membuatnya tersakiti.

"Haruskah kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?! Apa berhenti mengkhianatiku adalah yang begitu sulit bagimu?!" Kembali Donghae berteriak.

"Dan kau kira dengan penghasilanku dari cafe yang kau berikan itu aku bisa membayar semua hutangku?!" Kini Hyuk Jae kembali berteriak. Tangisan yang awalnya ditahannya kini mulai memecah. Kebingungan selalu melekat pada diri Hyuk Jae.

Kalian pikir bersenang-senang dengan **ahjussi** tua itu adalah alasan kenapa Hyuk melakukan semua ini? Hei! Jangan gila! Dia masih punya mata untuk melihat kenyataan yang lebih baik dari itu. Mungkin alasan pertama kenapa ia seperti ini adalah 'uang'.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar..."

Hyuk Jae tertegun meresap pernyataan yang dilontarkan sang kekasih untuknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sebuah penyesalan datang begitu saja? Bukan! Ini bukan pengaruh dari rasa cinta yang hanya berlandaskan emosi. Ketika manik teduh itu menitikkan air mata entah mengapa, lagi-lagi ia harus bimbang.

"Kukira dengan mengulur waktu aku bisa melihatmu memohon dan menganggapku setidaknya berada dalam daftar orang penting dalam hidupmu, tapi sepertinya aku melakukan hal bodoh." Donghae berujar dengan sinis.

Tubuh tegapnya kembali berdiri dan tangan putihnya ponsel pintarnya yang ia letakkan dikantung celananya. Menekan beberapa tombol dan memulai koneksi telpon.

"Sediakan 100 juta Won dari rekening pribadiku sekarang juga. Lalu bayar semua hutang Lee Hyuk Jae di **Slave Club** atas namaku. Usahakan transaksi selesai 2 jam kemudian dan minta kwitansi asli pada mereka. Setelah itu serahkan padaku di apartement pribadiku nanti." Ucapnya pada seseorang.

Setelah mendengar kata 'baiklah' dengan kasar Choi Donghae melempar ponselnya kearah Hyuk Jae hingga nyaris terkena wajah manisnya. Namun untung saja ia dapat menghindar dan harus diketahui, kondisi ponsel tersebutlah yang harusnya menjadi fokus utama.

Donghae kembali berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hyuk Jae. Meraih dagu Hyuk Jae dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Ini sakit! Lepaskan aku!" Hyuk Jae merintih. Dagunya terasa amat sangat panas saat Donghae mencengkramnya dengan erat dan membiarkan kuku Donghae kuku Donghae sedikit menembus kulitnya.

"Apa rasa sakitmu sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini kurasakan? Tidakkah kau merasa berlebihan jika menganggap apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah sebuah rasa sakit?!" Tanya Donghae lirih. Air mata kembali jatuh dan cengkramannya melemah.

Ia sangat bingung bagaimana menghadapi sikap Hyuk Jae terasa yang amat sinis. Bahkan hanya untuk memandangnya adalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan bisa ia temukan saat bunga tidur mulai menyapanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku?! Padahal kau tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu! Kau tidak pernah perduli dengan aku yang berada didekatmu. Kau sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri! Membuangku dalam pikiranmu yang entah kemana dan mencari kesempatan lain yang bahkan tidak ada artinya!" Donghae berteriak amat keras.

Entah karena muak atau apa, kini tatapan kesedihan Hyuk Jae mulai memudar tergantikan dengan pandangan kebencian. Ia tersenyum sinis mendengar apa yang dituturkan Donghae pada dirinya.

"Lebih baik aku berlari dan mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada artinya, lalu saat aku sudah menemukannya aku bisa mengartikannya sendiri! Daripada aku harus mencari hal yang sama sekali tidak berarti dan pada akhirnya aku menyesal! Bukankah itu sia-sia? Menjijikkan! Kau merasa dirimu adalah pihak yang paling diberatkan bukan? Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Apa aku pernah mengeluh bahkan saat kau bercumbu dengan wanita itu didepan mataku?!" Hyuk Jae balik berteriak.

Donghae tertohok. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ucapan ini kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Ia sudah tahu Hyuk Jae akan kembali mengungkit hal ini namun entah kenapa, jawaban dari pertanyaan Hyuk Jae bak sebuah harta karun yang terkubur sangat dalam.

Donghae terisak pelan, tidak ada yang bisa dikatakannya lagi selain membiarkan dirinya meluapkan segala kesedihan didepan namja berwajah manis itu.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tahu kau lelah. Kita lupakan saja dan lebih baik kau tidur." Tatapan Hyuk Jae kembali menyendu. Ia membangunkan tubuh kurusnya yang penuh luka itu susah payah. Kakinya mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan lunglai.

Langkah kakinya semakin kentara terdengar diruangan apartement yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam. Penerangan yang biasanya menjadi awal mereka membuka mata sekarang hanya menyisakan sebuah kegelapan.

Tentu saja isakkan Donghae yang semakin mengeras. Hyuk Jae tidak sejahat yang kalian kira. Hatinya berdenyut saat lagi-lagi keegoisannya harus kembali menyakiti** namja** yang 'pernah' dicintainya ini.

Donghae membangunkan dirinya seraya menghapus jejak kristal yang sudah membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Langkahnya mengikuti langkah Hyuk Jae yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Dengan mata yang amat berat ia menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan berusaha menutup mata. Tertidur sejenak menghilangkan penat dan masalah dengan mendatangi dewa malam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus mengatakan ini tapi..." Donghae menghentikan monolognya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat menepis rasa sakit yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya. "Aku minta maaf..." Lanjutnya.

**Deg.**

Hyuk Jae terdiam. Lagi-lagi ucapan **namja brunette** ini selalu berhasil menusuk hatinya. Hyuk Jae tidak pernah berharap **namja** didepannya ini meminta maaf, ini salahnya bukan? Dan kenapa takdir selalu memaksanya untuk mengakui setiap kesalahannya? Apa lari sekali saja begitu sulit untuknya?

"Ini bukan salahmu. Berhentilah bicara dan tidur saja, aku tahu kau lelah." Kembali Hyuk Jae mencoba menepis segalanya. Ia bediri dan beranjak menuju sebuah kotak yang berisi banyak obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan luka lebam yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf dan kumohon untuk berhenti melakukannya."

Hyuk Jae kembali tertohok. Air mata menitik dari pelupuk mati sipit itu, kakinya seakan mati rasa. Apakah dia benar-benar orang yang jahat?

"Tidurlah..." Hyuk Jae tidak mampu bicara apapun. Hanya sebaris kata itulah yang bisa diucapkannya saat bibirnya yang terasa kelu memaksanya untuk tidak menjawab apapun. Nadanyapun terdengar sangat parau.

"**Mianhae**..." Hyuk Jae dengan cepat membalikkan badannya. Segara berjalan menuju Donghae dan menyerang bibir Donghae dengan kasar.

Melumatnya dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti alur dari permainan lidah mereka. Walau dengan darah disudut bibir Hyuk Jae yang tak jarang menjadi penghalang untuk menikmati sensasi ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman rumah meraka. Bibir joker terkembang sempurna saat melihat namja yang dicintainya tengah berdiri merasakan angin malam. Mata teduh Kibum memperhatikan objek bersinar yang sesekali meredup ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Ki_"

Belum sempat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kibum, suara dari ponsel Kibum menginstrupsi langkah kaki Siwon. Ia berdiri ditempat, menatap Kibum dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi karena gelap malam hal tersebut dapat menyamarkan keberadaan Siwon dari pandangan Kibum.

"O..., Henry-**ah**." Kibum mengucapkan sebaris kata yang tiba-tiba membuat semua otot Siwon kaku. Mata **obsidian** itu menelusuri setiap lekuk dari tubuh Kibum dengan tatapan mengintrograsi.

Bayangan tentang pengkhianatan terus saja berputar diotaknya. Harapan terbesarnya mungkin hanyalah Kibum yang perlahan-lahan bisa menerima perasaannya. Sungguh ia sangat tertekan dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang dicintai **namja** berwajah cantik itu.

"Eum..., ya aku baru saja menyelesaikan halaman terakhir." Terang Kibum pada seseorang disebrang sana. Siwon masih bisa bernafas lega saat kecurigannya bisa sedikit terhapuskan. Namun sepertinya hal itu harus tertunda. Sebuah kata kembali membuat hatinya tersakiti.

"Eum..., ya beristrirahatlah. O...,** nado saranghae**..."

**Tes**...

Air mata jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipi tirusnya. Kakinya semakin melemas mendengar kata-kata Kibum yang seharusnya ditunjukkan hanya untuk dirinya. **Namja** nyaris sempurna ini sudah tidak menghiraukan lagi harga dirinya yang terus saja merendah saat berhadapan dengan **namja** yang katanya amat 'dicintainya' dan juga **namja** yang katanya amat 'membencinya'.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa kaki jenjang itu perlahan menjauhi Kibum, wajah yang terbilang sangat tampan itu harus sedikit ternodai akibat kristal-kristal bening yang terus saja memaksa jatuh. Hatinya terasa dirajam jutaan pisau. Sungguh sakit mencintai sang pangeran salju ini...

"Huh..." Kibum menghela nafas dalam, ia mendongakkan wajahnya kembali menatap langit malam. Mata teduh itu menyendu saat sebuah perasaan menyerang setiap relung hatinya. Keegoisan yang dilakukannya terasa amat menusuk.

Takdir memang tidak pernah berpihak pada mereka...

**Author Pov End.**

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov.**

"**Noona**..." Suara berat itu kembali menghentikan lamunanku. Kudongakkan wajahku menatap wajah pucat itu. Rasanya amat tenang saat objek **hazel** kelam itu terus memberikan kehangatan mendalam. Menyakiti **namja** ini adalah dosa terburuk yang pernah kulakukan.

"Kyuhyun-**ah,** kau sudah datang? Duduklah." Aku menghentikan aktivitas merangkai bunga lalu mempersilahkannya duduk disofa. Setidaknya saat melihat iris kelam itu aku memiliki keyakinan untuk memantapkan hatiku.

"Jarang sekali **noona** menyuruhku datang bertamu, ah..., iya! Dimana Kim **ahjumma**?" Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, bibir tebalnya membrondongku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Wajah tampannya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Ibu sedang pergi. Aku menyuruhmu kemari karna ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Aku memejamkan mata saat mengakhiri sebaris kalimat itu. Rasa sakit ini tidak akan bisa terhapus saat kedua **namja** itu memaksak untuk menjalani setiap keegoisanku.

"Eum..., katakanlah." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku meraih sebuah kartu yang sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya, menyerahkan kartu berwarna keperakkan itu pada Kyuhyun. Aku harap setelah ini kristal bodoh itu tidak memaksa untuk jatuh.

"Apa ini?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya. Aku menghela nafas dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya untukku.

"Bukalah..."

Jemari lentiknya membuka perlahan pita yang menggulung kartu keperakkan itu, membiarkan iris kelamnya menangkap setiap pesan yang tertera didalamnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, aku yakin **namja** pintar ini sudah mengerti setiap maksud kata dari kartu perak itu.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Bibir itu berujar dengan sinis. Kristal jahat itu kini sudah memenuhi pelupuk mataku. Memaksaku untuk mendongak agar kebodohanku tidak kembali datang.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi ini yang harus kulakukan. Maafkan aku..." Lirihku. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup lagi menatap wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya seolah ikut menjalar kedalam tubuhku.

"Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin kudengar darimu. Aku bertanya kau yakin atau tidak?!" Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menyembunyikan air mata yang akhirnya menetes begitu saja.

"Pikiranku mengatakan 'ya' tapi 'tidak' dengan hatiku. Aku hanya ingin semua pengorbanan yang kulakukan ini tidak sia-sia. Segalanya memaksaku untuk melakukan tindakan ini." Nada bicaraku memparau. Aku yakin dia pasti menyadari aku menangis dibawah sini.

Jemari lentiknya meraih wajahku. Memaksaku menatap iris **hazel** itu. Perlahan-lahan jarak antara kami semakin menipis, aku memejamkan mataku saat sebuah benda kenyal mulai menyerap segala kesedihanku.

Aku mencintainya? Aku tidak tahu...

Aku mencintai Donghae **oppa**? Aku tidak menemukan jawabannya...

**Sungmin Pov End**.

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Hyuk Jae membangunkan dirinya dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok wajah yang membuatnya menangis, dan tak jarang membuat bibir plum itu melengkung bahagia.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut wajah teduh Donghae. Menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah mengering. Hyuk Jae sangat menyadari pangeran tampan ini menangis akibat dirinya sendiri.

"**Mianhae**..." Sebuah kata lolos begitu saja dari bibir **kissable** yang dimilikinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae lalu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda berwajah teduh itu.

"Eungh..." Donghae melenguh lemah. Membuka perlahan mata teduhnya, membiasakan iris matanya menangkap bias matahari yang perlahan memaksa masuk kedalam retina matinya.

"Bangunlah..." Bisik Hyuk Jae lembut ketelinga Donghae. Ia mulai menyibak selimut dan membiarkan tubuh polos mereka terekspos satu sama lain.

"Eum..." Donghae mengangguk lemah. Mengecup bibir **kissable** itu singkat lalu berlalu kekamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya dari kegiatan cinta yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

Sebuah getaran dari ponsel Hyukl Jae menghentikan lamunannya. Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya dan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya setelah melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita duduk dengan anggun disalah satu meja disudut ruangan cafe. Matanya menerawang kesegala sisi menatap pemandangan cafe dengan sendu. Wanita itu bergetar saat seorang **namja** berwajah manis mulai mendekati meja tempatnya berada.

"**Annyeonghasaeyeo**..." Hyuk Jae menunduk memberi salam pada wanita didepannya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya berhadapan tepat dengan wanita paruh baya yang amat mempesona tersebut. Mata **yeoja** cantik itu membulat sempurna saat iris **obsidian**nya menemukan beberapa luka lebam diwajah Hyuk Jae.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" **Yeoja** itu berujar dengan lembut. Tangan putihnya terulur menyentuh luka lebam yang berbaur diwajah Hyuk Jae. Wanita yang dijuluki malaikat tanpa sayap menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Ah! **Ige**..." Hyuk Jae menggaruk tengkuk sejenak lalu menyentuh luka yang berada diwajahnya. "Ada sedikit masalah." Lanjutnya sedikit kaku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Wanita cantik yang diketahui bernama Park Jung Soo itu mengangguk mengerti. Raut wajah khawatirnya kini berubah menjadi ekpresi kesedihan, kekecewaan dan penyesalan. Perasaan sensitive itu berbaur menjadi satu hingga dengan mudahnya membuat hatinya sebagai seorang ibu tersakiti.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Jung Soo. Hyuk Jae spontan menggeleng. Senyum lima jarinya yang mengembang cukup menampik segala pemikiran buruk Jung Soo.

"**Anniyeo ahjumma**, apa **ahjumma** ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" Tanya Hyuk Jae sopan. Jung Soo mengangguk lemah. Jemarinya meraih sebuah kartu perak dari tas kulit mahal miliknya, memberikannya pada Hyuk Jae tanpa memandangnya. Entah mengapa hatinya seakan terkoyak saat **onyx** kelam itu memandangnya dengan sedih. Sebuah penyesalan? Ya itu benar.

"**Ige mwoseumnikka**?" Tanya Hyuk Jae bingung. Wanita ini terdiam. ia mengedarkan pandangannya keluar cafe membiarkan Hyuk Jae mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Seolah mengerti tindakan Jung Soo jemari lentiknya mulai membuka pita yang menggulung kartu perak tersebut. Membiarkan **onyx** kelamnya memahi setiap baris kalimat yang tertera dikartu perak ini.

Matanya mulai mengabur, tatapannya melemah dan jarak pandangnnya mulai kosong. Pemikirannya semakin kalut saat sebuah kenyataan pahit dibuktikan oleh secarik kertas yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi belati yang menghujam hatinya tanpa ampun, tanpa jeda, juga tanpa batas yang jelas. Ini kenyataan yang benar-benar menyakitkan...

**Tes**...

Air mata jatuh begitu saja melewati pipi putihnya. Belum cukup kesakitan, sebuah kesedihan juga mulai hadir bersama-sama menertawai Hyuk Jae. Kenyataan terburuk sekarang mulai berada didepannya.

"**Jeongmal mianhaeyeo**..." Lirih Jung Soo. Ia menangis dalam penyesalannnya. Wanita itu berlutut dilantai dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Memohon suatu kepastian pada **namja** manis didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, sebagai seorang ibu tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jung Soo bersujud meminta maaf dikaki Hyuk Jae. Pandangan miring dari tamu-tamu cafe bukan masalah terbesar yang harus mereka jadikan prioritas saat ini.

Hyuk Jae masih bungkam. Bibirnya terasa kelu, sangat kelu bahkan hanya untuk bernafas. Entah takdir, keadaan, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun. Salahkan jika ia mengutuk langit?

Menangis dihadapan Tuhan jika memang seperti ini yang harus diterimanya. Sebuah cara klasik yang masih diterapkan sampa saat ini.

"Kumohon, aku sungguh minta maaf. Semuanya salahku, ini kesalahanku dan semuanya terjadi akibat kesalahanku. Tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan anak itu. Lee Hyuk Jae**ssi**." Jung Soo masih terisak. Hyuk Jae terdiam.

Seperti orang bodoh, ia menatap pemandangan sekitar dengan tatapan kosong. Kertas perak itu kini sudah sangat usang akibat remasan dari jari panjang Hyuk Jae.** Namja** kurus ini mendirikan tubuhnya. Mulai berjalan melewati tubuh Jung Soo yang masih bersujud dibelakangnya.

"Aku harus berhenti..." Gumam Hyuk Jae lirih sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi melewati Jung Soo. Air mata? Persetan dengan itu! Ia sakit sekarang! Harga diri yang dipertaruhkannya hanya dibalas dengan penyelesaian yang begitu buruk.

Terlalu transparan hingga tak ada lagi sebuah rahasia yang bisa dijaganya. Begitulah kaca...

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae membuka pintu apartementnya dengan lemas. Kakinya bergetar menahan berat tubuh yang terasa semakin memberatkan langkahnya. Setelah berhasil memasukkan dirinya kedalam apartement mewah itu, Hyuk Jae segera meletakkan kartu itu kemeja makan. Meraih makanan yang tersedia dilemari es dan mulai menyantap segala sesuatu yang setidaknya menenangkan pikirannya.

Mendudukkan dirinya dikursi makan. Menyantap dengan lahap makanan yang sebelumnya sudah diambilnya dri lemari es. Matanya kontan membulat kembali saat kartu perak yang sudah sedikit usang itu berada dalam ruang pandangnya.

"Hiks..." Tangisannya kembali terpecah. Makanan yang sudah memenuhi pipi putihnya serasa seperti sebuah objek yang hanya menumpang masuk kedalam lambung besarnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Hyuk Jae menggeram, entah kepada siapa. Tangisannya melebur dengan pandangan matanya yang memicing tajam kedepan. Ia memasukkan sebanyak mungkin makanan kedalam mulutnya. Mencoba memberikan kesempatan pada makanan itu untuk menyerap segala kesedihannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Namun prekdisinya salah. Ia tersedak dan membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk. Hyuk Jae menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai. Menepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Tangisan itu tida bisa berhenti bersamaan dengan makanan yang menolak masuk kedalam tenggorokannya. Semuanya menentang dirinya...

Takut, ketakutan ini semakin mendalam. Semuanya melebur tidak membiarkan dirinya bernafas walau hanya sedetikpun. Angin yang dulu masih setia menjawab pertanyaan Hyuk Jae kini hanya mampu berbisik.

Berbisik menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Berhenti melakukan tindakan dimana dosa semakin datang menghantuinya.

Ceklek.

Suara pintu apartement yang terbuka menginstrupsi kegiatan Hyuk Jae. Ia menghapus air mata yang menggenang diwajahnya dan memaksa menelan makanan itu dengan kuat. Membuat Hyuk Jae sedikit tertohok akibat kedutan yang terjadi akibat kedutan yang terjadi pada tenggorokkannya.

Dengan tatapan kemarahan ia meraih kartu perak itu. Berjalan mendekati asal suara yang mengganggu kegiatan meratapi nasib dirinya tadi.

"O..., Hyuk Jae_" Ucapan Donghae terpotong saat sebuah kertas mengenai wajahnya.

Ya..., Hyuk Jae melempar kertas itu tepat kearah wajah Donghae. Sakit hatinya seolah melenyapkan sisi seorang Hyuk Jae yang terkenal tenang. Dan lebih bodoh lagi jika Hyuk Jae masih berusaha menutupi perasaannya, saat dimana hatinya memintanya untuk menangis.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini?!" Hyuk Jae berujar sinis. Tangannya mengepal menahan segala gejolak dalam dirinya.

Donghae terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya. Tatapannya nanar menatap kartu perak itu. Ia bungkam mencari jawaban yang benar-benar bisa menggambarkan isi hatinya.

Hatinya tak kalah sakit saat tuntuttan sebuah perjanjian sakral seakan mengikat dirinya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa berpihak pada dirinya? Hanya berharap ini semua bisa berakhir sesuai dengan kemauannya.

"Kau marah karena aku masih menerima 'pelanggan' sedangkan dirimu sendiri kini malah terikat bersama orang lain. Belum satu hari kau ucapkan kalimat itu dan sekarang dengan mudahnya semuanya berjalan seolah-olah kalima itu hanya sampah bagimu! Kau pikir aku boneka?!" Teriak Hyuk Jae.

"Aku hanya perlu menikahinya selama beberapa bulan, lalu setelah itu aku akan menceraikannya dan menjadikanmu sepenuhnya milikku. Apa menungguku begitu sulit bagimu?" Jawab Donghae enteng.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum getir. Lelucon yang dilontarkan Donghae benar-benar membuat perutnya terkocok. Semudah itukah? Jika memang semudah itu, apa jalan sesulit ini yang mereka lalui sekarang?

"Kukira kau menganggap hubungan ini lebih dari sebuah lelucon, ternyata dugaanku salah. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku serius. Jadi untuk apa kata-kata 'cinta' yang selalu kau lontarkan padaku? Aku tidak serendah itu Choi Donghae!" Geram Hyuk Jae. Donghae terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Cukup sudah! Kita hentikan semua ini!" Setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu Hyuk Jae berjalan menuju lemari mereka.

Meraih sebuah koper besar dan memasukkan semua baju, juga barang-barang miliknya kedalam koper berwarna merah tua. Donghae masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Walaupun logiknya menentang setiap pergerakkan Hyuk Jae, tapi sekali lagi hati kecilnya menghentikan semua keegoisan yang ada dibenaknya.

Membiarkan Hyuk Jae pergi sama saja membunuhnya tapi jika menahan, itu berarti ia adalah orang terjahat yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Cinta dan obsesi mengikat hubungan mereka dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja.

"Berhenti!" Donghae memejamkan matanya saat kalima itu meluncur dengan mudah dari bibir plumnya. Hyuk Jae tidak bergeming, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengemasi barang.

"Kubilang berhenti Lee Hyuk Jae!" Donghae berteriak keras, mendengar hal itu Hyuk Jae hanya berdecih.

Meminta dirinya untuk tinggal, tapi saat dirinya tinggal sebuah ketidak pastian menjadi harga mutlak dalam harga dirinya yang sudah direndahkan. Apa itu pantas?

"Kita selesaikan ini. Aku akan pindah dari Seoul!" Ujar Hyuk Jae sinis. Donghae menggertakkan giginya. Ia meraih tangan Hyuk Jae lalu melempar koper tersebut kesembarang arah.

Menarik paksa tubuh kurus itu kedalam kamar. Hyuk Jae memberontak namun karena pengaruh emosi Donghae, ia harus kembali kalah.

Donghae mendorong tubuh ke Hyuk Jae hingga terjatuh keatas ranjang mereka. Dengan segara ia mengunci pintu kamar, melemparkan kunci pintu itu kelantai lalu dengan cepat menindih tubuh kurus Hyuk Jae.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hyuk Jae memberontak dalam tindihan Donghae. Ia menendang-nendang kakinya mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari jerat Donghae. Donghae tidak bergeming, tatapan matanya beralih keresleting celana Hyuk Jae.

"Aku membayar hutangmu kemarin dan sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang konyol!" Bentak Donghae. Hyuk Jae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan kata-kata Donghae yang baru saja tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Kau bilang konyol?! Kau yang konyol! Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku selama ini?! Terlalu sulit bagiku saat kau hanya memberi respon seperti ini! Kau pikir berapa ancama yang sudah kuterima karna terlalu lama bermain-main dengan kalian?! Sangat banyak Choi Donghae! Kau bahkan tidak akan pernah menyadarinya!" Hyuk Jae berteriak keras.

Donghae membekap mulut Hyuk Jae dengan tangannya. Ia mulai membuka celana Hyuk Jae dan dengan cepat juga membuka semua helai benang yang menutupi bagian bawah dirinya.

Mengetahui tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae, Hyuk Jae menggeleng. Ia terus berusaha memberontak dengan sisa tenaga yang semakin melemah.

"Kau berniat pargi? Berati dengan sangat berat hati kita berakhi dengan kematian." Bisiknya tepat ketelinga Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menggeleng kuat, ia ketakutan dan lagi-lagi Hyuk Jae harus kembali menyebut nama Tuhan untuk menjadi pihak yang disalahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Riview?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Kami minta maaf karna untuk chap ini update-nya sangat lama. Maaf juga atas banyaknya kekurangan di FF ini. Seperti typo, alur, dan kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati para Reader sekalian. Terimakasih untuk Riview kalian semua di chap sebelumnya. Sampai jumpa di chap depan...**

**Jadi apakah FF ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glass.**

**Chapter 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Tatapan mata mereka masih bertabrakkan mencari sebuah kepastian dari empat **onyx **yang saling tersambung itu. Rasa sakit yang mendera di**rectum**nya berusaha ia tahan saat Donghae terus saja menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Darah sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalir membasahi sprei berwarna putih pucat yang menjadi alas kasur mereka. Rintihan itu tidak keluar lagi saat mulut Hyuk Jae sudah terasa kelu. Deru nafas semakin memburu bercampur rasa sakit serta nikmat manusiawi yang menjadi refleksi kegiatan ini.

"Hentikan ini." Ucap Hyuk Jae sinis saat Donghae masih sibuk menggenjot tubuhnya. Tangan dan tubuhnya terkunci oleh tindihan dari tubuh kekar Donghae yang memang lebih kuat darinya. Seakan menuli Donghae terdiam tak membalas ucapan orang yang dicintainya.

Tatapan sinis itu ia balas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis.

"Kubilang hentikan ini!" Hyuk Jae kini berteriak. Semua aktivitas terjeda sesaat akibat teriakkan frustasi itu. Bahkan hiruk pikuk dunia luar seakan ikut membisu merespon hal tersebut. Donghae tertawa sinis saat kesadarannya kembali datang.

Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menampik segala hal yang terus saja digerutukan oleh Hyuk Jae. Air mata yang beberapa jam lalu telah mengering kembali membasah saat bulir-bulir baru kembali berdatangan membasahi wajah Hyuk Jae.

Ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga membangunkan tubuh kurusnya namun siku Donghae menahan lehernya. Mencekiknya keras saat ia mencoba menghirup udara yang berjalan bebas diruangan kamar ini.

"Le…lepas!" Sesak Hyuk Jae. Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia memagut bibir kissable itu kasar. Membawa bibir itu kedalam ciuman panas penuh irama yang sering kali mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

Dentingan dari alat makan diruangan bernuansa mewah itu kini begitu mendominasi perjamuan makan keluarga Choi. Ketenangan yang terjadi segera tertampikkan saat kita melihat sekeliling dengan lebih teliti. Acara makan keluarga ini begitu panas, mata elang Siwon menghadiahkan sebuah kilatan sinis untuk sesosok manis yang duduk diantara mereka.

Yah! Dengan sangat bodohnya Kim Kibum mengundang Henry keacara makan pagi mereka. Mengusik ketenangan pagi yang biasanya akan menyambut Choi Siwon untuk menyapa sang surya angkuh diluar sana. Dengan jentikan jarinya, Kibum dengan sangat mudah bisa mengubah pola pikir idealis Choi Siwon.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Henry**ssi**." Ungkap Siwon dengan nada yang amat sarkastik. Henry hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi.

"Daging? Kau suka dagingkan?" Kibum memecah keheningan. Kembali Henry tersenyum menanggapi.

Siwon mengekerutkan dahinya saat jemari lentik itu beralih mengambilkan sepotong daging sapi untuk Henry, meletakkannya dimangkuk nasi Henry lalu tersenyum amat manis. Siwon meletakkan alat makannya dengan keras.

Menimbulkan dentingan kencang yang membuat kedua insan didepannya harus menghentikan aksi bermesraan ria dipagi hari itu. Siwon menatap lekat manik Kibum sebelum memberi penjelasan atas aksi tidak sopan yang dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah kenyang, aku permisi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Siwon lalu berlalu pergi.

Kibum menatap kepergian suaminya nanar. Perasaannya begitu kalut. Ia merasa bersalah tapi logikanya menentang hal tersebut. Ia terjebak kedalam sebuah palung dalam yang tidak jelas seberapa dalam jaraknya. Menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali hanya semakin membuat hatinya terasa amat terluka. Ia terluka karena **namja** tadi, **namja** tampan yang selalu menggumamkan kata 'cinta' untuknya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikannya? Aku yang berada disini dan kau masih mengacuhkanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia yang berada diposisinya itu?" Sebuah suara lirih mengintrupsi Kibum dari lamunannya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Henry dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu."

"Itu yang kau lakukan **hyung**…" Henry menjeda ucapannya. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang digenggamnya keatas meja.

"Jika saja kau berkata bahwa dirimu lelah sejak dulu, maka mungkin aku akan menyerah dengan mudah. Tapi jawaban ambigumu selalu memaksaku untuk memantapkan hatiku." Kembali Henry berujar dengan lirih. Mata sipit miliknya memandang Kibum dengan intens.

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya, kita pergi sekarang." Kibum berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sangat terlihat bahwa sekarang **namja** dingin ini mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Belum sempat Kibum melangkahkan kakinya pergi, sepasang tangan putih menghentikan aksinya. Henry menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kibum dengan kuat.

"Ceraikan dia."

Kibum tersentak mendengar ucapan Henry. Namun ia kembali mencoba mengatur emosinya. Menyembunyikan segala perasaan aneh yang meminta dirinya untuk menolak semua ucapan Henry.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko besar nantinya. Shindong memerlukan seorang ayah." Jawab Kibum dingin.

Henry kembali tersenyum lirih. Ia membangunkan dirinya lalu beranjak tepat kearah Kibum. Memandang **namja** cantik itu dengan sangat dalam.

"Aku bisa menjadi ayah anak itu." Ucapnya. Tangan putihnya terulur menyentuh pipi bulat Kibum. Mengelusnya pelan, membiarkan jemari lentiknya memberikan sebuah kehangatan yang selalu diinginkan **namja** berwajah datar ini.

"Aku tidak yakin itu akan berjalan lancar." Tutur Kibum. Henry menggeleng tak percaya.

Kenapa meyakinkan **namja** berjulukkan salju ini begitu sulit? Begitulah yang Henry pikirkan. Berhadapan dengan Kibum membuat hatinya sesekali terasa berat. Ingin sekali ia pergi meninggalkan Kibum, tapi hasilnya? Ia tidak bisa…, mungkin untuk saat ini ia masih belum bisa.

"Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku?" Henry mengusap pipi Kibum dengan lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kibum dengan perlahan.

"**Mianhae…**" Tangisan itu lolos begitu saja setelah Kibum mengucapkan sebaris kata-kata tersebut. Henry menggeleng lalu mengecup lembut bibir merekah yang dimilikinya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menghentikan tautan bibir mereka dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Kibum.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mengerti." Henry melepaskan jarinya dari pipi putih Kibum. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang terisak pelan memandang kepergian kedua orang yang telah disakitinya. Topeng yang digunakannya sudah hancur, dan iapun juga mulai larut kedalamnya. Kebohongannya terlalu menyakitkan.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, bukan hanya ia yang kini terisak pelan. Siwon membekap mulutnya kuat menahan isakan keras yang akan dikeluarkannya jika ia tidak mengantisipasi tindakannya dengan lebih lanjut. Ia melihat semuanya. Semua yang dilakukan Kibum tadi. Tubuhnya lemas begitu saja dan dengan bodohnya kini ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai.

Semakin membekap mulutnya saat kehancuran cintanya sudah berada didepan mata. Nyata dan kini menjadi sebuah fakta baru, bahwa perasaan yang selama ini dibanggakannya hanya menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan…

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae menyeret kakinya susah payah saat bagian bawahnya masih terasa panas. Menyeret kaki dengan jarak satu cmpun sangat sulit dilakukannya. Ia menghela nafas dalam menatap makanan yang tersedia dimeja makan apartement 'mereka'. Makanan sederhana yang sangat sering dibuatnya untuk Donghae.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat tatapan sendu itu kembali menunjukkan keberadaannya. Rasa sakit itu masih memenuhi relung hatinya sampai detik ini.

"Kau makan saja sendiri. Aku ada urusan pagi ini." Ucapnya santai sambil membenarkan kancing kemeja yang belum terkancing rapi. Hyuk Jae terdiam tak membalas. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi meja makan sebelum mendapat tanggapan keras dari Donghae.

"Jawab aku! Jangan mendiamiku terus!" Teriak Donghae berhasil membuat tubuh kurus itu tersentak. Tubuh Hyuk Jae membeku sejenak dan lagi-lagi tangisan itu menjadi penyambut hari baru baginya. Nafas Donghae tersengal mencoba membiasakan diri.

"Jangan membuatku bertindak kasar lagi." Ucapnya dingin. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Hyuk Jae menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa aku? Apa aku yang bersalah?" Suara lirih itu mulai terdengar mencari sebuah kepastian yang pastinya tak pernah ia dapatkan. Donghae terdiam tak menjawab gumaman kekasihnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hyuk Jae setelah semua persiapannya terselesaikan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Terlebih ditempat seramai ini." Tanya seorang **namja** dengan rambut **brunette**nya ketus. Wanita yang sejak tadi menunggunya dicafe yang cukup berkelas ini mendecih pelan mendapat respon dari calon suaminya.

"Apa seperti ini caramu menyambut wanita yang akan menjadi ayah anakmu dan wanita yang sudah kau nodai dulu?" Jawabnya sinis. Laki-laki bersurai **brunette** yang masih berada diambang pintu ruangan café itu mendecih pelan lalu menutup pintu kasar.

Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya saat tatapan tajam terus saja dilontarkan **yeoja** manis didepannya. Suasana sesaat menjadi hening saat tak ada satupun kata yang dilontarkan kedua insan ini. Sampai sebuah helaan nafas mulai terdengar dan menjadi irama menyedihkan ruangan berdisain klasik itu.

Tak mau membuat laki-laki didepannya menunggu lama, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang diketahui sebagai undangan pernikahan lalu meletakkannya kemeja. Donghae, **namja brunette** itu mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Undangan pernikahan kita? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya langsung. **Yeoja** manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu tersenyum sinis lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya kepada iris **hazel** didepannya.

"Untuk apa? Berikan itu padanya." Balasnya dengan nada merendahkan. Donghae terdiam sejenak. Lalu kembali lengkungan bibir penuh kesinisan ditampilkan wajah tampannya. Ia melempar kertas undangan itu kewajah Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu! Dia sudah tahu!" Jelasnya. Sungmin masih terdiam kaku akibat perlakuan Donghae. Bulir bening itu kembali menetes membasahi wajah putihnya. Langkah kaki Donghae semakin terdengar menjauhi dirinya namun sebelum Donghae sempat menyentuh knop pintu, suara lembut itu lagi-lagi menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Bukankah aku yang tersakiti disini?! Kenapa **oppa** selalu menyalahkanku?!" Akhirnya teriakkan itu pecah. Teriakkan penuh kesedihan yang sering kali dialami wanita cantik ini. Konsep cinta sejati yang ia inginkan hilang sudah sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sejak orang 'itu' dan kejadian penuh kenangan buruk itu mulai menorehkan sebuah masa lalu buruk tak terlupakan diotaknya.

Donghae terdiam tak menjawab ucapan Sungmin. Ini juga selalu membingungkannya. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin Sungmin berada diposisi ini, hanya saja jika ia masih ingin Hyuk Jae berada disisinya, hal seperti inilah yang harus dilakukannya. Membuat Sungmin menjadi pihak yang disalahkan.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Donghae.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika laki-laki itu berada diposisi yang sulit saat ini." Ancamnya. Donghae membalikkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin geram. Dengan langkah bimbang ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin, menarik tengkuk **yeoja** itu dan memagut bibirnya kasar.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae memandang pemandangan Seoul dengan kosong. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya seperti sebuah boneka yang tidak akan pernah memperhatikan dirinya walau hanya sedetikpun. Ia terbuai dengan kesibukkan semua orang.

Membiarkan dirinya terbuai itu mungkin lebih tepat. Seperti patung yang bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu 'malu' dan berjalan terus menerus tanpa menatap pandangan kelak orang-orang nantinya. Tersiksa? Lebih dari itu, ia dipenjarakan dalam sebuah ketersiksaan.

'Kemana angin membawaku?' Ia memulai percakapan didalam hatinya. Meminta sebuah jawaban pada hati nuraninya.

'Seberapa lama mereka mengacuhkanku?' Kembali ia bertanya. Bertanya pada Tuhan yang mungkin masih enggan untuk mendengar segalanya.

'Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut?' Kata-kata ini ditunjukkan untuk dirinya.

'Dan kapan kalian akan menghentikannya?' Kaliamat penutup itu ditunjukkannya untuk langit. Langit yang masih tersenyum sinis menjawab segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

'Kalian pikir aku akan menyerah?!' Satu kristal lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia menyerah untuk menahan hal ini dan ia juga menyerah saat satupun pertanyaan darinya tidak pernah terjawabkan.

'Cih! Aku tidak akan kalah! Bahkan jika kalian masih mengutukku! Aku tidak akan kalah!' Ia menundukkaan wajahnya. Menghapus air mata yang terus jatuh seperti orang bodoh. Untuk apa menghapusnya, toh dirinya akan kembali menangis? Bukankah itu sia-sia?.

.

.

.

Siwon terdiam menatap pemandangan luar dari balik kaca mobilnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana mengingat kejadian tadi. Dadanya serasa sesak dan kenyataan bahwa Kibum benar-benar tak mencintainya terus saja menghantuinya.

Tetesan bening itu lagi-lagi menyeruak keluar membasahi pipi tirusnya. Harusnya ia tahu bahwa rasa cinta itu tak seharusnya ia lontarkan. Terlebih pada **namja** yang kini membencinya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mencoba mengusir segala beban yang menjadi topik utama pikirannya.

"Hiks…" Namun tangisan itu makin terdengar memenuhi ruang mobil yang sempit. Dengan langkah gontai ia coba membangunkan tubuh tingginya dan beranjak keluar. Matanya sontak melebar menatap **namja** yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Hyuk Jae…?" Gumamnya membuat **namja** yang dipanggil Hyuk Jae itu menoleh menatapnya. Sesaat semua terasa terfokus pada kedua **namja** ini. Semua terpouse dengan sendirinya…

"**Hyung**…?" Dan saat sebuah jawaban keluar dari **namja** manis bersuarai **dark brown** ini, semua kembali dimulai dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali tidak melihatmu…" Sebuah suara kembali meramaikan suasana hening mereka. Taman yang sepi menjadi satu-satunya tempat bagi kedua orang ini melepas rindu. **Namja** yang diajaknya bicara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak pernah melihatmu **hyung**…" Ucapnya lagi. Yang dipanggil **hyung** menganggukkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya langsung tertuju pada beberapa bekas lebam yang masih setia terpatri diwajah Hyuk Jae sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanyanya dengan mimik khawatir. Ia menangkup kedua tangan besarnya pada wajah manis Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menggeleng pelan, lalu melepaskan tangan putih itu dari wajahnya.

"Dulu, aku mencarimu di klub itu, tapi mereka bilang kau sudah berhenti dan pergi dengan seorang laki-laki. Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Lanjutnya. Raut wajah Hyuk Jae kembali berubah. Mengingat Donghae membuat perasaannya kembali kalut.

Tak ingin membuat Siwon menunggu lama jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Hyuk Jae mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih? Siapa?" Kembali Siwon melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk Hyuk Jae jawab. Hyuk Jae terdiam, ia masih mencoba menimbang segalanya.

"Dia seorang bintang besar, dia…, yang pasti dia orang yang sangat kaya." Jawab Hyuk Jae lemah. Siwon mengangguk paham. Ia menunjuk sebuah bangunan café yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Café itu, dia yang memberikannya padamu?" Siwon kembali bertanya. Hyuk Jae mengangguk mantap. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu dengan menghela nafas yang terasa semakin berat. Dalam hatinya, ia merutukki dirinya karena begitu terlihat seperti seorang pelacur.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan istrimu? Semakin membaik?" Kali ini Hyuk Jae yang melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada **namja** yang pernah dan kembali ia temui ini.

"…" Siwon terdiam. Tak ada jawaban yang terasa cocok pada pertanyaan yang Hyuk Jae lontarkan. Apakah memburuk? Atau membaik? Ia tidak bisa menilainya hanya dari satu sudut pandang.

"Maaf jika aku_"

"Tidak, ini semakin memburuk." Ucapan Hyuk Jae terpotong ketika suara **baritone** itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Hyuk Jae terdiam menatap wajah Siwon yang semakin menyendu. Tangan putihnya terulur mengelus surai lembut kehitaman itu.

Butiran bening itu kembali membasahi wajah tampannya. Isakkannya juga makin terdengar memenuhi ruang luas taman sepi itu. Siwon mendongak menatap wajah Hyuk Jae yang beberapa kali sempat ia rindukan, ia menatap wajah penuh kesedihan itu nanar.

Jemari lentiknya terulur meraih jemari kurus Hyuk Jae, menggenggamnya erat saat tangannya berhasil dengan mudah meraup tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran tangannya. Ia mengecup punggung tangan itu sekilas lalu kembali menatap wajah sendu Hyuk Jae.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?" Perkataan ambigu itu sukses membuat tubuh Hyuk Jae kaku.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae berjalan lesu masuk kedalam café miliknya. Baru hendak ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya, sebuah tangan lain menginstrupsi langkah kaki Hyuk Jae. Seseorang berwajah tampan yang kini memberikan sebuah senyuman mematikan pada Hyuk Jae.

"Ada apa? Kau membuat **mood**ku buruk dengan senyuman anehmu itu Changmin!" Bentak Hyuk Jae pada seseorang yang telah menginstrupsi langkahnya.

Seseorang bernama Changmin, atau lebih tepatnya Shim Changmin (Sahabat dekat Hyuk Jae, yang bekerja sebagai pelayan dicafé miliknya) itu mendecih menerima respon Hyuk Jae.

"Seseorang mencarimu Hyuk." Jawabnya ketus lalu meninggalkan Hyuk Jae yang terlihat tengah berpikir. Mencoba menebak siapa yang kini menganggu waktu berpikirnya.

Langkah kakinya berbalik menuju tempat para pelanggan berada. Sesosok **yeoja** manis terduduk disudut ruangan café dengan 2 kopi panas yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya, jemarinya saling bertautan menghalau ketegangan serta emosi yang melanda yeoja cantik tersebut.

Tanpa harus bertanya, Hyuk Jae melanjutkan langkahnya. Berjalan menuju wanita yang sepertinya juga tengah menunggu kebaradaan Hyuk Jae. Tanpa meminta sebuah izin, Hyuk Jae langsung mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan wanita itu, Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

"Mencariku?" Pertanyaan Hyuk Jae sontak membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya. Ia terdiam sejenak membiarkan dirinya mengatur nafas.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Jemarinya meraih kembali kertas perak yang sebenarnya sudah didapatkannya dari pihak lain, tapi mungkin karena ketidak tahuan **yeoja** manis ini. Kertas itu harus kembali berada ditangan Hyuk Jae.

"Undangan pernikahan?" Tanya Hyuk Jae, atau mencoba memastikan. Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab. Enggan rasanya ia merespon **namja** yang selama ini menjadi objek utama kegagalan cintanya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, tapi terimakasih karena memberikannya lagi." Ujarnya enteng. Sungmin tersenyum sinis membalas respon yang dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae.

"Ternyata kau masih punya muka untuk menerima undangan ini." Cerca Sungmin. Hyuk Jae menggeleng lalu tertawa ringan mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan pada dirinya.

"Dan ternyata kau masih tidak punya otak untuk memberikan surat ini padaku." Balas Hyuk Jae tak kalah sinis. Sungmin terdiam sejenak mencoba mengatur emosinya.

"Yang pasti aku akan menjadi pengantin yang cantik dihari pernikahanku nanti." Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seringainya terlihat tak pas dengan wajah manisnya.

"Ya, tentu kau harus melakukkannya. Itu yang harus kau lakukkan, Donghae akan senang melihatmu menjadi sangat cantik." Jawab Hyuk Jae masih dengan ekspresi meremehkan khas miliknya.

"Dan kuharap pernikahan kalian bisa bertahan lama." Lanjutnya.

**Brush!**

2 kopi panas itu tepat mengenai wajah putih Hyuk Jae. Cairan pekat itu benar-benar masih panas dan hal tersebut membuat Hyuk Jae memekik kesakitan menahan rasa panas yang mendera kulit wajahnya. Bercak kemerahan juga terlihat mulai menghiasi wajah manis nan polos itu.

Sungmin sang pelaku utama penyiraman itu langsung melesat pergi keluar café, meninggalkan Hyuk Jae yang masih sibuk menahan rasa panas itu.

Hyuk Jae dengan tergesa-gesa meraih tisu yang berada disudut meja. Tangisan juga meleleh melewati pipi putihnya. Wajah Hyuk Jae yang sudah dipenuhi luka lebam kini harus kembali ternodai oleh bercak merah melepuh akibat cairan panas itu.

Ia menungkupakan wajahnya menahan sakit, tak jarang telapak tangannya mengibas mencoba meminimalisir rasa panas yang mendera wajahnya. Rasa sakit diwajah juga dihatinya datang secara bersamaan.

"**Eom… eomm..eomma**…hikss." Hyuk Jae menangis dengan isakkan kecilnya. Ia berlalu pergi menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya yang melepuh dan kotor karena cairan pekat mengandung **caffeine **itu.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar, air dingin yang mengalir dari keran tidak mampu sepenuhnya menghilangkan efek panas akibat kopi tadi. Ia memandang sendu refleksi wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin didepannya.

Suara decitan pintu menyadarkan kembali kesadarannya. Spontan ia mendongak, menoleh pada orang yang telah menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Oh?!" Changmin menunjuk kejut melihat wajah Hyuk Jae yang memerah. Tak ada respon yang Hyuk Jae berikan pada keterkejutan Changmin.

"Wanita itu menyirammu? Dengan kopi yang dipesannya?" Changmin mulai membrondong Hyuk Jae dengan berbagai pertannyaan, tidak ada jawaban lagi. Hyuk Jae hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba melupakan kejadian buruk tadi.

"Changmin-**ah**…" Suara lemah itu seperti menghentikan waktu yang berputar. Ia membuka matanya lalu menatap Changmin dalam dari cermin toilet didepannya.

"Aku minta barang yang pernah dulu kau berikan padaku."

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki apartement itu dengan langkah lemasnya, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang kini tengah menangis dalam kegelapan yang menguasai ruangan itu. Langkah kakinya semakin melambat saat suara isakkan itu terdengar semakin mengeras.

Ia membuka knop pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, tak berniat mengusik seseorang yang kini tengah menangisi takdirnya. Mata teduhnya membulat sempurna saat penerangan sederhana yang dihasilkan lampu meja memantulkan sebuah cahaya yang membuatnya dapat melihat kesakitan objek indah didepannya.

Bekas kemerahan pada wajah Hyuk Jae nampak jelas menodai kulit putihnya. Saat menyadari kedatangan Donghae, Hyuk Jae segera menghapus air matanya. Menatap tajam **namja** didepannya. Setidaknya sekarang ia ingin mengatakan pada dunia, bahwa ia sedang berada dalam batas kemarahannya. Walaupun dunia tak akan pernah ingin tahu juga tak akan pernah paham…

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Sebuah kalimat mulai meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis **namja** bermata teduh itu. Hyuk Jae terdiam tidak menjawab, matanya menatap kosong kedua manik kelam yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku, heum?" Kini suara itu terdengar makin melembut. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang berdampingan dengan **namja** kurus disampingnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yang kini sudah dinodai dengan banyak bercak merah serta luka lebam.

"Apa kau terluka saat menyeduh kopi?" Kalimat itu sukses membuat sebuah tawa sinis keluar dari bibir **kissable **milik Hyuk Jae.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang terluka begitu parah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu!" Sinis Hyuk Jae masih setia menatap manik kelam itu. Donghae tersentak mendengar penuturan sinis sang kekasih, ia menggenggam jemari Hyuk Jae dengan lembut.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah? Katakan padaku…" Tanyanya masih dengan suara lembutnya. Hyuk Jae belum berniat menjawab, ia menghela nafas sejenak. Tangan putihnya menepis tangan Donghae yang masih sibuk memberikan kehangatan pada jari-jari kurusnya.

"Jawabannya ada pada Lee Sungmin!" Jawabnya sinis, matanya mulai mencoba menahan bulir-bulir bening yang kembali datang. Mata laki-laki berwajah tampan didepannya sontak melebar. Rasa tak percaya juga rasa iba bercampur menjadi satu didalam hatinya.

Pandangan yang sempat teralihkan akibat perkataan **namja** didepannya, kini kembali terfokuskan menatap siluet indah didepannya. Namun lagi-lagi tatapan tulus itu harus kembali tertepiskan akibat rasa kesal dari Hyuk Jae.

"Maafkan aku…" Gumamnya lirih. Hyuk Jae tersenyum sinis menerima permintaan maaf yang tak seharusnya ditunjukkan padanya dan tak seharusnya diucapkan Donghae. Ia menyalahkan langit karena langit kembali memposisikannya ditempat yang tak ia inginkan.

Panggung opera dalam hidupnya membuatnya menjadi tokoh utama dan tokoh antagonis secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa harus kau yang minta maaf?! Kenapa bukan wanita itu?!" Teriak Hyuk Jae dengan isakkan lirihnya. Donghae terdiam. Isakkan yang ia keluarkan seakan membalas teriakkan Hyuk Jae. Dua isakkan kesedihan kini bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi kamar dengan segala batasnya.

Hyuk Jae beranjak dari ranjang, berjalan cepat menuju meja nakas yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Donghae. Mengambil kartu keperakkan itu lalu merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian dan membuang bagian-bagian yang tersisa tepat kewajah teduh **namja** yang sejak dulu diinginkannya.

Isakkan Donghae yang semakin mengeras seakan menjadi jawaban atas perlakuan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae mengatur nafasnya mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai, udara hangat yang dihasilkan penghangat ruangan tak mampu menstabilkan hatinya yang dingin.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai kamar mereka, belum ada isakkan yang dikeluarkannya. Donghae beranjak dari posisinya, berjongkok dihadapan Hyuk Jae. Memaksa **namja** berwajah cantik itu mendongak menatap matanya.

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan berusaha membuatnya meminta maaf padamu." Sebuah kalimat penuh rasa sakit yang dilontarkan Donghae sukses membuat linangan air mata jatuh tak terhankan lagi.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…" Isakkan itu terdengar terlalu lirih, disaat yang bersamaan Donghae memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Memberikan sebuah kehangatan yang jarang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Pelukan mereka semakin mengerat memberi kehangatan satu sama lain pada tubuh yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Tatapan kosong dari kedua manusia yang tengah sibuk bergumul dibalik selimut menjadi penanda bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku menonton konfrensi persmu kemarin…" Sebuah ucapan dengan topik absurd menginstrupsi suasana hening mereka.

"Semua rakyat Korea dan fansmu menangis mendengar pangeran mereka akan menikah." Lanjutnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari ucapan **namja** manis itu. Donghae masih sibuk memejamkan matanya, dagunya ia topang tepat dipucuk kepala Hyuk Jae.

"Banyak fans-fansmu yang memberimu selamat, dan lebih banyak lagi yang menghina Lee Sungmin." Ucapnya lagi walau tak ada satupun jawaban yang dilontarkan Donghae pada setiap perkataannya.

Suasana kembali hening, Hyuk Jae menyerah untuk bicara. Baru saja Donghae akan menyapa bunga tidur yang sudah lama diimpikannya, suara manis itu kini lagi-lagi memecah keheningan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan **tuxedo** pernikahanmu, hanya untukku. Hanya untuk kita berdua…" Ucapan lirih Hyuk Jae sukses membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa bahwa detak jantung **namja** disampingnya semakin cepat.

Mencium beberapa kali pucuk kepala Hyuk Jae, isakkan itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menyakiti dirimu sendiri Lee Hyuk Jae…" Ucap **namja** tampan itu ditengah isakkannya. Hyuk Jae menggeleng tak setuju.

"Tidak, aku bahagia melihatmu mengenakan **tuxedo** itu untukku, setidaknya untuk malam ini." Ucapnya lirih. Donghae mengangguk paham lalu kembali mencium pucuk kepala itu.

.

.

.

**Namja** bermata teduh itu berjalan keluar kamar dengan **tuxedo** indah yang pas dengan wajah tampannya. Namun tak ada senyuman, senyuman khas yang sudah beberapa bulan lalu susah Hyuk Jae dapatkan darinya.

"Tampan…" Gumam Hyuk Jae ditengah aksinya yang sibuk memandangi setiap inchi wajah Donghae. "Tapi kau akan terlihat lebih tampan jika tersenyum…" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin melirih. Donghae membuang muka mencoba menahan segala emosi yang kini bergelut dalam hatinya.

"Tapi bukan kau yang menjadi pengantinku." Jawabnya telak. Hyuk Jae mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku bisa saja menjadi pengantinmu jika kau mencobanya." Jawab Hyuk Jae lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Balas Donghae. Hyuk Jae lagi-lagi mengangguk mengerti. Benar, ia mencoba memahami takdir. Kehidupannya bukan sebuah drama simple penuh cinta sejati yang sering ditayangkan didrama televisi. Ia harus mengorbankan perasannya untuk mendapat hal yang lebih besar dari ini semua untuk bahagia.

"Kau tidak perlu datang, itu akan membuatmu tersakiti." Ucapan Donghae mendapat gelengan mutlak dari Hyuk Jae. Ia menatap manik kelam itu dalam sebelum memberi penjelasan atas tindakkannya.

"Dia mengundangku, dan aku harus datang. Kita lihat siapa yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir." Jawab Hyuk Jae tegas. Donghae lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan isakkannya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduk Hyuk Jae dan memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu. Membagi semua hal yang ada didalam tubuhnya pada **namja** yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae menatap bangunan mewah didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Rumah besar itu kini dipenuhi dengan tamu-tamu dan juga banyak wartawan yang mengerubunginya. Kaki Hyuk Jae melemah untuk melangkah, tapi pikirannnya berhenti ketika sekelebat keputusan untuk kembali menghantuinya. Tidak mudah untuk masuk baginya, tapi dengan segala kekuasan Donghae sekarang faktanya ia tengah berdiri memandang objek mewah itu dengan Takdir yang juga berhadapan dengan Hyuk Jae.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia kembali melangkah lagi untuk memasuki istana mewah keluarga Tan. Merapikan kembali kondisi jas yang awalnya sempat berantakan akibat angin yang terus saja menerpa tubuh kusursnya.

Langkah demi langkah diputusnya, dan air mata itu jatuh ketika tubuhnya berhasil memasuki tempat yang kini berdekorasikan warna putih itu. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah terdiam ditengah-tengah acara dengan raut wajah datarnya.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, memulai sebuah kontak mata dengan ilusi cinta didalamnya. Donghae tersenyum manis membalas tatapan Hyuk Jae. Wajah datarnya kini dipenuhi dengan satu senyuman yang juga hanya ditunjukkan pada **namja **manis yang kini berada cukup jauh darinya.

"**Saranghae**…"

Gumaman tanpa suara itu kembali diucapkan oleh **namja brunette** ini. Hyuk Jae tidak mendengarnya, Hyuk Jae tidak mampu merasakannya, tapi ia yakin suatu saat pengorbanannya ini akan menghasilkan kebahagian yang ia cari selama ini…

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Ah…akhirnya updet lagi. Entah chapt ini bisa bikin kalian menangis atau tidak yang pasti kami mewek dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada. Maaf jika masih banyak typo, alur yang berantakkan, dan kata-kata yang tidak berkenan dihati para readers. Maaf juga jika kami belum bisa membalas review kalian. Terimakasih banyak atas responnya :)**

**Jadi apakah ff ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glass Chapt 5.**

**Warning: Diharap bagi para pembaca yang masih dibawah umur dilarang keras untuk membaca chapt ini, tanpa bimbingan orang dewasa (Gak inget umur -_-")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuk Jae Pov.**

Aku menatapnya…

Dia menatapku…

Dan…

Posisi kami benar-benar berada dijarak pandang terjelas….

Senyuman hangat itu ia tunjukkan untukku, bahkan ketika sorak-sorai para tamu terasa menyesakkanku ia tetap tersenyum dalam posisi terbaiknya.

Tap…

Aku memundurkan langkahku, mencoba bersembunyi dari pandangannya yang terasa mengikatku. Dan begitu pula dengannya, ia mencoba mendekatiku namun langkahnya terlihat sangat berat.

Dia hampir menangis…

Mungkinkah ia menangis karena aku?

Kukira itu benar, karna sekarang dirikulah yang menjadi pihak paling jahat disini. Dimana aku menjadi sang antagonis dalam panggung semu ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, itu kulakukan agar air mata ini tidak jatuh dengan bodohnya melewati pipiku. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untukku menangis, dan aku berani bertaruh mereka akan memandangku dengan remeh jika aku melakukannya disini.

Aku tak bisa menyeka air matamu Choi Donghae…

Bahkan gumaman cinta yang selalu kau lontarkan untukku setiap malam sangat sulit untuk kubalas.

Bukan, aku berani bersumpah aku bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja ini terlalu sulit bagiku. Terlalu sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa pria menjijikkan sepertiku telah menjatuhkanmu kedalam sebuah pusaran hitam yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehmu.

Disini aku hanyalah orang jahat…

Yang selalu dituntut untuk menjadi pihak paling baik…

Tapi aku tidak bisa…

Dan sekali lagi, itu sangat sulit untukku. Untuk sekarang, ini bukanlah cinta yang kuinginkan…

**Hyuk Jae Pov END.**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Kemunculan seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun mewahnya mengalihkan pandangan setiap orang yang berada disana, segala mata terarah padanya. Menjadi pusat perhatian ketika seseorang malah ingin bersembunyi didalamnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis, namun satu senyuman getir ditunjukkannya untuk seorang laki-laki disudut sana yang tengah menatap mereka dengan kosong. Wanita cantik itu ingin menangis, tatapan pria pucat itu terlalu menuntutnya dan itu membuat langkahnya semakin sulit.

Lama mereka bertatapan, bertanya tentang sebuah kepastian yang selalu dipertanyakan. Hingga salah seorang pengiring menyadarkan wanita cantik itu. Ia berjalan pelan kearah **namja brunette** yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya. Langkahnya sangatlah bimbang, ia masih menerka-nerka memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya ketika ia sudah memilih sebuah pilihan.

Lee Sungmin, wanita cantik itu menghela nafas. Raut sedihnya ia sembunyikan dibalik renda yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Uluran tangan yang diperolehnya dari Donghae membuatnya semakin kalut, sesekali **yeoja **cantik ini melirikkan pandangannya kepria yang kini hanya menatap adegan itu dengan wajah yang amat miris.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas untuk memantapkan hatinya. Jarak diantara Sungmin dan Donghae semakin menipis. Satu orang pria…, ah tidak! Dua orang pria kini menitikkan air mata. Bukan air mata kebahagian ataupun air mata haru yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping mereka saat ini. Air mata itu, air mata kesedihan…

Seorang Pastor ditengah mereka mulai memanjatkan sebuah doa sekaligus janji yang diikuti oleh kedua insan ini. Janji suci itu sedikit tersendat keluar dari bibir Donghae ketika tatapan mata Hyuk Jae seolah meminta sebuah harapan.

Dan sorak sorai kembali terdengar saat janji-janji memuakkan bagi Donghae itu terselesaikan dengan mudah. Tepuk tangan, jepretan kamera, juga senyuman menghiasi suasana pernikahan mereka.

Seseorang datang membawa objek indah berkilau ke tempat mereka berada. Menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah darah itu pada Donghae. Jemari lentik Donghae benar-benar bergetar, rasa bersalah dan dosa yang menuntutnya selalu menjadi pihak yang akan menakutinya kelak.

Hyuk Jae kembali menangis ketika jemari Donghae mulai membuka kotak tersebut dengan gerakan perlahan. Semuanya terasa menyayat hatinya. Ini lebih dari sebuah pengkhianatan yang biasanya ia lakukan, ini adalah takdir yang terlalu menjatuhkannya. Tuhanpun membenarkan opini tersebut dengan senyuman hangat namun angkuh yang menjadi senandung mengerikan bagi diri Lee Hyuk Jae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya berat ketika tatapan sang ayah menjadi fokus utama dirinya untuk segera menyematkan cincin berlian itu kejemari lentik Lee Sungmin. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia masih berharap sebuah keajaiban akan datang. Membiarkan dirinya terlepas lalu menarik Hyuk Jae pergi dari takdir kejam ini.

Namun ia sadar, ini bukan sebuah dongeng. Bukan dongeng yang akan berakhir dengan bahagia ketika sang pemeran utama bersatu dengan segala kesederhanaan yang menjadi pemanisnya. Ini adalah kerealistisan yang menuntut dirinya untuk tetap bertahan ditempat ketika dirimu ingin merasakan apa itu kebahagian yang sebenarnya. Seperti…

Terluka dan melukai.

"Aku minta maaf." Gumaman Donghae tertangkap jelas iris mata Hyuk Jae ketika cincin berlian yang tengah dirutuki Hyuk Jae tersemat pas dijemari Tan Sungmin.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk mengerti. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari kerumunan para tamu, beralih ketempat tersepi yang ada ditempat ini. Ia menepuk dadanya saat air mata itu benar-benar enggan untuk berhenti menetes. Tangannya melekat pada tembok, menumpu tubuhnya yang terasa amat lemas dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Keseimbangan yang sebenarnya memang sudah terenggut sejak dulu.

Tapi takdir kini juga menuntut bekasnya, sebuah bekas yang bahkan tak berarti apa-apa bagi orang lain namun terlalu berharga untuknya. Choi Donghae, Tuhan memintamu untuk melepaskannya Lee Hyuk Jae, dosamu sudah terlalu besar untuk dimaafkan. Mungkin kau adalah pendosa yang paling menjiikkan yang pernah datang ke kuil barat. Begitulah mereka menganggapmu…

"Aku tidak kuat lagi…" Hyuk Jae bergumam dengan segala batasan yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik yang mengetahui keberadaan Hyuk Jae, juga tengah menahan tangisnya. Dirinya tidak ingin terlihat bodoh untuk menangis tersedu-sedu di acara pernikahan sang anak karena alasan yang tidak logis. Park Jung Soo berdiri ditengah kerumunan dengan pandangan sendunya yang hanya berpusat pada laki-laki yang kini menangis disudut rumah mewah ini.

Dirinya sadar, ia bahkan tak layak hanya untuk berkata bahwa kini perasaan iba tengah melanda hatinya. Dan ia tahu bayang-bayang tentang hal ini terjadi akibat kebodohannya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik lagi selain mencoba untuk menegarkan diri agar berhenti bersikap sebagai orang yang munafik.

Berbeda dengan sang istri, Yeong Won kini memberikan sebuah ekspresi datarnya. Ia juga tengah memperhatikan Lee Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan mengintrograsi. Bisikan lemahnya disambut sempurna kedalam indera pendengaran sang kaki tangan.

Kaki tangan Choi Yeong Won itu membungkuk mengerti ketika sebuah perintah menjadi awal permainan didalam kisah cinta rumit namun lebih sederhana dibanding dengan dongeng-dongeng yang tercipta sebelumnya. Tak ada apel beracun, tak ada ibu peri, tak ada ibu tiri yang jahat, tak ada penyihir, juga tak ada kutukkan keramat. Ini menjadi begitu rumit hanya karna satu hal, yaitu keeogisan…

.

.

.

Kibum menatap kedatangan dua insan keacara pernikahan sang adik ipar dengan sinis. Decihan yang ditunjukkan untuk Henry tertangkap jelas oleh obsidian kelam sang suami. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya maju, mendekati tempat Zhoumi dan Henry yang tengah bergandengan mesra. Siwon ingin menghentikan langkah sang istri. Tapi bodoh baginya jika ia masih bersikeras melakukan itu.

Kemauan keras dari Kim Kibum membuatnya tak bisa berkutik, bahkan kini dua pasangan itu saling berhadapan menunjukkan kemesraan yang sangat menjijikkan.

Kibum tersenyum anggun menyambut kedatangan Zhoumi juga Henry, begitu juga dengan Henry dan Zhoumi yang saat ini tengah memberikan sebuah tundukkan hormat pada seorang yang lebih tinggi sebagai bentuk formalitas, juga salam awal pertemuan antara Kibum dan Zhoumi.

"Kau datang? Mungkinkah dia kakakmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku, Henry**ssi**?" Kibum berujar dengan penekanan kata yang begitu kentara. Hanya Zhoumi yang tak merasa janggal dengan hal tersebut. Siwon bahkan mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat tangan sang istri saat dirinya tersadar, akan sebuah ketidak nyamanan yang melanda hatinya.

"**Ne**. Zhoumi-**hyung**, perkenalkan ini nyonya Kim. Dia atasanku, aku pernah menceritakan tentangnya padamu sebelumnya bukan?" Henry berujar singkat. Mata sipitnya memberikan sebuah respon buruk pada Siwon yang juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

Melakukan perang mata menjadi pilihan yang tepat saat ini untuk Siwon juga Henry.

"**Ah, ne**…, **annyeonghaseyeo**. Benar kata Henry, kau sangat cantik." Salam sopan nan hangat itu hanya dibalas dengan senyuman angkuh dari Kibum. Kibum menyeringai tipis ketika mendapati pandangan Henry teralihkan pada dirinya. Mereka saling bertatapan lama melupakan kedua orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

Satu dengan sebuah kebingungan dan satu lagi dengan sebuah kesengsaraan.

Siwon dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan sang istri dari jemari lentiknya. Setelah sebelumnya memberikan salam perpisahan pada Zhoumi, ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah menatapnya dengan nanar. Ekspresi datar lagi-lagi menyambut 2 manik Henry ketika dirinya ingin memandang sang pangeran salju didepannya.

.

.

.

Langkah Siwon tiba-tiba tercekat, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengkerutkan keningnya ketika siluet wajah yang tampak sama mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Lee Hyuk Jae, nama itu terngiang setelah keterkejutannya hilang. Dengan pelan ia mendekati tubuh kurus yang tengah sibuk menyeka air matanya.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…?" Ucapnya ragu berusaha memastikan bahwa orang yang ada didepannya kini benar-benar orang yang ia maksud. Tubuh Hyuk Jae menegang sekita, ketika kontak mata diantara mereka mulai terjalin.

"**H…hyung**?!" Ucapnya terbata berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Terdengar jelas bahwa suaranya sangat lirih kini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau kenal dengan seseorang disini? Kenapa datang kepernikahan adikku?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon langsung membrondong Hyuk Jae yang masih sibuk menetralisir ketakutannya. Namun matanya melebar ketika kata 'adikku' tertangkap jelas olehnya.

"Adik?" Bukan sebuah jawaban tapi sebuah pertanyaan yang sekarang meluncur dari bibirnya. Refleks Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba membenarkan ucapan laki-laki manis ini.

"Tan Sungmin?" Tanya Hyuk Jae lagi. Siwon kembali mengkerutkan keningnya ketika sebuah pikiran-pikiran aneh yang siap menjadi fakta muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu nama Tan Sungmin? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Hyuk Jae terdiam memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang harus ia berikan pada laki-laki nyaris sempurna ini.

"Lupakan, harusnya aku tahu adikmu siapa." Jawab Hyuk Jae singkat ditengah keterkejutannya menyadari fakta bahwa orang yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah menjadi titik ternyamannya adalah kakak dari seseorang yang menjadi penguasa hatinya kini. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Choi Siwon sambil menyeka air matanya cepat.

Namun dengan sigap, Siwon meraih tangan kurus itu hingga kini malah berbalik menghadapnya lagi. Hyuk Jae sempat terlonjak dengan gerakan spontan yang dilakukan Choi Siwon padanya. Hyuk Jae mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kekar itu namun sebuah kesia-siaan kini didapatkannya.

Sorak sorai mengalihkan perhatian semua orang termasuk kedua orang ini. Dua insan yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam acara ini kini tengah bercumbu mesra didepan banyaknya tamu yang datang. Tubuh Hyuk Jae membeku, lelehan air mata sekali lagi membasahi pipinya. Bahkan ia melupakan keberadaan Choi Siwon yang tengah memandang aneh reaksinya.

Ia menghempaskan kasar genggaman tangan Siwon ketika cumbuan itu semakin intens. Siwon kembali menginstrupsi kegiatan Hyuk Jae dengan genggaman tangan kekarnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi mana boleh kau pergi begitu saja. Lagipula acaranya belum selesai." Tegas Siwon membuat Hyuk Jae terpaksa menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

Suasana hening diantara kedua orang ini berbanding terbalik dengan hiruk pikuk para tamu didepannya. Sang pengantin akan membuang buket bunga yang dibawanya. Jelas saja semua tamu berkerumun didepan sana berniat menjadi seseorang beruntung yang mendapatkan buket bunga penuh mitos itu.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi pada Hyuk Jae. Masa bodoh dengan mitos itu, masa bodoh dengan segalanya. Ia hanya ingin pergi, melarikan diri dari tempat yang menurutnya tak lebih baik dari neraka ini.

"**Hana**! **Du**l! **Set**!" Teriakkan serempak dari para tamu saat Sungmin mulai mengayunkan buket bunga itu kebelakang tubuhnya. Donghae mulai memamerkan senyum manisnya saat hitungan ketiga mulai terucapkan…bunga itu melayang…dan…

**PUK**!

Bucket bunga itu sukses berada ditangan Hyuk Jae. Semua mata terfokus pada dirinya, begitu juga dengan Donghae, Sungmin, juga Siwon yang berada disampingnya. Hyuk Jae gelagapan, tatapan Donghae yang seakan memerintahkannya untuk pergi juga tatapan Sungmin yang seakan menghina dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Sungmin tersenyum sinis melihat gerak-gerik yang ditunjukkan Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae bersiap membalikkan dirinya, genangan kristal yang selalu menghampirinya sejak langkah kakinya dimulai ditempat ini tertangkap jelas oleh Siwon.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahumu kenapa aku ada ditempat ini." Gumamnya rendah yang hanya terdengar oleh Siwon sebelum sukses melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae memandang nanar batu nisan didepannya, berpahatkan sebuah nama, nama seorang wanita yang sangat berarti dikehidupan Choi Donghae, tempat sang ibu kandung mengistirahatkan dirinya. Hyuk Jae terduduk disamping makam setelah sebelumnya meletakkan buket bunga yang didapatkannya dari pernikahan sang anak tepat diatas tanah basah itu. Menyiram sebotol soju ketempat itu, keatas tanah subur dengan rumput segar yang mengelilinginya sembari memanjatkan doa-doa abstrak.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan aura dingin yang menyapa tubuhnya. Tatapan kosong itu menjabarkan bagaimana kondisi hatinya saat ini. Cairan soju yang masih tersisa dibotol itu ditegaknya hingga tak bersisa. Rasa pahit yang memenuhi ruang mulutnya menjadi pemanis dalam kesedihannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu **ahjumma**." Ujarnya lemah kepada seseorang diatas sana. "Anakmu sudah menikah sekarang, bukan denganku. Mempelainya sangat cantik tapi jujur saja aku tidak menyukainya." Lanjutnya lagi. Isakkannya muncul dan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi tanah basah itu.

"Kau tidak membencikukan **ahjumma**? Aku mengacaukan hidup laki-laki itu. Tapi dia juga melakukannya padaku, haruskah aku meminta maaf sekarang?" Ujarnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Hanya angin, angin yang kembali menghardik setiap tindakannya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" Kalimat itu terus diulangnya. Ditengah isakan lirihnya juga deraian air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti membasahi setiap ruang wajahnya.

"Tapi apakah hanya aku yang bersalah? Aku bahkan sudah meminta maaf…" Kembali ia berujar. Hyuk Jae mendirikan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Tatapan tajamnya memicing menatap buket bunga itu tajam.

"Kalian berdua harusnya mati…"

"Choi Donghae! Tan Sungmin!" Teriakkan itu benar-benar menggema dilahan kosong namun mencengkam ini. Teriakkan dengan segala emosi yang memenuhinya.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae melangkahkan kakinya berat. Ia menysuri jembatan sungai Han dengan tangisan yang masih tak kunjung terhenti. Tanpa sadar sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam tengah mengikuti langkah lemahnya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya tepat menghadap sungai. Orang yang berada didalam mobil mewah itu sontak akan mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari mobil, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan saat jawaban pasti dari pertanyaannya sudah berada didepan matanya.

"**Eomma**!" Hyuk Jae berteriak kencang, memanggil sebuah julukkan untuk seseorang yang kini berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Bahkan kebaradaan orang tersebut telah lenyap dari dunia yang dipijakinya.

"Kenapa mendapatkan satu orang saja begitu sulit?! Aku hanya menginginkannya!" Teriaknya frustasi seraya mengacak surai cokelat yang dimilkinya. Nafasnya terengah berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Suara mobil yang berlalu lalang tak mampu menyamarkan teriakannya.

Bahkan sosok itu kini mendengarnya, mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Hyuk Jae mendekatkan tubuhnya kepembatas jembatan hingga dirinya berhasil menatap aliran air sungai Han dengan sangat jelas. Langit malam yang menghitam senada dengan kondisi hatinya yang buruk.

Laki-laki didalam mobil mewah itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar. Suara debaman yang dihasilkan gesekan dari pintu mobil menyadarkan Hyuk Jae dari keterpurukkannya.

Kontan saja Hyuk Jae membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap arah suara dengan takut-takut. Ia hendak melangkah mundur namun tatapan laki-laki didepannya seperti menitahkan dirinya untuk tetap diam ditempatnya berada.

"Aku tidak percaya ini…" Bisikkan lemah itu kembali mengurungnya dalam sebuah ketidak pastian. Siwon, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya maju menuju tempat Hyuk Jae berada. Langkah mereka semakin dekat hingga dua iris kelam itu saling bertautan.

"Kau dan adikku? Jadi bintang besar yang kau maksud itu dia?" Pertanyaan dari Siwon benar-benar membungkam mulutnya. Hyuk Jae tidak dapat berkelak lagi, semua tuduhan itu mengarah pada dirinya dan kini ia menjadi tersangka atas kesalah besar itu.

"Lee Hyuk Jae katakan padaku…" Siwon menekankan kata-katanya. Hyuk Jae menggeleng lemah, tidak bermaksud untuk berkelit. Sebuah gelengan yang ditunjukkan atas ketidak sanggupan menjawab pertannyaan dari **namja** tampan itu.

"Tidak…, katakan padaku. Kau mengenalnya?" Siwon menggengam kuat pundak Hyuk Jae. Memaksa Hyuk Jae untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang terus membayanginya berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Jadi orang yang ibuku maksud adalah kau?" Siwon kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak dimengerti atau benar-benar dimengerti oleh Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae menundukkan kepalanya.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya atas rasa malunya. Melihat respon Hyuk Jae yang begitu kentara, Siwon hanya mendengus dalam ketidak percayaannya.

Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Hyuk Jae. Mengumpat sesuatu yang bahkan tak terdengar oleh Hyuk Jae. Siwon benar-benar terkejut, bahkan ia tidak bisa menerima apa yang tengah melandanya kini. Dunia begitu sempit…, atau takdir yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan?

"**Hyung**…" Hyuk Jae membuka suara, dengan perlahan Siwon kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hyuk Jae yang sekarang tengah menatap wajahnya dengan intens.

"Apakah kesempatan yang kau maksud itu masih berlaku?" Tanyanya yang langsung dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Siwon. Keadaan benar-benar membuatnya menjadi orang yang jahat…

.

.

.

Donghae menatap objek layu didepannya nanar. Batu nisan itu seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dalam hatinya. 'Hyuk Jae datang?' Pikirnya masih menatap buket bunga itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Ia terduduk disamping makam, keadaan yang mengcekam saat tengah malam tak menurunkan niatnya untuk tetap berada ditempat mengerikan ini. Jemari panjangnya meraih ponsel pintarnya. Mengetik beberapa baris kata yang hendak dikirmkannya untuk seseorang. Setelah itu ia kembali menyimpan ponsel pintar itu kedalam saku celananya. Doa-doa untuk sang Budha ia panjatkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya sinis. Pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae benar-benar membuatnya muak. Tangannya bergetar menahan rasa sedih ketika sebuah panggilan menginstrupsi kegiatannya yang tengah memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cintanya.

Ingin sekali ia menekan tombol merah untuk menghentikan suara dari nada deringnya namun hal itu urung dilakukannya. Nama itu, suaranya, bahkan wajahnya sekarang terus membayangi pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kamar hotel yang ditempatinya nanar. Bahkan rumah yang disiapkan sang orang tua untuk ditempati kedua mempelai ini hanya sia-sia sekarang. Ia kesepian dan dirinya merasa jatuh seketika. Pengorbanan yang dilakukannya untuk orang yang dicintainya hanya dianggap sebuah bualan belaka.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang berukuran besar nan elegan. Menekuk lututnya dan menengelamkan wajahnya disana. Memejamkan matanya mencoba menghalau segala kegelisahan yang mendera pikiran juga hatinya.

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

Suara ketukkan pintu yang berulang membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung mencoba menebak siapa orang yang tengah menganggu kesendiriannya. Langkah lemahnya berirama dengan suara ketukkan yang semakin mengeras.

Ia membuka pintu lemah, mendongakkan wajahnya keluar pintu menatap siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya.

Dan seketika itupula matanya melebar. Ia menatap iba sosok didepannya. Keadannya sangatlah lusuh. Pakaian yang berantakan juga surai ikal yang teracak diterpa angin. **Namja** bersurai ikal itu menatap Sungmin dengan kosong.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar tanpa persetujuan Sungmin sebelumnya. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar hotel dengan gerakkan lemahnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Sungmin membuka suara. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu membalikkan tubuhnya tepat memandang obsidian teduh milik Sungmin.

Langkahnya terdengar mendekati tubuh mungil wanita itu. Memeluknya erat ketika jarak tak mampu lagi memisahkan mereka. Kyuhyun, pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin. Membiarkan Sungmin mendengar segala helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhnya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, ini bukan apa-apa bagiku." Bisiknya lemah membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bergetar, termasuk Sungmin yang kini tengah menahan tangisannya.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai sehitam arang milik Sungmin. Memberikan sebuah kehangatan mendalam untuk wanita yang dicintainya itu. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin.

Hingga jarak mereka benar-benar tak tersisa sedikitpun. Melumat bibir bersahpe-M itu penuh nafsu namun tentu saja ia melakukannya atas dasar cinta yang mendalam.

Ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi lumat-lumatan kasar. Begitu menuntut namun menggairahkan. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin kearah ranjang berdiameter luas tersebut. Kembali menerjang dan memberikan rangsangan cinta yang tak akan pernah didapatkannya dari lelaki yang sudah menghancurkannya, Choi Donghae.

.

.

.

"Ini…"

Sebungkus **heroine** diterimanya dari sang sahabat, Shim Changmin. Hyuk Jae menerima obat-obatan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Menghirupnya sejenak memastikan bahwa barang yang dimintanya benar-benar barang yang ia maksud.

Hyuk Jae menepuk singkat punggung Changmin, berterimakasih atas apa yang dilakukan Changmin untuk dirinya, namun belum sempat Hyuk Jae melangkah untuk pergi dari rumah **fla**t Changmin, laki-laki berjulukkan **evil **itu menahan tubuh Hyuk Jae dengan tangannya. Menggenggam erat tangan sang sehabat dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah yang paling cepat membuat kita ketergantungan. Aku harap kau mengerti apa maksudku Hyuk…" Terangnya. Gurat kekhawatiran terlukis jelas dalam siluet wajahnya, Hyuk Jae mengangguk mengerti lalu menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat.

"Aku tahu, terimakasih." Katanya singkat memutus pertemuan mereka dipagi buta ini.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae membuka pintu apartement mereka lemah. Mulai menghidupkan penerangan yang membantu indera penglihatannya untuk melihat walau dengan tatapan yang kosong sekalipun. Setelah meletakkan jaket juga tas selempangnya keatas sofa ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Meraih sebuah sendok juga lilin kecil yang berada didekat meja makan mereka. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya didekat sofa, menjatuhkan dirinya tepat keatas lantai. Menyerap dinginnya tanah yang seakan ingin menelan tubuh kurusnya dalam sebuah kesakitan.

Jemarinya terulur meraih beberapa bungkus 'obat', juga jarum suntik yang diterimanya dari sang sahabat. Mulai menyalakan lilin juga meneteskan sedikit air kedalam sendok logam itu. Hyuk Jae juga menaburkan serbuk '**heroine**' itu keatas air yang sudah dididihkan sebelumnya diatas sendok logam dengan lilin kecilnya.

Setelah membiarkan obat itu larut kedalam air tersebut, Hyuk Jae segera memasukkan cairan yang dibuatnya kedalam jarum suntik yang sudah berada digenggamannya.

Matanya sejenak terfokus pada objek kesakitan didalamnya. Masih mencoba menimbang segala tindakan juga konsekuensi yang mungkin saja menimpanya kelak. Ia menghela nafas dalam berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku minta maaf." Gumamam doa itu ia tunjukkan untuk sang Budha. "Hiks…, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Lagi ia menggumamkan kata itu. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya kata itu terucap dari bibir manisnya.

Ia meletakkan jarum suntik yang sudah berisi '**heroine**' itu keatas lantai. Sedikit menyibak celana jeans yang digunakannya keatas. Memudahkannya untuk mencari tempat yang aman agar bekas dari suntikan itu tak akan nampak.

Ia mengarahkan jarum suntik itu tepat kearah jempol kakinya. Matanya terkatup rapat berusaha menghalau segala ketakutannya. Mengekrutkan kakinya ketika sensasi sengatan terasa menjulur memasuki tubuhnya, memberikan sebuah rangsangan ketenangan yang selalu dituntutnya.

Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya sejenak membiarkan cairan itu mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Bersandar pada kaki sofa sembari mencari sebuah ketenangan absurd yang hanya bisa diperolehnya dengan cara buruk nan kotor ini.

Cara kotor dimana langit kembali menuduhkan dirinya kedalam sebuah kesalahan besar. Membiarkan angin membawa bisikkan yang menyatakan seberapa besar dosa yang telah dihasilkannya.

.

.

.

Getaran dari ponsel pintar itu menyadarkan Donghae dari tidur tenangnya. Ia mengerjap kaget ketika sadar dirinya tengah tertidur diatas lahan pemakaman. Bias matahari yang terpantulkan secara gamblang membuat kedua manik teduhnya mengerjap tak nyaman.

Perlahan ia membangunkan tubuhnya, meraih ponsel pintar yang diletakkan kedalam saku jas mahal miliknya. Donghae segera menekan tombol '**answer**' ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya kini.

"**Yeobsaeyeo eomma**?"

.

.

.

Laki-laki berwajah teduh itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement mereka dengan wajah lusuhnya. Pakaiannya berantakan begitu juga dengan surai **brunette**nya yang teracak tak rapi. Senyumannya terkembang saat ia berhasil berada tepat didepan apartement pribadi miliknya juga milik sang kekasih.

Decitan pintu terdengar ketika Donghae berhasil masuk setelah memasukkan beberapa kode pin rumah mereka. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam apartement itu dengan wajah yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan wajahnya yang sebelumnya.

Senyuman manis tak pernah luntur bahkan ketika dirinya kini sudah mendapati sang kekasih menatap kosong jendela apartement diatas lantai.

Tak ada respon yang diberikan Hyuk Jae ketika mengetahui sang kekasih tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Ia masih memandang langit dengan bias fajar yang hampir menghilang.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Hyuk Jae. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sebuah bungkusan obat mengalihkan pandangannya. Jarum suntik, lilin yang sudah redup, juga sendok logam semakin membuatnya bingung.

Mata teduhnya menatap marah kearah Hyuk Jae. Ia meriah cepat bungkusan tersebut lalu mencicipinya sedikit memastikan kecurigannya.

Matanya sontak membulat, ia menggeleng tak percaya. Dihempaskannya benda itu kasar tepat kearah Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae? Ia masih terdiam tak bergeming. Tak ada respon, matanya masih terfokus pada pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Geram Donghae. Hyuk Jae masih diam tak berniat membalas, bahkan ketika Donghae mulai menelusuri tubuhnya untuk memastikan opininya, Hyuk Jae masih terdiam tak bergeming.

Sebuah bekas luka membiru dibagian jempol kaki Hyuk Jae mau tak mau membuat Donghae meneteskan air matanya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya keatas lantai, tepat dihadapan Hyuk Jae dengan tangisan yang bahkan tak ditanggapi oleh **namja** manis ini.

Dengan terpaksa **namja** bersurai coklat itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap laki-laki yang kini berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, maafkan aku…" Ucapnya berusaha membuat sebuah pembelaan.

Donghae mendekati **namja** manis itu. Menangkup wajahnya, memaksa kedua manik sipit itu memandang iris **hezel **teduhnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, Donghae memandang Hyuk Jae dengan lembut. Mengecup bibir** kissable** itu singkat lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Hyuk Jae masih saja kokoh dalam kekosongannya. Ia terdiam dalam kehangatan yang Donghae berikan untuknya. Lelehan air mata yang jatuh ketika mendengar isakkan Donghae masih mengkokohkan keegoisannya.

Ia hanya ingin bahagia, walau itu semu tapi setidaknya…

Itu masih bisa terasakan…

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: Chapther 5 akhirnya kami updet lagi, maaf jika di chapt ini penggambaran Hyuk Jae kami buat sedikit ekstrem. Huh~ apa menurut readers sekalian Sungminlah yang paling jahat? Eum..entahlah menurut kami Hyuk Jaelah yang paling jahat. Hehehe~ Maaf juga atas typo, alur yang aneh, diksi yang tidak jelas, juga kata-kata yang menyinggung para readers sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chapt depan ^^, untuk chapt ini kami akan membalas review, maaf baru bisa membalasnya sekarang dan itupun hanya review untuk chapt 4. Tapi jujur, kami sangat berterimkasih pada kalian semua para reader ^^**

**Jadi apa ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review.**

**Sullhaehyuk: **Jeongmalyeo? Chingu benaran mewek karena ff kami? Hu~ kami seneng dengernya ^^, ternyata ff kami masih bisa buat orang nangis wkwkwkwk. Kata-kata Hyuk Jae lebih jleb lagi chingu hehe, kami malah kasihan dengan semua cast yang ternistakan. Untuk bersatunya, eum…kita tunggu endnya aja ya chingudeul? Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Lee ikan: **Hu~ kami juga nangis, heheheh XD! Semuanya kasian chingu! #tarikhyuk. Ini udah dilanjut ^^, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Wonnie: **Betul chingu-deul! Sekali-kali biarkan Wonppa yang tersiksa! Jangan Bumma terus! #diinjek. Ini karma phala karena Wonppa sering selingkuh di ff lain, huahahahahaa! Huhu~ chapt depan sepertinya Wonppa bakal lebih tersiksa. Endnya? Biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Kekeke! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Bluerissing: **Hu~ andwae! Kalo dilepasin HaeHyuknya gimana? Sungmin jahatkah? Donghae lebih jahat lagi #ditabok. Ming gk menerima Kyu karena, Ming sukanya sama Hae eonni ^^, kesempatan akan terungkap dichapt selanjutnya, atau dichapt ini sudah terungkap? Hehehe, yang pasti eonni harus baca terus kalo mau semuanya benar-benar terungkap. Ini udah dilanjut eonni, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Hideyatsutinielf: **Betul! Semuanya memang sangat egois chingu ^^! Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Amandhharu0522: **Huhu! Saya senang chingu jadi korban ff ini..*eh? Hu~ terimakasih #blushing. Padahal tulisan kami ini sangat pas-passan, Iya Hyukkie selalu tersiksa karena Hae XD! Ucapan Donghae ke Sungmin bakal terungkap di chapt depan, juga ucapan Siwon akan segera terungkap! Jadi pantengin terus ne? XD! Ini next chaptnya, kami tidak tahu chapt ini bakal buat chingu nangis atau nggak, tp kami harap chingu mewek semewek-meweknya chapt lalu. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Paprikapumkin**: Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan merivew di ff ini ^^ huhu! Maaf jika ff ini membuat chingu bingung, tapi kami berharap semoga kebingungannya makin terhapuskan di chapt ini. Ne! semuanya mainin perasaan, terimakasih karena sudah suka ^^. Hehehe! Mereka bersatu gak ya? Happy end gak ya? Tunggu chapt selanjutnya ne? Terimakasih juga karena sudah membaca ff ini ^^.

**Najika bunny**: aing…aing! Iya ff ini memang sangat ambigu chingudeul ^^, kami juga gk tega lihat dua uke imut ini memperebutkan namja ikan itu! Bocah upil itu sudah muncul dichapt ini XD! Sibum kelarnya diakhir chingudeul, jadi pantengin terus ne? chingu mewek? Kami seneng dengernya #plak. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Guest**: Sungmin tega banget ya chingu? Hehe iya. Dia rada sangar di ep-ep ini, Hyuk bakalan terus manis kok, pasti! Kami berani jamin! Kapan yah yuk bahagia? Tunggu jawabannya di next chapt ne? Kalo Hyuk ama Won, Bumnnya sama siapa donk? Huehehehehe XD! Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**KyuMinKyuMin**: Hehehe, iya Mingnya jahat disini. Sungmin nikah sama Hae karena dia suka Hae. Huhu! Tidak semudah itu memperjuangkan Hae chingudeul dan tidak semudah itu juga ming kembali ke kyu *smirk #ditampol, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Cho ri rin**: Hyukie pasti sabar kok, hehehehe ^^. Terimakasih atas reviewnya chingudeul…

**Dindahaehyukshipper**: Pistol? Omona! O_o, kejam sangat dirimu chingu-deul… wkwkwkwkwkw, Hyukkie mau? Mau apa chingu? Kami penasaran… :3, jangan bingung. Ini udh dilanjut kok. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Anchofishy**: Hu~ Hyuk juga jahat ke Ming chingu-deul…, karena kalo Hyukkie gak kesikasa ep ep ini gak bakal tercipta chingu… wkwkwkwkwkw, gak ada maksud apa-apa kok, Cuma mau nenangin ming aja… ^^. Terimakasih atas reviewnya…, ini sudah dilanjut ^^

**Lee Hyuk Nara**: Iya chingu, Hyukkie-nya kasian… :'(, sukses ga yah? wkwkwkwkwk Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Guest**: hu~ kami senang chingu bisa nangis baca ep-ep ini (?) ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**86H0404H1015**: Wah chingu nyesek? He~ senangnya :D, Iya, kisah cinta mereka sakit bgt…, Bahagia? Huehehehehe…, kita lihat diend nanti :), Hyuk, iya. Dia kasian chingu. Bingung juga milih siapa yang paling tersiksa. Wkwkwkwkwkw ini udah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Asha lightyagamikun**: Satu perasaan juga yang chingu ajarkan saat kami membaca review-an chingu-deul…, blushing… wkwkwkwkwkkw, Chingu nangiskah? Ah~ senangnya :), ne! ini sudah dilanjut! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Niknukss**: Kami malah nangis pas Hyuk Jae harus liat Hae pake tuxedo saat dikamar itu lho! Hehehehe…, senang denger chingu bisa nangis karna baca ff ini. Ne! ini udh dilanjut! Tapi untuk bahagia? Eum…, masih rahasia… wkwkwkwkwkw. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Anonymouss**: Pake ilmu joko tingkir sambil berendem di kali ciliwung.#nahloh? Gweanchanayeo, sudah membaca ff ini saja sudah membuat kami senang, apalagi sudah meriview… Chingu beneran tersentuh? Wah senangnya~ Iya, kami malah lemah di fluffy chingu deul… :'(, Kami? Kami 99 line… huwa! *ketahuan masih kecil* Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Guest**: Nyeseknya beneran berasa chingu? Ah~ akhirnya… ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Mrs. Lee Hyuk Jae**: Selamat datang di ff kami :D. iya, ini beneran rumit chingu. Kami aja ampe pusing mikirin alurnya… :(, flashback? Pasti ada flashback untuk chap depan, dan terimakasih banyak atas review dan masukkan chingu :). Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih banyak! ^^.

**Lyndaariezz:** Iya chingu, dia datang dan…, ah~ pasti perasaannya benar-benar hancur, wkwkwkwkwk. Hubungan Wonhyuk akan kami jelaskan di chap berikutnya :D. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

** :** Iya! Sakit chingu! Sakit bgt ampe Hyuk nangis dipelukkan kami… *ditoyor Hae* wkwkwkwkw, bahagia? Wane piro? #plak! Hae juga tega selingkuh sama Hyuk… #tendang Kyu *eh? Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Riri**: Ini sudah dilanjut :D, nangis? Ah~ kami seneng dengernya chingu. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**MingMin**: Hue~ annyeonghaseyeo 2 chinguku yang tercinta, *sok kenal. Iya, disini konfliknya bertambah. Wkwkwkwk, alurnya jelas? Ah! Terimakasih! *bow*Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Nvyptr**: Chingu mewek? Aih~ senengnya :), Haemin udh nikah tuh #nunjuk tulisan diatas. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Lee maria**: Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia membaca ep-ep ini :D. Ceritanya bagus? Ah! Terimakasih banyak! :D*bow* Ini sudah dilanjut, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^.

**F-polarise**: Ini sudah dilanjut chingu :D. sabar ne Hyukmma? *elus-elus abs Hyukmma #Hae siapin parang, wkwkwkwkwkw…happy ending? Biarkan waktu yang menjawab chingu ;D, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Tsuioku Lee**: Terimakasih :D. FF ini bikin nyesek? Ah~ berhasil akhirnya…, iya sabar ne Hyukmma *elus-elsu bibir Hyukmma* Kebiasan appa kita menyakiti eomma… :'(, tapi tetep aja eomma kasih jatah, ih curang! #nah? Kok curhat? Wkwkwkwkwkw ini sudah dilanjut! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Channie860404:** Ini sudah dilanjut :D chingu, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Kimelfly13:** FF ini bisa buat chingu tegang? Ah~ beruntungnya kami… :), eum…, memang sangatlah rumit, bahkan kami bingung siapakah sang antagonis di ep ep ini ==, hehehehe… Ming gak suka dongek? Gak yakin chingu… Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.Ini sudah dilanjut…

.

.

.

**Hua! Akhirnya selesai, maaf jika ada salah nama atau ada yang belum kami balas… kami benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu *bow* Dan untuk mempertegas kami 99 line… (masih bocah) heheheh…, sampai jumpa di chapt depan :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glass Chapter 6.**

**Title: Glass.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Warning: Yaoi, boys love, shonen ai, NC, Drugs, GS for Heechul, Sungmin and Leeteuk, EYD yang berantakan, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Bagi yang puasa, tolong skip NC-nya ne? ^^.**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Read and Review please~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback 3 Tahun yang lalu…**

**Hyuk Jae Pov.**

_**Sebuah lampu meja ia arahkan tepat kewajahku. Mencoba menghindar namun hal itu percuma saja karena benda tumpul itu tetap mengenai wajah ini. Aku jatuh tersungkur kelantai, dengan darah yang berasal dari sudut bibir juga hidungku. Mereka menyeringai, memberi sebuah tatapan yang amat tajam kepadaku.**_

_**Rasanya sakit dan amat perih…**_

_**Kucoba membangunkan tubuhku, namun salah satu diantara mereka menendang dadaku, membuat tubuh kurus ini kembali tersungkur kelantai. Mereka mendekat, namun sebuah instruksi dari sang ketua atau germo dari pemilik klub ini menghentikannya.**_

_**Aku berusaha memundurkan tubuhku, dan lagi-lagi beton kokoh menghentikan pergerakkanku. 2 dari 5 orang itu berjalan kearahku. Menarik kerah kemeja yang kupakai dan menghantam pipiku dengan sangat keras.**_

_**Darah mengalir…dan aku tetap tidak bisa apa-apa…**_

_**Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang…**_

_**Setelah puas membuat pipiku penuh dengan luka lebam juga darah yang mengalir dari berbagai arah, dua orang itu kembali menghempaskan tubuhku.**_

_**3 orang kini kembali maju, menendang tubuhku secara bersamaan. Aku merintih meminta tolong, tapi mereka malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah tawa. **_

_**Seorang lagi merobek kemejaku dengan paksa. Membuat tubuh dengan sedikit abs samar ini kini terekspos bebas. Sang germo menyeringai, menatap tubuh toplessku dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan.**_

"_**Padahal kau punya tubuh yang bagus, tapi kenapa sifatmu begitu buruk?" Tanyanya dengan mimik wajah yang begitu membuatku muak.**_

_**Ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tubuh tambunnya dengan posisiku yang sekarang. Ia meraih wajahku, hingga kuku-kuku panjangnya sedikit menembus kulit wajahku.**_

"_**Apa jika mereka mencekokiku cocaine aku tetap harus bersikap manis?! Kau gila?!" Bentakku membuatnya juga beberapa orang disana tersentak. Sesaat suasana hening, hingga sebuah tawa memecah semuanya.**_

_**Ia tertawa, apa yang lucu? Aku bahkan merendahkan harga diriku untuk ini, harga diri yang entah sudah jatuh berapa kali.**_

"_**Apa jika memakainya sekali saja akan membuatmu ketagihan?! Tidak bukan?! Jika kau tidak mengerti apa-apa jangan bersikap sok pintar Lee Hyuk Jae!" Ia membentak tepat didepan wajahku.**_

_**Cuih! **_

_**Gerakkan spontan itu kulakukan tanpa menggunakan otakku. Aku meludahi wajahnya… **_

_**Semuanya menegang kaku memperhatikan adegan ini. Termasuk diriku, bisa kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat.**_

_**Suasana semakin hening, semua mata yang ada diruangan pribadinya serentak menuju padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menjelaskan bahwa aku sebenarnya benar-benar tidak sengaja saat melakukannya. Alasan konyol yang mungkin membuat mereka tertawa dalam hati.**_

_**Tuan Kim, atau sang germo mendirikan tubuhnya perlahan. Meraih sapu tangan yang berada disaku celana hitamnya, lalu membersihkan wajahnya dari salivaku. Seseorang berbadan paling besar beranjak dari posisinya, berniat menghajarku. Ya aku tahu pasti itu…**_

_**Namun tangan Tuan Kim mencegahnya, aku menghela nafas dalam. Setidaknya sebuah pukulan tak akan kudapatkan lagi. Mungkin…,**_

_**Bruagh!**_

_**Tuan Kim menendang wajahku, ini adalah yang tersakit dari semua pukulan yang kudapatkan hari ini. Jika saja orang-orang itu tidak ada, bisa kupastikan laki-laki gendut ini mati ditanganku. Ia berjalan keluar, menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada tepat didepan pintu.**_

"_**Biarkan dia pergi, aku tidak mau wajah yang awalnya manis berubah menjadi rusak karena ulah kalian. Aku bisa rugi besar jika seperti ini…" Jelasnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.**_

**Hyuk Jae Pov End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

_**Ia mencuci wajahnya yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Sedikit meringis saat luka itu terasa begitu perih jika air menyapanya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, saat refleksi dirinya tampil didepan cermin toilet.**_

_**Namun sayang, sekali lagi air mata itu tak ingin menuruti perintahnya. Bulir kristal itu perlahan jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya. Isakkan-isakkan mulai terdengar menggema, memenuhi ruangan sempit ini.**_

_**Drt…Drt…Drt..**_

_**Suara ponsel membuat fokus utamanya teralihkan, perlahan ia meraih ponsel flipnya dari saku celana jeansnya. Tangisan kembali keluar saat ikon kontak orang yang begitu disayanginya tertera dilayar benda canggih itu.**_

_**Ia menghapus air matanya cepat, berbarengan dengan helaan nafas berusaha menahan agar bulir-bulir itu tak jatuh lagi.**_

_**Tangannya bergetar saat ia mencoba menekan tombol answer…**_

"_**Yeobsaeyeo." Jawabnya sembari berusaha menahanan isakkannya. **_

"_**Hyung!" Teriak namja disebrang sana. **_

"_**Kapan kau akan membayar uang sekolah bulananku? Guru-guru sudah mendesakku, ini sudah bulan ke-5! Mereka bahkan memintaku untuk keluar dari sekolah." Lirih Ryeowook, sang adik. Tangisan juga sangat kentara dikeluarkan oleh pemuda mungil ini.**_

_**Hyuk Jae mendesah pelan, tangisan kembali keluar namun isakkan masih coba ia tahan. Ia meremas ujung bajunya menahan segala emosi yang kini mendominasi dalam relung hatinya.**_

"_**Hiks…" Isakkan itu lolos lagi…**_

"_**Hyung?" Sahut namja disebrang sana.**_

"_**Ji…jika, jika semuanya terlalu berat. Aku bersedia keluar dari sekolah…" Lanjutnya lagi. Hyuk Jae menggeleng, menentang ucapan sang adik.**_

"_**Kau gila?! Mau berakhir seperti hyungmu?!" Hyuk Jae membentak dengan suara paraunya. Sangat tidak ingin sang adik berakhir dengan nasib sepertinya . Mengemis dengan menjual tubuhnya dijalanan.**_

"_**Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?! Jika semuanya begitu berat apa aku harus tetap seperti ini?! Semua juga sulit bagiku…! Kau semakin terberatkan! Bekerja rodipun ini tidak akan terselesaikan!" Ryeowook ikut membentak, dengan tangisan yang mengiringinya. Dua tangisan kini beradu dan mengalun bersamaan.**_

"_**Itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku akan berusaha! Katakan pada gurumu 2 minggu lagi aku akan datang kedesa, semua akan kulunasi…! Belajarlah dengan serius!" Sang hyung membentak, ia dengan segera memutus koneksi telpon tanpa ingin sedikitpun mendengar jawaban yang akan Ryeowook lontarkan atas aksinya.**_

_**Kembali ia mengusap air matanya dengan sedikit kasar. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali ponsel flipnya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. Berjalan cepat menuju ruang dansa Klub, tak membiarkan waktu 2 minggu yang sudah dijanjikkannya berakhir dengan sang adik yang didepak dari sekolahnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Langkah kecilnya menggema dilorong sepi itu. Mata sembab sehabis menangis belum juga mau hilang untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Suasana sunyi dilorong tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan ujung lorong yang menampakkan ruang dansa dengan keramaian, juga sesak para pengunjung.**_

_**Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya saat sang calon mangsa sudah berada tepat didepan mata.**_

"_**Selebritis?" Gumamnya dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuju seseorang yang duduk diujung ruangan itu. Menyendiri ditengah keramaian klub. **_

"_**Butuh teman?" Tanya Hyuk Jae membuyarkan lamunan Selebritis tersebut.**_

_**Yang diajak bicara mengangguk, mengiyakan. Hyuk Jae memamerkan senyum indahnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disamping namja tampan ini.**_

"_**Seorang gay? Aku benar-benar terkejut." Ucapan frontal Hyuk Jae menciptakan sebuah obrolan baru diantara mereka. Namja tampan itu menggidikkan bahunya keatas lalu menuangkan brandy cognac, minuman sejenis whiskey kegelas kaca yang berada diatas meja dekat mereka.**_

_**Menyuguhkan minuman keras itu kepada namja manis didepannya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum menerima dengan senang hati minuman berharga mahal tersebut. **_

"_**Bukannya banyak rumor tentang itu…" Namja bersurai brunette itu menjawab sembari memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Mengajak namja didepannya untuk bersulang.**_

_**Ting!**_

_**Suara gelas kaca yang beradu kini begitu kontras dengan musik yang mengalun keras. Kedua namja ini saling memamerkan senyumnya, lalu meneguk minuman beralkohol tinggi itu berbarengan. Meneguk perlahan, hingga cairan terakhir habis tak tersisa…**_

"_**Dan sekarang itu menjadi sebuah fakta yang kuketahui…" Balasnya dengan nada seduktif. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah depan, mendekati namja berdada bidang didepannya. Tanganya beralih keselangkangan pria tampan disampingnya. Memberikan service pertamanya sebagai, sebagai seorang pelacur…**_

_**Donghae, atau Choi Donghae, namja bersurai brunette itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Hyuk Jae. Tangannya dengan cepat menghentikan pergerakkan jemari lentik pemuda berkulit seputih susu ini.**_

"_**Waeyeo?" Tanya Hyuk Jae. **_

_**Donghae menggeleng, ia mengecup perlahan bibir kissable didepannya. Setelah itu ia mengarahkan bibir tipisnya kearah telinga Lee Hyuk Jae. Menghembuskan nafasnya sepelan mungkin sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.**_

"_**Bahkan tidak ada perkenalan?" Bisiknya. Hyuk Jae mendongak, menatap sekaligus menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae.**_

"_**Kita hanya akan melakukan sex, jadi untuk menanyakan sebuah nama, menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan." Balasnya. Donghae terdiam, dan dengan cepat mengangguk. Membenarkan ucapan seseorang yang beberapa jam lagi pasti akan berakhir diranjang yang sama dengannya.**_

_**Hyuk Jae mendirikan tubuhnya, menunjuk lantai dua, tepatnya sebuah kamar VIP yang disediakan Klub gay tersebut.**_

_**Flashback off…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lama mereka berpelukan, entah sudah berapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menangis dan menghangatkan tubuh satu sama lain, hingga Donghae melepaskan tubuh kurus itu dari rengkuhannya. Menatap 2 manik kelam itu dalam tanpa respon yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik.

Donghae mengusap pelan pipi sang kekasih, masih sama. Hyuk Jae tidak memberikan respon, hanya sebuah titikkan air mata yang menjawab segala kegelisahan dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Ucapan itu membuat **namja** didepannya mengeluarkan isakkannya. Hyuk Jae menggeleng, tangan Donghae yang masih mengenggam pipi tirusnya memaksanya untuk tetap menatap laki-laki teduh itu.

Sekali lagi, Hyuk Jae menyangkal takdir bahwa ia 'pernah' mencintai **namja** tampan ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi…" Lirih Donghae. Hyuk Jae kembali menitikkan air matanya. Bahkan ketika sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, ia masih terisak.

Donghae melumat bibir pulm itu lembut, mata mereka tidak terpejam. Tidak ingin melewatkan momen menyedihkan ini dengan menutup mata.

Donghae menghentikan ciuman mereka, saliva yang menetes tak dihiraukannya lagi. Donghae membawa tubuh kurus Hyuk Jae kepunggungnya, megendong **namja** manis itu dipunggungnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mereka.

Hyuk Jae mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae. Menghirup aroma khas yang dikeluarkan **namja** tampan itu. Pemuda yang membuatnya terkekang dalam takdir yang tak pernah diharapkannya.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Hyuk Jae keatas ranjang mewah itu dengan perlahan. Jemarinya terulur menyibak surai yang menghalangi kekasihnya untuk melihat, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Hyuk Jae.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, hembusan nafas kedua insan ini berbaur menjadi satu, perlahan namun pasti bibir mereka saling bertaut mencari sebuah kepastian. Lama hanya sebuah tautan bibir yang mereka lakukan, hingga benda tak bertulang milik Hyuk Jae mulai menyentuh permukaan bibir tipis sang **seme**.

Tak mau membuat sang **uke** menunggu lama, Donghae dengan cepat mengeluarkan lidahnya. Membawa dua benda lunak tak bertulang itu kedalam sebuah pertarungan panas. Saliva yang mengalir bebas kedada pria manis disampingnya tak dihiraukannya lagi. Bahkan jemari lentiknya kini sudah bermain diatas **nipple** Hyuk Jae yang masih terbalut kemeja putih.

Perlahan Donghae membawa tubuh kurus itu naik keatas tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan ciuman juga tatapan yang saling bertautan antara dua pemuda ini. Jemari Donghae perlahan melepas kancing kemeja Hyuk Jae.

Ia tak membuka sepenuhnya, membiarkan kancing baju terakhir masih menutupi tubuh kurus pemuda yang dua tahun belakangan ini menjadi miliknya. Jari-jarinya bergerilia juga bermain-main di**nipple** kecil itu. Sesekali mencubitnya keras membuat lenguhan tak tertahankan keluar dari bibir **kissable** Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae meremas kuat surai **brunette** dibawahnya. Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Kenikmatan yang didapatnya kini menjadi dua kali lipat, dari **heroine **juga rangsangan sex yang diberikan Donghae padanya.

"Hhahh…Donghae…." Desahnya panjang. Ia menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya dengan bagian bawah Donghae yang masih tertutupi oleh celana panjang hitam. Ciuman lagi-lagi ditautakan Hyuk Jae. Lidah mereka bermain beriringan dengan tangan Donghae yang terus saja memilin, juga sesekali mencubit **nipple**nya.

Donghae melepas permainan bibir mereka, meraup dengan cepat **nipple** kiri Hyuk Jae.

"Ouhhh…" Lenguhan kembali dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae. Melupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki yang kini berada dibawahnya sudah memiliki seorang istri. Perlahan, Hyuk Jae ikut mendongakkan wajahnya kebawah, menjilat juga memberi **kissmark** dileher Donghae.

Donghae melepaskan bibirnya dari **nipple** Hyuk Jae, menatap laki-laki diatasnya yang masih sibuk memberi tanda dilehernya, tulus. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis dikembangkannya tak peduli pemuda yang begitu dicintainya ini melihatnya atau tidak.

Ia membawa tangan Hyuk Jae keatas gundukkan tegang yang masih terbalut celana itu. Memaksa Hyuk Jae untuk meremasnya, memberikan rangsangan lebih pada dirinya.

Tak ingin menolak aksi Donghae, Hyuk Jae meremas kasar gundukkan itu tanpa melepas ciumannya dari leher Donghae.

"Uhhh…le…lepas saja celanaku Hyuk Jae…a..ahhh…" Ucap Donghae. Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menatap pria dibawahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang, melepas semua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya cepat, lalu memposisikan wajahnya tepat didepan celana hitam Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, tangannya beralih panjang mengelus surai coklat yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Tangan Hyuk Jae dengan cepat membuka celana yang membalut kaki Donghae, tidak sepenuhnya, hanya hingga lutut laki-laki bermata teduh ini.

Menampilkan penis tegak milik Donghae. Tidak ingin membuat sang kekasih menunggu lama, dengan cepat ia memasukkan benda tak bertulang itu kedalam mulutnya. Memberikan sensasi nikmat dan hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh Donghae.

"Ahh…lebih cepat…Hyukhhh..ahh…uhh!" Donghae menggeram nikmat. Ia menjambak surai coklat itu melampiaskan kenikmatan yang begitu menjeratnya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum dalam aksinya mengulum penis Donghae.

Ia mengeluar masukkan penis itu, memainkannya dengan lidah terlatihnya, juga sesekali menghisapnya kuat membuat Donghae terus saja menggeram nikmat. Bahkan bunyi ponsel yang berdering tak lagi kedua orang ini hiraukan.

Setelah 10 menit lebih bermain dengan benda tak bertulang itu, bisa dirasakannya penis Donghae berkedut hebat. Sebentar lagi Hyuk Jae tahu, kekasihnya ini akan mencampai klikmaks pertamanya. Hyuk Jae semakin keras menghisap kejantanan Donghae, pipinya mengempis dan…

**Crot!**

Sperma Donghae tepat memenuhi bibirnya. Ia menelan juga menjilat sperma yang berjatuhan dari kejantanan sang kekasih. Meneguknya hingga tak bersisa, tak membiarkan sperma itu jatuh percuma. Donghae menarik nafas panjang, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"**Gomawo**…" Gumamnya pada pria yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Hyuk Jae terdiam tak menjawab, ia membantu Donghae melepas kemeja yang membalut tubuh laki-laki berzodiak libra ini.

Donghae menyederkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang, tangannya menarik tangan putih Hyuk Jae. Membawa tubuh Hyuk Jae keatas pangkuannya.

"Ahhh..." Lenguhan terdengar beriringan saat dua penis mereka tak sengaja bergesekkan. Donghae mengecup bibir **kissable** itu singkat, tangannya membantu melonggarkan **rectum** sempit Hyuk Jae dengan merenggangkan dua bongkahan kenyal itu kearah yang berlawanan.

Sementara Hyuk Jae, ia sibuk mengarahkan penis Donghae yang kembali menegang kedalam **rectum**nya.

**Jlebbb…**

Kejantanan Donghae menyeruak masuk tiba-tiba, membuat Hyuk Jae meringis menahan perih. Ini memang bukan yang pertama, sangat konyol jika ini yang pertama, mereka juga melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Hanya saja gesekkan kasar yang terjadi antara kejantanan Donghae dengan dinding **rectum**nya membuat rasa perih tak bisa dielaknya. Membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahh…" Lenguh Donghae ketika rasa nikmat yang amat sangat itu kembali menderanya.

"Sa…sakit…" Lirih Hyuk Jae. Donghae spontan mendongak, menatap wajah laki-laki yang berada diatasnya.

"Sakit?" Ulangnya. Hyuk Jae menutup matanya kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan. Donghae tersenyum lalu menghapus sedikit bulir air mata yang sekarang jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang **namjachingu**.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan hati-hati." Balasnya. Hyuk Jae tidak menjawab, ia mengecup bibir Donghae sebagai pengalih rasa sakit. Rasa manis dari kedua bibir yang bertarung ini, setidaknya sedikit mampu membuatnya melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Uhh…ouh...kenapa seketat ini, eum? Padahal aku sudah sering memasukimu…" Racau Donghae ditengah usahanya menggerakkan penis tegaknya secara perlahan didalam **rectum** milik Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae membelalakkan matanya saat Donghae kembali membuat gerakkan tiba-tiba didinding sempitnya.

Donghae yang tidak tega melihat sang kekasih yang kini menahan sakit, mengalihkan tangannya kearah junior Hyuk Jae, mengocoknya cepat membuat desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan pemuda kurus ini.

"Mmmhh…ahh…Haehh…ahh…Choi Donghae…hahh…lebihhh cepat…" Desahan panjang dikeluarkan si namja kurus. Donghae menyeringai lebar menyadari sang kekasih mulai menikmati permainannya, dengan gerakkan cepat nan berirama ia menyodok penisnya kedalam lubang sempit itu mencari titik prostat milik Hyuk Jae, juga mengocok penis berukuran sedang itu kasar.

"Ah…haahh…ya…di..disanahh…ouh…lagi…lebihh cepat..uhh" Hyuk Jae kembali mengeluarkan desahannya saat Donghae tepat menyodok titik tersensitifnya.

"Hahh…Hyuk…kau…uh…sempithhh…kenapa bisa seindah ini? Ouh…" Donghae terus mendesah, ia mempercepat sodokkannya. Hyuk Jae terus mengerang menikmati dua kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae padanya.

Penis Hyuk Jae berkedut hebat, dan…

**Crot**

Klikmaks pertama didapatkannya untuk hari ini, ia memeluk tubuh Donghae erat, semakin mengerang ketika **namja** dibawahnya terus saja menyodok titik sensitifnya tanpa ampun.

"Ouh…uh…Hyuk…ahh…ah…ah..aku…aku…sampaihhh…" Desah Donghae panjang saat klikmaks kedua didapatkannya dari **namja** berwajah amat manis ini. Hyuk Jae bisa merasakan lubangnya penuh dengan cairan sperma milik Donghae. Nafas mereka terengah, mencoba mengaturnya agar senormal mungkin.

Hyuk Jae memeluk tubuh bidang itu semakin erat, saat Donghae mulai mengecupi pucuk kepalanya…

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya saat biasan matahari terpantul menyentuh retina matanya. Kedua manik yang dimilikinya mengedar dan ketika siluet seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi ia segera kembali menutup tubuh **naked**nya dengan selimut. Berpura-pura terlelap saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat melihat wanita yang dicintainya tertidur pulas. Pakaiannya sudah lengkap, pakaian yang sejak kemarin belum digantinya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang, mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Sungmin.

Dikibaskannya poni yang menutupi kening wanita cantik itu, mengecup pelan dahi indahnya lalu menggumamkan kata cinta yang bahkan tak bisa diresponnya. Setelah melakukan hal yang menurutnya sangat penting, Kyuhyun segera meraih ponsel juga kunci mobilnya. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan **yeoja **manis yang kini tengah bergelut dengan kesedihannya.

Bunyi debaman pintu hotel menghentikan aksi Sungmin yang terus berakting tengah tertidur. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap langit-langit kamar hotel miliknya dengan tatapan sendu. Kembali satu kristal bening tak bisa ditahannya…

.

.

.

Seorang **namja** cantik membuka matanya secara perlahan, wajah seseorang menjadi penyambut dalam hari barunya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum getir, jemarinya terulur menyibak surai sang suami dengan perlahan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh **namja** nyaris sempurna didepannya.

Ketika matanya masih terfokus menatap wajah sang suami, jemarinya malah beralih menyentuh wajah sang suami. Bulir bening itu memenuhi ruang pandangnya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika air mata itu hendak jatuh.

Sekuat mungkin menahan emosi jiwanya dalam ekspresi datar yang selalu ditunjukkannya. Bibir merahnya perlahan mengecup bibir joker sang suami. Menggumamkan kata selamat pagi dengan sangat lembut, bahkan ini jauh dari kesan sinis yang selama ini selalu ditunjukkannya didepan umum juga didepan **namja** yang amat mencintainya itu.

"**Mianhae**…" Kibum, **namja** ini bergumam dengan sangat pelan. Tak bisa ditahan, dan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Pengkhianatan, cinta dan obsesi menjadi alasan dirinya untuk terus menentang takdir. Siwon yang sejak tadi sudah berada dalam batas kesadarannya langsung memeluk tubuh indah itu dengan erat.

Membuat Kibum, **namja** cantik ini tersentak kaget. Tak ada penolakkan dari rengkuhan itu, tak ada lagi kata benci yang Kibum lontarkan untuk dirinya, hanya sebuah tangisan, isakkan juga kata maaf yang memenuhi pagi baru yang menyambut **namja** nyaris sempura ini.

Jemari Siwon beralih mengusap surai sehitam arang sang istri, tatapan mata mereka bertemu hingga sebuah hasrat tercipta pada kedua insan ini. Perlahan namun pasti Siwon mendekatkan wajah mereka, menempelkan bibir jokernya kebibir merekah sang istri.

Kelembutan yang awalnya terjadi kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan halus yang bahkan tak bisa membuat pemikiran rasional **namja** cantik bernama Kim Kibum menolak rangsangan cinta yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

**Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu…**

**Author Pov.**

_**Asap dari hisapan rokok yang dibuat pemuda manis itu berbaur dengan udara disekitarnya. Tangannya mengalung dileher seorang laki-laki tampan yang menjadi pelanggan barunya. Ia membisikkan sebuah kata manis, menggoda pemuda kaya yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya.**_

_**Sebuah kata-kata kotor tak jarang menjadi percakapan mereka. Jemari Hyuk Jae mengelus pelan pipi laki-laki ini. Memamerkan senyum menawannya, hingga mampu membuat banyak pria gay terpikat padanya.**_

_**Sementara itu, tepat didepan mereka seorang namja bersurai brunette dengan seorang uke manis yang mendampinginya kini tengah menatap Hyuk Jae, pria yang sibuk menggoda tamunya sejak tadi, dengan tajam.**_

_**Ucapan menggoda dari uke disampingnya, tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja rendahan itu. Kedua manik mereka bertemu, namun hanya senyuman sinis yang dilontarkan Hyuk Jae untuknya.**_

_**Tangan terlatih Hyuk Jae dengan perlahan menungkan jinro, minuman sejenis vodka yang hanya diperuntungkan untuk seseorang berkantung tebal. Ia bicara, juga tersenyum memang untuk namja disampingnya, namun berbeda dengan tatapannya, pandangannya lurus menatap Choi Donghae.**_

_**Ia tersenyum samar pada tamunya, jemari lentiknya menunjuk arah toilet, berkata bahwa ia perlu kekamar kecil. Tamu itu mengangguk, mempersilahkan keinginannya. Hyuk Jae berjalan melewati tempat Donghae. Senyum sinis dikembangkannya saat sadar tubuhnya sudah berbalik membelakangi Donghae.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hyuk Jae menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin toilet sembari mencuci tangannya diwashtafel itu. Senyum singkat dikembangkannya ketika mendengar decitan pintu toilet. Tepat sekali perkiraannya, sang namja brunette datang menyusulnya.**_

_**Ia masih berpura-pura tidak tahu, sibuk dengan kegiatan membersihkan tangannya. Langkahnya berbalik dan tepat saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan laki-laki bernama Donghae ini memeluk pinggang kurusnya.**_

_**Tubuh Donghae tersudut dipojokkan toilet namun tetap dengan erat memeluk pinggang laki-laki manis didepannya. Hyuk Jae tersentak kaget, atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura kaget.**_

_**Terpaan hembusan nafas Donghae dirasakannya dengan jelas. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang.**_

"_**Kau berakting? Kau kira aku bodoh?" Ucap Donghae, pelukan pada pinggang laki-laki manis ini semakin dieratkannya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum menanggapi.**_

"_**Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi pelanggan tetapku." Lanjut namja bergummy smile ini. Donghae tersenyum sinis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae terdiam menerima aksi Donghae.**_

"_**Bukankah itu yang kau rencanakan sejak awal? Apa…, yang…, kau…, lakukan…, dengan pria itu?" Donghae bermain dalam setiap katanya. Lidahnya terulur membasahi leher putih yang dimiliki Hyuk Jae.**_

"_**Sama dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu…" Jawab Hyuk Jae dengan nada yang sangat seduktif. Donghae tersenyum getir lalu kembali menjilati leher putih didepannya.**_

**Flashback off…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Hyuk Jae membuka matanya ketika deringan ponsel dari sang kekasih menggaggu tidur indahnya. Pandangannya mengedar kesetiap sudut ruangan saat siluet sang kekasih tak nampak dalam indera penglihatannya, hingga suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi membuatnya menghela nafas panjang.

Jemarinya terulur meraih ponsel Donghae yang berada diatas meja nakas. Tanpa menatap siapa sang penelpon Hyuk Jae dengan segera menekan tombol '**answer'.** Menjawab sang penelpon dengan suara paraunya. Beberapa saat menunggu masih belum ada balasan dari sang pemanggil.

Hyuk Jae mengernyitkan keningnya saat dirinya kini merasa teracuhkan.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**?" Ulangnya lagi. Seseorang disebrang sana menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini aku…" Suara lembut dari seorang wanita membuat Hyuk tersenyum kaku. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya lalu menghela nafas dalam.

"Tan Sungmin**ssi**?" Jawab Hyuk Jae mencoba memastikan.

"Dimana Donghae **oppa**?" Suara Sungmin berubah menjadi lebih sinis saat mengetahui bukan orang yang diharapkannya yang menjawab panggilan telponnya. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hyuk Jae, menurutnya sangat membuang waktu.

"Dia…"

**Krieet**…

Suara pintu kamar mandi mengalihkan pandangan Hyuk Jae. Siluet seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu menghentikan percakapan sinis antara dirinya dengan Tan Sungmin. Donghae mengekerutkan keningnya ketika ponsel mewahnya kini bertengger manis ditelinga sang kekasih.

"Tan Sungmin…" Ujar Hyuk Jae ketus sembari mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sang kekasih ponsel yang sepertinya akan menjadi alasan pertengkaran baru mereka.

Donghae terbelalak kaget. Dengan segera ia meraih ponsel tersebut. Melangkah menjauh dari kamar mereka. Tak membiarkan Hyuk Jae mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dengan sang istri.

.

.

.

**Flashback 1 tahun yang lalu…**

**Author Pov.**

_**Test pack dengan dua garis membuat seorang wanita cantik meneteskan air mata, entah air mata bahagia atau air mata kesedihan. Gurat wajah wanita itu menggusar saat sadar dirinya kini berada dalam pilihan tersulitnya. Ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya terus menampilkan panggilan seseorang yang peduli padanya.**_

_**Beberapa panggilan terus membuat ponsel mewahnya bergetar. Ketakutan menjadi prioritas utama kenapa dirinya kini memlih untuk melarikan diri.**_

_**Wanita itu dengan cepat mengetikkan beberapa kata, mengirim beberapa kalimat penting untuk seseorang. Wanita cantik ini menghela nafas sembari menghapus air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Mencoba menegarkan diri atas jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan namja yang akan menjadi calon ayahnya anaknya kelak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Suara sinis dari seseorang semakin membuat wanita cantik itu meneguk ludahnya takut. Test pack yang digenggamnya terus saja menjadi fokus utamanya, masih menimbang apakah memberi tahu namja yang dicintainya itu adalah hal yang benar atau tidak.**_

_**Dengan perlahan, Sungmin. Wanita ini meletakkan test pack itu keatas meja didepannya. Jemarinya bergetar saat Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya bingung atas apa yang dilakukannya. Donghae perlahan meraih benda panjang itu dengan perlahan.**_

_**Mengamati setiap lekuk objek yang bisa menjelaskan alasan kedatangan tiba-tiba sang calon istri. Matanya membelalak lebar, sungguh ini benar-benar mengejutkan dan membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi demi sebuah harga diri, Donghae bersikap tak acuh seolah ia hanyalah korban dalam peristiwa itu.**_

"_**Aku takut oppa…" Sungmin berujar pelan. Isakkan yang awalnya ditahannya runtuh sudah, sama dengan dirinya. Donghae kini juga menahan ketakutannya, tak ingin hanya karna hal ini ia harus melepaskan segala obsesinya menjadi seorang aktor juga memiliki orang itu.**_

"_**Sungmin-ah…, ini…" Donghae tergagap. Terlalu cepat baginya untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya. Dua garis, ia sangat mengerti tentang hal itu. Ditambah dengan ekspresi sang calon istri semakin membuatnya kebingungan.**_

"_**I..ni tidak mungkin!" Decihnya tak terima. Sungmin menggeleng, ia mencoba mengerti ketakutan pemuda yang dicintainya, tapi sungguh ia tak terima saat namja didepannya mencoba menghardiknya seperti seorang pembohong besar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Namja bergummy smile itu melangkah pelan menuju apartement mewah yang ditempatinya lebih dari 1 tahun itu. Tangannya yang membawa banyak belanjaan tak mampu menyurutkan langkah kakinya untuk terus melangkah.**_

_**Langkah kakinya terhenti saat nomor kamar apartement yang didiaminya sudah berada didepannya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol angka yang menjadi password rumah mewahnya. Ia hendak masuk kedalam apartement mewah itu namun suara isakkan wanita menghentikan pergerakkannya.**_

_**Ia diam mematung didepan pintu apartementnya. Pintu yang awalnya menganga lebar kini ditutupnya sedikit, tak ingin Sungmin tahu akan keberadaannya.**_

_**Telingannya mendekat kearah pintu, mencoba mendengar pembicaraan yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.**_

"_**Dia tidak mungkin anakku! Jangan bercanda!" Sarkasme Donghae. Dua orang tersentak mendengar ucapan Donghae. Tidak hanya Sungmin, Hyuk Jae menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Belanjaan yang awalnya digenggamnya dengan erat jatuh berserakkan kelantai.**_

_**Sungmin menggeleng. Tangisannya semakin mengeras, ia jatuh terduduk dilantai meminta sebuah belas kasihan, namun sayang Donghae sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia juga takut, berada dalam ketakutan terbesar.**_

"_**Anni…, oppa anni, aku berani bersumpah! Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu!" Jawab Sungmin ditengah tangisannya. Donghae masih terdiam memastikan ucapan Sungmin, sedangkan Hyuk Jae kini benar-benar terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dilantai depan apartement mereka. Makanan-makanan mahal yang dibelinya sudah tidak dipedulikannya.**_

"_**Sungmin-ah…, kumohon jangan seperti ini! kita hanya melakukannya sekali! Tidak mungkin kau langsung hamil hanya karena sekali bercinta! Jangan membohongiku Sungmin-ah!" Teriak Donghae menyangkal segala tuduhan yang ditunjukkan untuknnya. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dari sofa yang didudukinya.**_

"_**Aku bersumpah oppa! Aku bersumpah! Su…sungguh…! Hari itu adalah masa suburku! Tolong jangan menuduhku!" Elak Sungmin. Posisinya yang masih bersimpuh didepan Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit iba, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain lalu menghela nafas panjang.**_

"_**Kita bicarakan besok saja…, aku butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri…" Cetus Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdiri dari posisi yang sebelumnya, meraih tas mahalnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement.**_

_**Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika sosok seorang namja manis tertangkap matanya tengah menangis disamping pintu apartement Donghae. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, hendak melangkah pergi. Sisa air mata yang membasahi wajahnya membuat dirinya tak terlihat jauh berbeda dari sosok menjijikkan didepannya.**_

"_**Menjijikkan!" Sungmin berucap sinis pada namja manis itu.**_

_**Hyuk Jae membangunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan ketika bayangan Sungmin sudah menjauh. Ia memasukkan tubuhnya pelan kedalam apartement.**_

_**Meninggalkan dengan percuma makanan-makanan mahal yang baru saja dibelinya dengan uang Donghae. Keberadaan Hyuk Jae yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah sembab sekali lagi menambah keterkejutan Donghae.**_

_**Donghae terdiam saat tatapan sinis lagi-lagi ditunjukkan Hyuk Jae untuknya. Langkah Hyuk Jae terdengar mendekati meja berkomposisikan kayu didepannya. Meraih test pack yang Sungmin berikan lalu kembali menatap Donghae.**_

"_**Sex? Kau melakukan sex dengannya?" Tanya Hyuk Jae sangat sinis. Donghae tertegun, ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hyuk Jae. Toh, tanpa menjawab Hyuk Jae sudah memiliki jawabannya.**_

"_**Dia hamil?" Tanya Hyuk Jae lagi. **_

_**Kembali Donghae terdiam. Bingung apakah dirinya harus menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Baginya tak ada jawaban yang akan memuaskan namja manis itu.**_

"_**Kau tidak menjawabku?! Jadi itu benar?! Kau akan menikah dengannya?!" Hyuk Jae membrondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut untuk Donghae. Namja bersurai brunette itu menggeleng menyangkal pertanyaan terakhir dari Hyuk Jae.**_

"_**Hyuk Jae-ah…" Donghae kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya nama itu yang bisa diucapkannya sekarang.**_

"_**Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini…" Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepalanya membuat aksi tak percaya.**_

"_**Kalian benar-benar menjijikkan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini padaku?! Ya, aku tahu, aku memang pelacur rendahan tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini padaku!" Bentak Hyuk Jae. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.**_

_**Donghae terdiam sejenak, kakinya berjalan mencoba memutus jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Mencoba merengkuh tubuh namja kurus itu, namun sayang sebuah dorongan kuat dari pria didepannya memaksanya menghentikan aksinya.**_

"_**Jangan menyentuhku!" Teriaknya.**_

"_**Kumohon maafkan aku, sungguh itu hanya sebuah kesalahan…" Alasan Donghae malah semakin membuat emosi sang kekasih tersulut. 'Kesalahan?' tentu saja kesalahan, bukankah pertemuan mereka terjadi juga karena sebuah kesalahan?**_

"_**Menggelikan! Apa hal itu bisa disebut kesalahan jika kau sudah menyadarinya sejak awal?!" Kembali sang namja manis berteriak. Nafasnya terengah menahan emosi yang sudah sejak awal meluap ketika bayangan pengkhianatan yang sering kali dilakukannya kini malah berbalik diterimanya.**_

"_**Dan apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?! Kau pergi dengan pria lain dimana seharusnya kita berkencan Lee Hyuk Jae!" Donghae balas membentak. Hyuk Jae tersentak kaget dengan bentakkan Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengembalikkan ekspressi getirnya.**_

"_**Jadi maksudmu ini terjadi karena kesalahanku begitu?!" Hyuk Jae kembali bertanya. Ia menatap laki-laki didepannya tajam. Pintar sekali sang kekasih mencari alasan ketika kesalahan kini berada dipihaknya.**_

"_**Tidak bukan begitu…, maksudku…"**_

"_**Aku pergi meninggalkanmu atau gugurkan anak itu?" Ucapan Donghae terpotong saat satu pertanyaan sinis lagi-lagi terlontar dari bibir pulm sang kekasih. Tubuh Donghae menegang, haruskah dosa besar kembali dilakukannya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mind to review?**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author: Kami minta maaf jika chapt ini updetnya lama, maaf juga atas typo, alur yang aneh, diksi yang tidak tepat, juga kata-kata yang menyinggung readers sekalian. #bow. Untuk yang puasa kami mohon untuk tidak membacanya NC-nya. Sekali lagi kami juga minta maaf atas NC yang sangat jauh dari kata ASEM! #deepbow.**

**Jadi ucapan Sungmin saat dicafe sudah terjelaskan bukan? Kami juga sudah memberi clue adegan ini dichapt-chapt awal ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Review:**

**Hideyatsutinielf: Hehehehe, apakah chapter ini sudah menjelaskan kenapa obsesi Sungmin begitu besar chingu-deul? Hehehehe iya, Hyuk pake heroine…, hehehehe Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Guest: Kami juga buatnya dengan ketersiksaan batin chingu :'( #plak! Heheheheh…,Bwahahahaha mungkin si ikan memang biang keladi permasalahan dari ff ini chingu… #Haesiapinparang. Hihihihi~ kita lihat saja apa di chapt depan Hyuk masih menderita atau tidak :9. Hihihihi~ Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Bluerissing: Hehehehe, bolehkan kami panggil Bluerissing-ssi eonni? *puppy eyes* #muntah naga. Wkwkwkwkwk Inikan memang angst eonni ==", Dan karena sebuah keegoisan juga cerita ini bisa tercipta, jadi kami berterimakasih pada seseorang yang telah menciptakan sebuah keegoisan(?). Kesempatan apa ya eonni? Eum… tunggu next chapt ne eonni? ;). Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Jewelf: ah terimakasih! *bow* Sad ending? Oke chingu! Akan kami pertimbangkan! ^^b! Jinjjayeo? Kami juga angst lover… hehehehehe, oke deh! Saran chingu akan kami pertimbangkan :D! Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Haru54: /pukpuk/ chingu jangan nangis… ToT, hehehe kami minta maaf untuk chapt ini ngaretnya sampai 1 bulan, tapi kami usahakan chapt-chapt selanjutnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya *bow*. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Asha Lightyagamikun: eonni, kami gak tahu mesti bilang apa lagi… semua pendapatmu memang benar… :'), Donghae yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi! Dia biang masalahnya! Dia harus dibunuh! #elfishykedip-kedip. Hehehehehe, terimakasih atas reviewnya eonni ^^.**

**Najika bunny: Kyaa! Jeosonghamnida! *bow* apa chapt ini bisa membantu chingu lebih mengerti jalan cerita ff ini? kalo belom tunggu next chapt ne? hehehehe XD, Ini sudah dilanjut… Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Lee Hyuk Nara: Bwahahaha, perlu pasokan ember chingu? #plak! Hahahaha senang rasanya klo ff abal ini bisa membuat chingu menangis… :), Yang jahat? Eum… kami juga bingung ==". Semua dibikin mati chingu? Serius? O_o, Maaf lama updetnya chingu…, bulan kemaren itu bulan puasa jadi pantang buat lanjuttin ff ini… sekali lagi kami minta maaf *bow* Ne! Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Sullhaehyuk: Hihihi~ *sodorin tisu ke Sull.* Klo dichapt ini siapa yang tersakiti? Menurut kami sih Sungmin…, hehehehe… Klo Kyumin cepet bersatu ff-nya jadi cepet kelar chingu, mian ne? ;) #plak. Huweee~ *tarik Hyukmma* Ini sudah dilanjut, apa chapt ini sudah termasuk ekstreem? Hehehe ne bangaptayeo *bow* Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Nvyptr: O_o, kalau semua jahat yang baik siapa dong chingu? Ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Lee ikan: *gigit abs Hyuk* O_o? Donghae yang jahat chingu…, hehe bener gak? #plak! Hahaha, klo hatinya terobrak-abrik ntar kami bantuin beresin lagi :3, hehehehe, terimakasih *bow* Ini sudah dilanjut terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

** : Huhuhuhu~ eonni jeongmal mianhaeyeo klo review eonni yang kemarin gak kami bales… ToT. Klo disini yang jahat masih Sungmin oppa eonni? Bwahahahaha iya eon, kami gak nyalahin Hyuk kok *gerayangin abs Hyukmma* hehehe Terimakasih atas reviewnya eonni ^^.**

**Guest: Hihihihi, iya Hyuk pacar yang tak dianggap chingu, Sungmin apa dichapt ini masih jahat? Hehehe disini udh ada alasan kenapa Minppa terlalu memaksakan cintanya :D, Hahahaha di next chapt pertanyaan chingu akan terungkap kenapa Hyuk ga mau pergi dari Donghae… hihihihi ini sudah dilanjut chingu XD! Oke deh chingu! Kami bakal terima saran chingu ^^b! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Mrs. Lee Hyuk Jae: Jinjjayeo chingu? Ah~ sebenarnya sangat sulit bagi kami untuk menghilangkan kata-kata kiasan itu, karena ini sudah menjadi cirri khas kami… hehehe tapi kami akan berusaha untuk menghilangkannya sedikit demi sedikit…, terimakasih chingu atas sarannya XD. Hihihi terimakasih chingu-deul… hehehehehe, Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.,**

**86H0404H1015: /pukpuk hyukppa/ sedih juga ngetiknya chingu, kami gak tega sama Hyukppa yang imutnya minta ampun :'(. Bwahahahahaha XD, semoga otak kami juga menentang kata angst sehingga ff ini bisa berakhir happy ending. Hehehehe XD, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**MingMin: Annyeonghasaeyeo eonni *bow* ah~ jinjjayeo eonni? Terimakasih banyak *deep bow* Heheheh syukurlah jika kami bisa membangun feelnya eonni… :'), hehehehe peran antagonis memang sulit untuk ditetapkan…, hehehe terimakasih eonni *bow* Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**guest: *angguk2* Hyukmma menderita disini chingu ToT… Hihihi~ iya, Hyukmma frustasi chingu, Andwe! Eomma harus sama kami! *tarik Hyukmma* *tendang Haeppa* #digetok. Maaf kami tidak bisa lanjut kilat chingu, sungguh kami minta maaf *bow* Ne! Terimakasih atas reviewnya! ^^.**

**Lee maria: Iya, dan ini kelanjutannya chingu :D. Terimakasih banyak *bow* hohohoho~ Terimakasih sudah menyukai ff abal ini XD. Ini sudah dilanjut! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^. #pelukbalik.**

**Amandhharu0522: *sodorin tisu ke chingu-deul* Bwahahahahaha! XD, kenapa curiga sama Jungsoo chingu? Hihhihi~ kasian Hyuk dipukulin terus, kami jadi ganti menggunakan secne mendayu-dayu deh chingu… :') Hiks! Hiks! Kami minta maaf ini updetnya sangat lama, *bow* hehehehe ini sudah dilanjut… Ne! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Niknukss: Kyaaa! ini sudah updet lagi :D, Hehehehe apa dichapt ini Hyuk masih paling tersiksa? Atau Sungmin? *elap air mata eonni* /pukpuk* jangan nangis lagi ne eonni? bwahahahaha XD, happy end atau sad end kita lihat chapt akhir aja ne eonni? hihihihi~ , Chapt depan ucapan Siwon bakal terungkap, jadi pantengin terus ne eonni-ku? XD. Hihihi Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Mizukhy yank eny: *elap a!r mata ch!ngu-deul* XD !n! sudah d!lanjut ch!ingu, Ah~ Ter!makas!h *bow* Sekal! Lag! Terimakas!h atas rev!ewnya! ^^.**

**Lyndaariezz: Bwahahahaha XD, next chapt hal itu akan terungkap chingu :D, hihihi biar lebih kompleks kami tambahin scene WonHyuk chingu, :3 *alasan! bilang aja emg ribet* /biarin :P. Eum…, chingu bener…, Minppa dan Hyukppa sama-sama jahat… hihihihi~ Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^. **

**Anchofishy: Iya chingu, Hae sama Won bukan saudara kandung, kalo gak salah capht kedua sudah kami sempilkan sedikit tentang itu XD. Hehehehe, mungkin hanya cara yang salah yang bisa membantunya meghilangkan segala beban #eaa. Bwahahahaha XD, Ming berada dalam kebimbangannya chingu… hihihhi~ Terimakasih atas reviwnya ^^.**

**F-polarise: jinjjayeo chingu? Ah~ jeongmal khamsahamnida! *bow* /pukpuk/ chapt ini udh ga bikin nangis lagikan? Hehehehehe terimakasih banyak! Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Secret: Bwahahahahaha XD, apa chingu masih bingung? Apa chapt ini sudah berhasil menjelaskan kebingungan chingu? Hohohoho~ Syukurlah kalo feelnya bisa terasa chingu :), Oke! Saran chingu kami pertimbangkan! ^^b. Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^. Akhir kata… salam push dan guk! -.-!**

**Anonymouss: *tutup muka, takut muncrat* #ditabok. Bwahahaha mungkin yang gak waras itu yang buat ff ini eonni (boleh panggil eonnikan?) O_o? loncat dari jembatan? Trus nasib Hae gimana eonni? Hihihi~ iya, kami mau buat Donghae se-OOC, OOC-nya (?) Hihihihi~ ne! Kami 99 line! Salam kenal eonni XD. Eonni budhist? Kami menggunakan agama budha karena memang agar agamanya Donghae berbeda dengan Siwon dicerita ini. Hehehehe kami mirip-mirip budhist eon, agama kami Hindu :D. Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Myfishychovy: Bwahahahahaha XD, ini bukan ff gore chingu, gak terlalu kejam kok :3 #digeplak. Hohohoho~ kami tidak kejam chingu, ini tuntuttan otak/tukang ngeles=="/ Bwahahaha mungkin Ming masih dalam tahap kebingungannya chingu… XD, Ini sudah dilanjut! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Puu: Annyeonghaseyeo Puu-ssi *bow* salam kenal nama kami febri dan febra. Ne! bangapseumnida! *deep bow* Hihihihi~ ne, chingu gweanchanayeo… :D, Bwahahahaha XD, seharusnya kami yang berterimakasih karena ada yang mau membaca apalagi mau meriview cerita ini XD *bow* hihihihi~ ne gweanchanayeo :D. Hehehehehe #blusshing. Terimakasih atas pujiannya *bow* Kami juga senang #PelukPuu-ssi* Hehehehe, kami senang Puu-ssi menyukai cerita yang kami suguhkan, Terimakasih banyak *bow*. Ini sudah dilanjut, Harusnya kami yang meminta maaf *bow* Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

** : *elap air mata chingu* Terimakasih banyak karena sudah menyukai ff ini XD, hehehehe *bow* Maaf atas keterlambatan updetnya *bow*. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Deyerra: Ini sudah dilanjut chingu :D, Maaf atas keterlambatan kami mengupdet kelanjutan ff ini *bow* Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Elizabethkim: Hehehehe, terimakasih chingu *bow* Hehehehe, iya Hyukppanya kasian… :'(. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya *bow***

**Nasusay: Ne chingu, gweanchanayeo :D. Ah~ Terimakasih banyak *bow* Maaf atas keterlambatan updetnya chingu… *bow* Ne! Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

**Hehehehe sudah semuakan?**

**Hihihihi~ eum…, menurut pembaca sekalian siapakah yang lebih pantas disebut sang peran antagonis disini? Jika ada yang berkenan menjawab kami akan senang sekali… :D, Sampai jumpa di chapt depan ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glass Chapther 7.**

**Title: Glass.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama.**

**Pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Slight pair: HaeMin, SiHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, HenBum and all super junior official couple.**

**Cast: All super junior members 13+2.**

**Disclaimer: Cast dicerita ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Sedangkan fanfiction ini murni milik kami berdua.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Shonen ai, NC, GS for Sungmin, Leeteuk, and Heechul, OC, OOC, miss typo, typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD yang berantakan, dll.**

**Summary: 'Bukankah cinta seperti kaca? Terlalu frontal dan transparan. Bagi orang sepertiku cinta terlalu menggambarkanku dengan buruk. Pantaskah kusebut cinta? Hal yang terlalu menyakitkan, membawaku pada masa depan, mengoyakku hingga diriku benar-benar nyaris hancur, lalu kembali menarikku kemasa lalu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari masa depan itu sendiri.'**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like~ Don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Tatapan matanya lurus kedepan, gerakan jarinya menyatu satu sama lain menciptakan sebuah kehangatan ilmiah. Sesekali disesapnya cairan hitam pekat yang kini berdiam tepat didepan meja tempatnya duduk. Cafe yang agak jauh dari café miliknya itu terlihat tak seramai miliknya. Hanya ada beberapa siluet wajah seseorang yang sibuk menikmati minuman mereka.

Bibirnya bergumam mengucapkan kata-kata penguat untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Kumohon jangan takut! Ini pantas untuknya, kuatkan dirimu. Jangan takut Lee Hyuk Jae, jangan takut!" Ia terus bergumam sembari memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki bernama Lee Hyuk Jae ini terlihat begitu tak tenang hingga suara ponsel menyadarkannya.

"**Yeo…yeobsaeyeo**?" Setelah meraih ponsel tipis itu, sapaan pembuka pembicaraan darinya menuntut sebuah jawaban dari orang disebrang sana.

"Kau sudah didalam? Aku sudah diparkiran." Sang penelpon dengan suara **baritone** indahnya menjawab, Hyuk Jae menghela nafas dalam, kegugupan itu kembali melanda. Suara 'tuk, tuk' dari permainan jari yang dilakukannya sangat kontras dengan keadaan hening sekitar.

"I..iya, aku sudah ada didalam." Ia menjawab, nadanya terdengar skeptis. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari menyusuri kaca transparan yang menjadi sekat antara ruangan café dengan dunia luar. Senyuman itu terpasang, bukan karna sebuah rasa senang. Itu dilakukannya demi sebuah obsesi.

Sosok itu mulai memasuki café, ia tersenyum lalu langkahnya terdengar mendekat, sedikit lagi dan kini ia berada tepat didepan matanya. Mereka saling memamerkan senyuman, seolah-olah mereka adalah teman masa kecil yang terpisahkan oleh waktu lalu bertemu kembali saat masa depan mulai datang menjemput.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu…" Sosok nyaris sempurna itu berujar, sudut bibirnya mengembang. Melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku yang datang terlalu cepat." Hyuk Jae mengelak. Senyuman terus terpatri diparas manisnya, kegugupan yang melandanya sejak awal entah mengapa kini sirna sudah.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Laki-laki nyaris sempurna akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat menghadap wajah Hyuk Jae. Jemarinya bertuaut dengan jemari Hyuk Jae. Saling menggenggam hingga sebuah kehangatan tak bisa dielakkan lagi.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk makan, tapi untuk membicarakan hal 'itu'." Ia berujar tegas. Sang lawan bicara mengangguk paham. Tatapannya seperti mempersilahkan Hyuk Jae untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Benarkah ini akan benar-benar aman? Kau tahukan…, maksudku…, Donghae orang seperti apa. Awalnya aku benar-benar kaget, kau… kau… itu kakak dari Choi Donghae, ini memang cukup menyulitkanku untuk berpikir tapi setelah semuanya, setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Kurasa aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu..." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Bibirnya bergetar dan Siwon, laki-laki itu menyadari ketakutannya dengan sangat jelas. Genggamannya semakin menguat, mencoba menenangkan **namja** manis itu dari keterpurukkan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu…, setidaknya untuk menguatkan hatiku…" Lanjut Hyuk Jae. Siwon mengangguk, mengerti sekaligus mengiyakan.

"Aku juga…." Siwon berujar pelan. Ia menjeda ucapannya, membuat Hyuk Jae hanya terfokus padanya.

"Sangat membutuhkanmu…, entah apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kau menolak hal ini. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita bisa saling mencintai." Sangat lirih. **Namja** nyaris sempurna ini berkata sangat lirih.

"Aku takut, jikapun aku mengatakan 'ya' resiko yang terlalu besar akan mendatangiku. Bagaimana jika Donghae tahu tentang hal ini?" Hyuk Jae masih menuntut sebuah kepastian. Tangan yang awalnya hangat kembali mendingin ketika bibir merekahnya mulai mengucapkan nama sang kekasih.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan tahu selama kita bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik." Siwon meyakinkan pemuda manis didepannya. Hyuk Jae terdiam, walaupun kata-kata Siwon cukup meyakinkan tapi masih banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dimasa depan kelak.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

**2 tahun yang lalu…**

**Hyuk Jae Pov.**

_**Lift yang terbuka memaksaku untuk segera melangkah maju. Tapakkan kakiku menggema dilobi apartement sepi ini. Pandangan dua manik ini mengabur, hampir saja aku menyandung kakiku sendiri saat pergerakkanku terlalu cepat. **_

_**Lari, dan menuju tempatnya berada adalah tujuan utamaku untuk saat ini. Semakin aku mengencangkan langkahku, darah yang merembes melewati pori-pori kulit bibirku bertambah begitu banyak. Tangisan dan darahku turun berbarengan membasahi lantai. **_

_**Sebentar lagi, pintu apartementnya terlihat. Senyumanku kukembangkan dibalik isakkan ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah, adikku hampir didepak dari sekolahnya, aku hampir mati karena hutang-hutang ayah semakin menumpuk. Segala konsekuensi sudah tak kupedulikan yang terpenting uang jaminan bisa berada ditanganku hari ini juga.**_

_**Bruagh…**_

_**Aku lengah dan tubuhku terjungkal keatas lantai, lantai dingin ini tepat mengenai wajahku. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan menggapai pintu itu. Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi…, kuputuskan untuk merangkak maju. **_

_**Rasa sakit begitu mendominasi, tangisanku mungkin akan menjadi awal dari semuanya. Dari segala dosa, juga kesalahanku. Saat pintu kayu itu tepat didepan wajahku, dengan susah payah kudirikan tubuhku, menopangnya dengan tanganku yang menggenggam erat gagang pintu.**_

_**Tok…**_

_**Tok…**_

_**Tok…**_

_**Melemah, ketukan pintu yang kuciptakan amat lemah. Dia tidak menjawab, dan aku bukan orang yang cukup sabar untuk memencet tombol bel.**_

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

_**Tok!**_

_**Aku mengencangkan intesitas ketukan yang kulakukan. Staminaku sudah hampir habis tapi dia masih belum juga mau menampakkan dirinya.**_

"_**Choi Donghae!" Aku berteriak.**_

"_**Donghaessi!" Tak ada jawaban. Aku masih berusaha mengetuk pintu sambil meneriakki namanya.**_

"_**Choi Donghae!" Masih tak ada jawaban. Aku sudah mulai takut, kakiku bergetar dan lagi-lagi tubuhku hampir tumbang menyapa lantai.**_

"_**Yak! Buka pintunya!" Teriakkan menggema hingga…**_

_**Ceklek.**_

_**Dia membuka pintu, wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajahku. Mata kami saling bertautan, tatapannya kosong. Semakin membuatku takut, apakah cara murahan ini akan berhasil membebaskanku dari beban yang kutanggung selama ini.**_

_**Hening…**_

_**Tak ada respon darinya, aku berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Laki-laki ini tidak mempersilahkanku untuk masuk, juga tidak menyuruhku untuk pergi. Mataku memanas, jemariku dengan kuat meremas ujung jaket yang kukenakan.**_

_**Bibirku kelu, dan suasana ini semakin membuatku tak nyaman. Ini jalan satu-satunya, jalan dimana harga diriku sirna sudah demi hal yang lebih baik…**_

_**Bruk…**_

_**Aku menjatuhkan diriku tepat didepannya, bersimpuh seperti seorang budak yang meminta rasa simpati pada tuannya. Donghae masih diam, bahkan ketika aku bersujud didepannya, tak ada respon berarti yang ditunjukkannya.**_

"_**A..aku menerima tawaran waktu itu. Bukan, mungkin saat ini lebih tepatnya aku sedang menjual tubuhku padamu." Aku memohon dengan isakkan yang makin mengeras. Aku berusaha menahannya, menutup bibir dengan telapak tanganku.**_

"_**Maafkan pemikiranku yang begitu naïf hingga dengan bodohnya pernah menolak tawaran itu. Hiks…kumohon maafkan aku." Hanya kata maaf yang bisa kulontarkan untuk saat ini. Donghae lagi-lagi tak merespon.**_

_**Tak ada jawaban, hanya tangisanku yang seakan meramaikan suasana sepi lobi ini.**_

"_**Kumohon bantu aku…, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Kini aku meraih kakinya, memegang erat celana hitamnya. Dan aku mulai nampak seperti seorang pengemis…, kudongakkan wajahku menatap wajahnya.**_

"_**Tubuh dan wajahmu penuh luka?" Aku tercengang. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat. Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya yang sangat melenceng dari topik awal.**_

"_**Mereka memukulku…" Jawabku seadanya. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Mengelus surai kecoklatanku sejenak, sebelum mengucapkan kata berikutnya.**_

"_**Kenapa kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berlutut padaku. Harusnya aku yang datang dan meminta ini padamu." Nadanya terdengar begitu lembut. Aku terkejut, apakah orang ini benar-benar Choi Donghae?**_

"_**Aku minta maaf…" Aku bergumam merespon ucapannya. Sedikit bingung dengan reaksinya tapi aku harus tetap seperti ini, demi sebuah kata iba.**_

_**Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup perlahan hidungku. Sekali lagi aku terkejut. Ada apa dengan orang ini?**_

"_**Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Aku tersentak, ingin sekali aku berteriak kencang sembari menggumamkan kata 'Terimakasih' untuk Tuhan. Tapi saat ini, aku harus menahannya. Menjaga rasa simpati yang 'Pangeran' ini berikan padaku.**_

_**Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengeluarkan kertas putih dari kantong jaketku. Mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi wajahku lalu memberikannya pada Donghae.**_

"_**Semuanya ada disana, uang jaminan, biayaya sekolah adikku yang menunggak, juga biayaya rumah sakit ayahku. Mungkin ini sedikit, atau benar-benar memberatkanmu, tapi kumohon, apapun akan kulakukan." Aku berujar panjang lebar. Bisa kulihat ia mengerenyitkan dahinya saat matanya tertuju pada jumlah nominal yang tertera dikertas putih itu.**_

"_**200 juta won?" Katanya terkejut, dengan ekspressi yang sulit diartikan.**_

_**Deg!**_

_**Aku tahu ini reaksi yang buruk…, aku menghela nafas dalam, mempersiapkan kata-kata apalagi yang bisa meyakinkannya.**_

"_**Biayaya adikku! Ayahku, juga jaminan hutang di klub. Hanya itu! Bunga dan hutang seluruhnya akan kuusahakan untuk membayarnya sendiri. Selebihnya, aku tidak akan meminta lagi." Ujarku mencoba meyakinkan. Ia terdiam menimbang ucapanku.**_

"_**Aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Ia bertanya dengan mimik wajah misterius. Suara beratnya sedikit terdengar menakutkan. Aku menelan ludah, setidaknya ini jalan satu-satunya yang ada.**_

"_**Aku berani mati jika aku pergi!" **_

**Hyuk Jae Pov End.**

**Flashback off.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Ia melangkah, semua orang terlihat sibuk. Dunia seperti mengacuhkannya tapi ia mencoba tidak peduli dan tetap terus melangkah maju. Orang disekelilingnya acuh, tak memperhatikan keberadannya. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit.

"Huh~" Ia menghela nafas ketika rasa sesak begitu menghujam jantungnya. 'Pantaskah ia hidup?' atau 'Pantaskah ia mati?' kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi kalian kira siapa yang akan menjawabnya? Tak ada seorangpun, karena ia yakin pergi atau tidaknya ia, bahkan Tuhan tak peduli.

"Mati? Haruskah?" Ia bergumam, membisikkan kata-kata itu ditunjukkan untuk sang dewa yang merajut takdirnya.

"Hidup? Pantaskah?" Kembali ia berbisik. Mungkin pada sang Dewi yang tak pernah sekalipun ingin menjawabnya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas berat. Matanya mengedar, sebuah salon begitu menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

"Membuang sial? Mungkin 'iya'" Kesimpulan itu dikeluarkannya, hingga langkahnya terdengar mendekati salon tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau menghilang, kau meninggalkanku, kau membunuhnya, dan kau menghancurkan hidupku." Sarkasme Sungmin saat laki-laki itu terdengar mendekatinya. Rumah baru mereka tampak hening, seperti tak ada kehidupan. Sama seperti pemiliknya yang tak berniat untuk hidup.

"Aku tidak pernah menghancurkan hidupmu…" Balas sang lawan bicara. Sungmin tersenyum sinis merespon.

"Tidak pernah?" Ia mengulang ucapan pria didepannya. Donghae, laki-laki itu terdiam tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu sering dilontarkan untuknya.

"Membunuhnya, kau pikir itu tidak menghancurkanku?" Nadanya terdengar sinis, namun dengan intensitas volume yang masih rendah.

"Mengirimku ke Jepang selama satu tahun! Memaksaku mengaborsinya disana dan lebih buruknya, ayah dari anakku adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis!" Nada yang dikeluarkan Sungmin semakin meninggi. Donghae tersentak.

"Dan kau kira bagaimana perasaanku?!" Sungmin kini berteriak sangat kencang. Tangisan menjadi awal petang mereka.

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" Donghae membentak, membuat Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya. Tangannya mengepal, sungguh dosa terbesar yang dilakukannya adalah mencintai laki-laki ini.

"Pergi…" Sungmin berujar lemah, tapi Donghae masih tetap diam.

"Pergi kubilang!" Kembali intensitas ucapan Sungmin kembali meninggi.

"Pergi dari sini!" Akhirnya jeritan mampu membuat lawan bicaranya menyerah untuk bersikap angkuh. Donghae mengambil kunci mobil yang berada diatas meja nakas kamar mereka, melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah barunya bersama sang istri.

Langkah kaki Donghae terdengar semakin menjauh. Sungmin segera meraih ponselnya, menekan sebuah ikon kontak, lalu memulai koneksi telpon.

"**Eomma**…" Ia berujar ketika sebuah jawaban atas panggilan yang dilakukannya mulai terdengar.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Lanjutnya. Sang Ibu terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan isi hati yang akan dicurahkan sang anak.

.

.

.

Suara decitan pintu menginstrupsi mimpi indah pemuda manis ini. Dengan tubuh lunglai ia mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, dan menurutnya ini adalah sebuah kemenangan. Donghae tidak pergi…, Donghae tidak menghabiskan malamnya bersama sang istri. Dan entah mengapa hatinya terasa puas.

Kerjapan mata menjadi reaksi awal ketika cahaya lampu mulai menembus retina matanya. Donghae menghidupkan saklar lampu kamar setelah sebelumnya memasukkan dirinya kedalam kamar berdiameter luas tersebut.

Sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan baru sang kekasih.

"Kau mengubah gaya rambutmu?" Donghae melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Surai yang awalnya berwarna sedikit kecoklatan, kini hitam pekat dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

Ia mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

"Aku membuang sial…" Katanya enteng. Donghae terdiam, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat alasan sang kekasih terdengar begitu sederhana juga tak masuk akal menurutnya. Ia menggantungkan jaketnya disisi pintu sebelum akhirnya berbaring disamping Hyuk Jae.

"Kenapa datang? Kukira kau tidak akan datang untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Hyuk Jae berujar lirih. Akhirnya ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya kembali disamping Donghae. Manatap wajah pria itu sendu.

"Kau kira aku bisa meninggalkanmu?" Bukan sebuah jawaban yang dilontarkannya, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan lain.

Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu tak yakin. "Mungkin saja kau melakukannya…" Jawabnya. Donghae yang terlihat tak senang segera merengkuh tubuh kurus itu kuat kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita akan ke Venesia..." Lanjut laki-laki bermata teduh ini. Hyuk Jae mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap laki-laki didepannya.

"Untuk?"

"Resepsi pernikahanku akan dilakukan disana demi menghindari pers." Terangnya. Terlihat bahwa laki-laki ini mencoba membujuk sang kekasih untuk ikut dengannya. Hyuk Jae terdiam masih belum mau menjawab.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku datang? Mereka pasti akan membunuhku." Jawabnya seadanya. Donghae menggeleng meyakinkan ditengah rengkuhannya. Tangannya menyusup kebaju tipis kelonggaran yang digunakan pemuda seputih susu ini.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya!" Hyuk Jae terpekik tak senang ketika respon sang kekasih malah tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Matanya tersorot tajam saling bertautan dengan mata teduh Donghae.

"Aku akan berusaha agar kau tidak terlihat mencolok disana." Donghae masih membujuk, bibirnya kini memulai sebuah tautan diantara mereka. Hyuk Jae terdiam dalam ciuman panas ini, tak berniat memejamkan mata.

Ia bukan tak menikmati sensasi itu, tapi dirinya ingin kedua obsidian hitamnya menjadi saksi atas segala limpahan cinta yang diberikan Donghae untuknya.

.

.

.

Kamar temaram itu terlalu hening. Kedua insan ini saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga percakapan mulai mengalir begitu saja. Sebuah pernyataan yang awalnya tak pernah terpikir kini menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Sang istri mengkerutkan keningnya ketika lagi-lagi sebuah tuntutan menjadi prioritasnya untuk menjalani hidup dikeluarga Choi.

"Venesia? Aku dengan begitu banyak pekerjaan?" Kibum terdengar tak senang dengan pernyataan sang suami. Novel yang harus dibuatnya terlalu menumpuk, dengan meninggalkannya sehari saja bisa membuat tumpukkan pekerjaanya semakin bertambah.

"Hanya seminggu, resepsi Donghae diadakan disana demi menghindari pers…" Siwon terus membujuk. Pergumulan mereka diatas selimut semakin menghangatkan kedua belah pihak. Kibum mengkerutkan kening masih menimbang.

"**D****eadline**, kau tahukan akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk." Kibum masih mencoba kekeh dalam pilihannya. Meninggalkan seminggu pekerjaannya itu sama saja membiarkan tulisan-tulisan itu menggunung diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kau bisa membawa pekerjaanmu kesana, dengan laptop dan email. Semuanya akan terselasikan." Siwon menjawab final. Kibum mengerenyit tak senang, akhir-akhir ini perubahan begitu terjadi secara signifikan pada laki-laki berwajah sempurna ini.

"Kau yakin?" Ucapan Kibum terdengar menantang. Siwon mengangguk tanpa pertimbangan yang pas.

.

.

.

**Drt…**

**Drt…**

Sebuah panggilan berhasil menginstrupsi pagi cerah yang akan ia mulai dengan senyuman, mungkin. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel yang berada disamping meja nakas ranjang. Matanya masih tak fokus akibat pengaruh kantuk yang melanda. Namun ketika sebuah nama terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel pintarnya kantuk sirna entah kemana.

Terlalu terkejut hingga hampir saja jemari lentiknya menjatuhkan benda canggih itu kebawah ranjang.

"Donghae! Hae-**ah**! Donghae!" Hyuk Jae terdengar panik. Ia mengguncang tubuh laki-laki disampingnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengan keterpaksaan yang amat mendalam, Donghae mencoba membuka kedua bola matanya.

"**Wae**?" **Namja** tampan ini terlihat tak senang saat waktu tidurnya direnggut begitu saja.

"Sungmin! Dia menghubungiku…" Hyuk Jae terlihat gelagapan. Tangannya menunjuk ponselnya yang masih terus bergetar saat sang pemilik belum memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"Angkat saja…, jika terjadi apa-apa aku akan membantumu." Donghae menenangkan sang kekasih. Hyuk Jae menghela nafas dalam, tangannya bergetar namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai megarahkan ponselnya kearah telinga setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol '**answer'**.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**…" Jawabnya singkat. Matanya terus menatap mata sang kekasih yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

**Krakk!**

Tirai putih terbuka, gaun indah nampak apik dengan tubuh sempurna sang pemakai. Sang pemuda yang berada didepan wanita cantik itu terlihat terpesona beberapa saat. Pakaian mewah sangat pas digunakan oleh seorang yang sepadan.

" Cantik…" Ia berujar pelan.

"Sangat cantik…" Kembali ia menggumamkan kata pujian.

"Benar-benar cantik…" Tepat! Ia melontarkan kata itu hingga membuat wanita didepannya tersenyum sinis. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu masih menatap kagum setiap jengkal objek indah didepannya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang saat aku menelponmu, kurasa keberanianmu benar-benar besar, tuan Lee Hyuk Jae." Sungmin menekankan kata-katanya. Hyuk Jae, atau Lee Hyuk Jae menggidikkan bahu, entah menyangkal atau membenarkan.

"Kau mengundangku untuk datang, jadi tentu aku harus datang." Ia membalas tak kalah sinis. Sungmin tertawa meremehkan. Sesaat hening, hingga sebuah suara benar-benar membuat mata Hyuk Jae membelalak lebar.

"Tentu, anakku sangat cantik." Suara angkuh dari seorang wanita anggun disudut sana membuat Hyuk Jae terdiam kaku. Ia tahu pasti, siapa wanita ini dan ia tahu pasti hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kenapa terdiam Lee Hyuk Jae**ssi**?" Heechul, wanita itu terlihat tak puas dengan reaksi Hyuk Jae yang nampak sangat lemah. Hyuk Jae menundukkan kepala, sungguh berhadapan dengan ibu istri dari kekasihnya tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"**Waeyeo**? Dari cerita anakku kau terdengar sangat pemberani, tapi kenapa sekarang kau begitu polos, hm?" Walaupun intensitas suaranya lemah, Hyuk Jae tahu pasti dibalik itu semua ada sebuah ancaman.

"Tidak kusangka Choi Donghae seorang…" Heechul menjeda ucapannya. Ia tak senang ketika Hyuk Jae tak menatap matanya saat ia berbicara, apalagi sekarang Hyuk Jae menundukkan kepalanya. Menurutnya, itu benar-benar jauh dari kata sopan.

"Lihat aku…" Nada Heechul terdengar memerintah dirinya. Hyuk Jae mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya, menatap **onyx **kelam **yeoja** cantik itu dengan bulir bening yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku terlihat menjijikkan karena menyerah dan mengadu pada ibuku bukan? Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Donghae **oppa** berada dipihakmu dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Bukankah mengundang ibuku kedalam permainan ini adil?" Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Spontan Hyuk Jae mengalihkan fokusnya kearah Sungmin. Ia menggeleng merespon, ia tahu tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa membuatnya aman dalam posisi yang sekarang.

Sungmin berjalan pelan dengan gaun indahnya kearah tempat butik yang menjajarkan berbagai macam **tuxedo**. Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah jas hitam yang terlihat paling murah disana. Setelah meraih jas hitam itu, dirinya berbalik pada posisi yang semula hingga keempat manik hitam kelam itu saling bertautan.

**Brakkkkk!**

Sungmin melempar jas hitam itu tepat kearah wajah Hyuk Jae. Mata pemuda manis itu terbelalak, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dianggap seperti seorang pengemis, tapi posisinya kali ini benar-benar posisi terburuk yang pernah diterimanya.

Ia menitikkan air mata, matanya tersorot menatap jas hitam yang kini jatuh kebawah lantai tempatnya berpijak. Jas murah yang dianggapnya mahal itu kini juga terbasahi dengan air mata yang tak kunjung mau berhenti menetes.

Heechul berjalan pelan kearah **namja** manis ini, semakin cepat saat dirinya meraih sebuah tong sampah yang berada dipojok ruangan. Aneh, benar-benar tak ada seorangpun disini, bahkan para pegawai butik tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

**Brukkk…**

Semua sampah yang berada ditong sampah tadi kini beralih mengguyur tubuh putih Hyuk Jae. Semua terdiam, tak terkecuali Sungmin yang terkejut dengan aksi sang ibu. Hyuk Jae menguatkan pejaman matanya, bau sampah sekarang mengotori tubuhnya juga **tuxeodo** yang berada dibawahnya.

Sampah berbaur dengan sampah, Hyuk Jae adalah sampah. Bahkan dirinya membenarkan hal tersebut. Ia sudah sangat dipermalukan hari ini oleh istri sang kekasih.

"Kau kira siapa dirimu hingga berani merendahkan anakku pelacur?!" Heechul berteriak histeris. Air mata tak bisa dibendung dari mata sang ibu. Heechul meraih surai Hyuk Jae, dan anehnya pegawai butik baru datang saat adegan ini sudah terjadi.

Hyuk Jae terduduk saat hujaman jambakkan juga pukulan ringan tertuju padanya. **Tuxedo** itu terinjak-injak. Tidak hanya dirinya, Sungmin masih berada dalam keterkejutannya.

"Jalang! Kau benar-benar pelacur! Laki-laki berorientasi seksual menyimpang sepertimu seharusnya lenyap dari dunia ini!" Wanita cantik ini semakin histeris dan Hyuk Jae masih tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bibirnya kelu, jambakkan itu masih dilakukan Heechul bahkan ketika pegawai butik mencegahnya.

Hyuk Jae lagi-lagi menangis dalam diam…, ini kesekian kalinya dirinya ditentang untuk hidup didunia ini, bahkan oleh manusia…

.

.

.

Laki-laki cantik itu berjalan kearah meja sang asistent, Henry mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung ketika sebuah tiket pesawat berada dimeja kerjanya. Semakin bingung saat membaca bahwa tujuan tiket ini adalah benua Eropa.

"Apa ini **hyung**?" Akhirnya ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Sang pemberi tiket tersenyum menanggapi.

"Venesia, kita berlibur disana…" Ucap **namja** berkulit seputih salju ini enteng. Henry semakin bingung, dirinya mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan sang atasan, juga kekasih gelapnya.

"Berlibur? Venesia? Apa kau gila?" Henry melakukan aksi tak terima dengan sikap semena-mena Kim Ki Bum. Tatapannya memecing menatap lurus pria cantik ini.

"Kau tenang saja, suamiku sudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan dia ikut datang kesana. Ini tidak sepenuhnya berlibur, sedikit bermain-main dengan perasaanya tak apa bukan? Kau mencintaikukan?" Ucapan Kibum membuat **namja** manis ini terbelalak kaget. Setiap ucapannya terdengar begitu menantang, namun kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya, membuatnya tak mampu menolak.

"Tentu aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu…" Jawabnya tegas.

.

.

.

Suara air yang mengalir deras dari kamar mandi mendadak berhenti dengan keluarnya seorang pria bertubuh **topless**. Handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya menutupi bagian terintimnya. Mata sembab melingkar membuat siapa saja yang melihat keadaannya mungkin akan iba.

Langkahnya terhenti maju, **tuxedo** itu tertangkap retina matanya.

"Sial!" Ia mengumpat keras. Warna jas itu sudah sedikit usang, juga bentuk yang tak rapi lagi menjadi penghias pakaian murahan itu. Hyuk Jae tersenyum getir mengulang segala memori tentang kejadian yang melandanya siang tadi.

Begitu buruk, hingga ia benar-benar ingin menghapusnya dari benaknya. Hyuk Jae meraih benda itu kasar, membuangnya kelantai lalu menginjak benda itu dengan kakinya.

"Aku menjijikkan? Kau yang menjijikkan! Sialan! Kupastikan Donghae tidak akan benar-benar menjadi milikmu!" Kini ia bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri, melampiaskan segala kekesalan masih dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menginjak benda berwarna hitam pekat tersebut.

Namun ia berhenti menghentakkan kakinya saat merasa benda ini terlalu mahal untuk diinjak kaki kotornya. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap **tuxedo **yang semakin tak berbentuk itu. Tangisan kembali jatuh dan air mata kembali membasahi benda pekat ini.

Perlahan, ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya meraih benda itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Benar! Tidak seharusnya aku kalah!" Ia berteriak entah pada siapa. Dirinya berjalan kearah kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan benda itu dari segala kekotoran yang menimpanya hari ini.

.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian…**

Bandara Incheon nampak sepi, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang biasanya sesak dipenuhi pengunjung. Donghae dan Hyuk Jae melangkah cepat sembari bergandengan tangan. Donghae tak takut dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karena memang pakaiannya saat ini berhasil mengelabui masyarakat umum.

Jemari mereka semakin bertaut kuat, dentingan peringatan keberangkatan pesawat mulai berkumandang memenuhi ruang luas itu. Mereka berangkat lebih dulu 4 hari dari target sebelumnya, setidaknya berpikir untuk menghabiskan liburan panjang berdua.

"Gunakan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya untuk menghilangkan setres..., ibuku sudah tahu kau akan datang jadi bersikap tenang. Dia berjanji akan membantumu." Donghae sedikit berbisik kearah Hyuk Jae yang tengah berdiri menunggu keberangkatan mereka. Hanya sebuah anggukan singkat yang diberikannya sebagai respon atas pernyataan sang kekasih.

Lama mereka berdiri menunggu keberangkatan. Mata Hyuk Jae terlihat mengedar kesegala arah, mencari objek apa yang bisa menarik perhatiannya saat sang kekasih sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel mewahnya.

Dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat sosok wanita yang tampak familiar tertangkap iris **obsidian**nya tengah bergandengan dengan seorang laki-laki muda. Ia menepuk bahu Donghae, menyuruh sang kekasih untuk menatap kearah yang sama dengannya.

Ia menunjuk kedua insan yang saling melontarkan senyum satu sama lain. Donghae terlihat terkejut dan…

Secara kebetulan keempat orang ini saling menatap satu sama lain, ketika mata mereka sama-sama bertemu. Sama-sama menampakkan sebuah keterkejutan, dan sama-sama dipertemukan oleh takdir yang bahkan tak pernah berpihak pada mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

.

**Author note: Khusus untuk EunHae day kali ini kami updet cepet! ^^! Kkk~ jujur kami senang sekali hari ini~ Hari Eomma dan Appa saling terikat satu sama lain! Jadi polarise mari kita merayakannya dengan suka cita…heheheh~ selamat EunHaeHyuk Day untuk para Polarise~ **

**Maaf untuk alur yang terkesan lambat, diksi yang aneh, cerita yang makin berbelit-belit dan banyaknya typo di ff ini #bow. Terimakasih untuk respon dan reviewnya ^^.**

**Kami juga minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review, karena jujur kami buatnya buru-buru, berusaha agar dihari spesial ini kami bisa mengupdetnya XD! Sekali lagi terimakasih~ **

**Jadi apakah ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Glass/Yoori. **

**Author: Meonk and Deog. **

**Genre: Angst, romance, hurt/comfort. **

**Rate: M. **

**Pairing: HaeHyuk. **

**Slight pair: SiHyuk, HaeMin, SiBum, KyuMin, HenBum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, Hanchul, YeWook. **

**Cast: All super junior member. Discleimer: Character in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Shonen-ai, NC activity,GS for Sung Min, Heechul dan Leeteuk, EYD yang berantakan dll.**

**Summary: "Bukankah cinta seperti kaca? Terlalu frontal dan transparan. Bagi orang sepertiku cinta terlalu menggambarkanku dengan buruk. Pantaskah kusebut cinta? Hal yang terlalu menyakitkan, membawaku pada masa depan, mengoyakku hingga diriku benar-benar nyaris hancur, lalu kembali menariku kemasa lalu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari masa depan itu sendiri."**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM.**

**Please don't bash chara!**

**Remember! It's just fanfiction!**

**Don't' Like Don't Read~**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Kaki kurusnya bergerak-gerak gemetar, suhu tubuh yang menurun terdefinisikan dari tangan yang semakin mendingin. **Obsidian**nya bergerak gelisah saat dua pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Peluh dingin menetes hingga hampir membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Kedua orang didepannya makin menajamkan penglihatan, tak terima dengan keberadaan sang antagonis.

Jemari pria disampingnya menelusup masuk perlahan memenuhi rongga kosong genggamannya. 'Rengkuhan' kecil yang Donghae lakukan bukannya membuat hatinya berhenti berdegup keras, tapi malah tergantikan oleh aliran darah yang semakin mengalir kencang.

Rasa takut yang mendera semakin bergemuruh ketika raut wajah salah satu pihak begitu mengintimidasinya dikondisi ini. Sungmin, wanita cantik itu tersenyum penuh kesinisan. Genggamannya pada jemari pria tampan disampingnya tak kalah mengerat. Mengekspresikan keromantisan palsu pada sang suami.

"Lepaskan tanganku Donghae**-ah**." Nadanya mengalun rendah, berbisik hingga nyaris tersapu angin. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap objek dingin; lantai marmer. Sebagai bentuk ketakutannya atas reaksi berlebihan Sungmin. Namun Donghae merespon sebaliknya, genggaman tangannya semakin menguat. Matanya memicing tajam menatap adegan perselingkuhan yang makin transparan.

"Memperlakukanku seperti penjahat dan lihatlah ini, kau malah lebih rendah dari pelacur yang sering kau hina." Laki-laki bernama Choi Donghae angkat bicara, intensitas volumenya tak berlebihan namun sudut bibir yang terangkat naik menandakan ketegasan.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Kyuhyun salah satu pihak yang merasa tak terima memekik tajam. Sungmin diam dalam senyuman manis yang membalut wajah cantiknya. Hatinya sudah mengkarat untuk mengenal rasa sakit hati yang selalu Donghae hujamkan padanya.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Aku ingin pulang!" Hyuk Jae menghentakkan kakinya menabrak alas lantai **airport**. Tangannya bergerak-gerak kasar mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat yang ditunjukkan Donghae. Air mata sedikit menggenang dari pelupuk matanya, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi sudah terangkum jelas dalam benak laki-laki manis bernama Lee Hyuk Jae ini.

Sungmin makin mengembangkan senyum menawannya memperhatikan sketsa adegan yang tersuguh rapih didepannya. Pasangan yang mengkhianati satu sama lain kini saling menyalahkan. Menggunakan gumaman 'cinta' sebagai alasan apik pengcover sebuah egoisme.

"Kau diam jangan banyak bicara!" Donghae mendesis pelan. Hyuk Jae sebagai lawan bicara spontan terdiam dan memamerkan senyuman sinis. Giginya terdengar bergemeletuk saling beradu berharap intensitas kemarahannya bisa tersamarkan.

"Tidak kusangka kejutan seperti ini yang kudapatkan…" Sungmin membuka percakapan penyambung konflik antara keempat insan ini. Nafasnya memburu menyesuaikan setiap irama yang berdetak tak beraturan dijantungnya. Donghae mendongak, menatap Sungmin. Tatapannya membalas tajam setiap lontaran kata yang Sungmin ucapkan.

"Ini juga kejutan bagiku." Donghae membalas. Nadanya terdengar mirip dengan kesinisan yang Sungmin keluarkan. Kedua orang yang merasa teracuhkan kini memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup, aku akan pulang…" Suaranya terdengar memparau. Hyuk Jae sedikit muak dengan percakapan suami-istri yang dipamerkan Sungmin dan Donghae. Tangannya menghentak kasar, masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman erat sang kekasih. Namun semakin ia mencoba, tangan memerah akibat cengkraman keras yang Donghae lakukan malah menjadi balasannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hyuk Jae merengek keras. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca menuntut sebuah kebebasan kecil. Donghae tak membalas, masih mencoba mencari topik baru untuk menghardik sang istri.

"Baiklah, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Nikmati waktu kalian, dan bersiap untuk berpisah saat kita bertemu nanti, Sungmin-**ah**…" Donghae menyeringai dalam aksinya. Kakinya melangkah cepat dan tangannya menarik kasar tubuh Hyuk Jae untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Pandangan wanita ini menanar. Ia menundukkan wajahnya selagi air mata itu terus mendesak jatuh. Kyuhyun, pangeran berkuda putih dikondisi ini mengurut pelan pundak Sungmin, berharap dapat memberikan sebuah ketenangan kecil bagi wanita yang begitu dipujanya.

"Kita…, berangkat besok saja." Sungmin bergumam. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, tak berniat berkata apa-apa. Kepala mengangguk digunakannya sebagai respon.

.

.

.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan bertemu istrimu sendiri ditempat ini dengan pria lainkan?" Didalam pesawat, Hyuk Jae masih mencoba untuk membuat pertengkaran kecil. **Onyx**nya menatap lekat pria yang duduk disampingnya. Donghae merenggut samar, dagunya terangkat naik seolah ia mulai mengerti topik pembicaraan yang dikeluarkan sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu kita sedang berada ditempat umum, diamlah. Aku tidak ingin memulai sebuah pertengkaran." Laki-laki yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Lee Hyuk Jae ini membalas sinis. Senyum sinis juga gigi yang bergemeletuk sembarang menjadi refleksi kemarahan frontal yang diumbar Hyuk Jae.

"Bukankah itu yang sejak tadi kau lakukan?" Kembali ia mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang sudah diketahuinya. Donghae terdiam, tak berniat membalas. Peringatan yang dikeluarkannya tadi dirasa cukup untuk membuat Hyuk Jae bungkam.

"Kau cemburu karena melihat Sungmin bersama laki-laki tadi bukan?" Hyuk Jae menarik alibi sensitif, Donghae tersentak. Rona merah wajah memperlihatkan kemarahannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Katanya pelan tak ingin menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Namun dengan kesinisan yang terangkum indah didalamnya, Hyuk Jae cukup tahu bahwa laki-laki didepannya ini, kini benar-benar marah.

Takut-takut Hyuk Jae menelan saliva cepat. Pilihan terakhir yang dilakukannya untuk menenangkan diri adalah berbaring dikursi pesawat VVIP yang sudah khusus dipesan Donghae untuknya.

.

.

.

"Dibatalkan?" Bibir **namja** berdarah Cina ini bergetar kaku mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan pria cantik didepannya. Tangan putih itu mengepal erat, meremas tiket pesawat yang sudah dipesan sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir ini terlalu beresiko bagiku. Datang keacara pribadi dengan mengundang asistentku, bukankah itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan?" Alisnya terangkat naik, meminta sebuah persetujuan dari agrumen yang diucapkannya. Raut wajah Henry mendadak masam. Hatinya bergemuruh tak menyetujui kalimat yang terucap tadi.

Bukankah Kibum mengatakan ia mencintainya?

Bukankah Kibum mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Choi Siwon?

Namun keadaan malah memutar balikkan segalanya dengan mudah, menciptakan sebuah fakta bahwa ia hanya menjadi pelampiasan sesaat. Ia sudah menyadari sejak awal tapi dengan bodohnya, ia masih mengangguk 'ya' saat Kibum hanya menggunakannya sebagai perisai perasaan ambigunya.

"**Hyung**…, bolehkah aku menjadi egois untuk saat ini?" Pertanyaan tanpa arti Henry mengkerutkan kening sang lawan bicara. Tatapan Kibum mulai waspada, tak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi di kantor tempat banyak orang mulai mencurigai hubungan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kibum mencoba mengklarifikasi, peluh samar mulai terasa membasahi sebagian wajah porselen seputih salju.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut. Kita berangkat diwaktu yang berbeda, aku ingin mengawasimu. Karena aku takut…," Henry menjeda ucapannya.

"Kau mulai luluh padanya…" Pancaran keseriusan dalam kalimat penutup itu sukses membuat bibir merekah Kibum terkatup rapat. Otak pintarnya mendadak terprogram dengan lambat saat benda kenyal tak bertulang bertaut lembut menyapu leher mulusnya.

Sedikit desahan menjadi respon awal, Henry perlahan membawa tangan seputih salju itu kebelakang tubuh sang pemilik. Kibum tetap tak memberi reaksi yang signifikan, ia masih dalam proses keterkejutannya. Matanya melurus, menatap surai kecoklatan laki-laki yang masih sibuk menggerayangi tubuh mulusnya.

.

.

.

8 jam waktu yang cukup lama untuk mereka menghabiskan malam ditengah suasana membosankan pesawat kelas VVIP. Hyuk Jae tak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya saat suasana kota Venesia menyambutnya dengan anggun. Bandara Marco Polo terlihat senggang, berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Gemerlap malam kota romantis ini terlihat sedikit kaku karena tak ada sedikitpun perubahan raut wajah yang Donghae tampilkan.

Wajah tampannya tersamarkan dengan ekspressi **stoic **yang sukses membuat laki-laki manis disampingnya berjengit tak suka.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Hyuk Jae memutus keheningan dengan pertanyaan sinis. Matanya terpacu pada iris kelam Donghae berharap mendapat respon sebaliknya.

"Kita ke Hotel San Clemente, **rent car** akan menjemput sebentar lagi." Donghae menjawab singkat. Senyum simpul sedikit terpampang dari wajah manisnya, tak sia-sia ia mencari informasi tentang Hotel mahal di Venesia, dan sekarang Donghae membawanya ketempat itu. Salah satu Hotel termahal dikota kebanggan Italia ini membuat renggutan itu sedikit tersamarkan.

"Setelah itu kita akan kemana?" Sadar suasana benar-benar kaku, Hyuk Jae mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi seriang mungkin memancing laki-laki dihadapannya agar membawanya ketempat mahal lainnya dikota ini.

Donghae terdiam sebelum menjawab. Jarinya terangkat naik, memberikan intruksi untuk duduk.

"Gondola?" Sebuah pertanyaan kembali dilontarkannya. Hyuk Jae memiringkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan antusiasme yang begitu tinggi.

"Cara satu-satunya untuk menikmati kota ini dengan keseluruhan adalah menaikki gondola. Menurutmu apa kita akan melewatkannya?" Hyuk Jae menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae. Senyum lima jari terkembang menjadi definisi sederhana atas pemulihan mood yang kembali membaik.

.

.

.

"Jadi **uri** Sungmin**-ie,** benar-benar tidak berangkat sekarang?" Genggaman wanita itu pada ponsel pintarnya semakin mengerat. Wajah cantik yang tertekuk tak senang menandakan aura kemarahan. Semakin lama ia berfikir, laki-laki bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu semakin menyakiti sang anak. Kerutan-kerutan halus diwajah terlihat begitu kontras dengan paras anggunnya.

"…"

"Dan Choi Donghae dengan laki-laki itu pergi bersama?" Kembali ia mengulang kalimat yang dilontarkan sang bawahan disebrang sana. Setelah jawaban 'ya' meluncur dengan mudah, sedikit senyuman sinis terpatri diwajahnya.

Satu tangan yang kosong, menggenggam kuat kerah baju yang dikenakannya. Rasa sakit yang diterima Sungmin ikut menjalar menghujam hatinya. Ia, Kim Heechul, sebagi seorang Ibu. Merasa begitu direndahkan, ketika sang anak menangis dalam diam ia hanya tersenyum naïf seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Lalu, dimana anakku sekarang?" Ia tak habis akal. Banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya menuntut seribu jawaban. Otaknya berputar keras, mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Sungmin. Matanya terpejam, sketsa hitam mulai mendominasi ruang pandang. Tak segan kepalanya menggeleng, Cho Kyuhyun. Nama itu langsung menyeruak masuk menyerang indera pendengaran.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk satu hal lagi…" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Masih menimbang apakah keputusannya kali ini benar-benar tepat atau tidak. Setidaknya memberi hukuman kecil pada tikus yang berani menggangu kehidupan indah Tan Sungmin.

"Pesankan tiket untuk keluargaku dan keluarga Choi. Usahakan jam penerbangannya berbarengan dengan keberangkatan Sungmin." Nadanya terdengar lemah tapi jelas-jelas itu sebuah perintah. Sang bawahan mengiyakan, tanpa sedikitpun berniat bertanya apalagi membantah.

.

.

.

"Besok?" Wanita cantik tersebut terlihat terkesiap dengan pernyataan sang lawan bicara. Irisnya bergerak-gerak resah, genggamannya pada telpon rumah melemah hingga nyaris menjatuhkan benda itu kelantai. Kecurigaan-kecurigaan baru mulai memenuhi benaknya, seorang Kim Heechul yang terkenal kukuh dalam setiap ucapan kini dengan mudah melanggarnya.

"Ada apa?" Choi Young Woon, sang suami mau tak mau ikut bicara dalam interaksi tak langsung yang dilakukan sang istri. Posisi duduk yang tadinya menghadap **smart tv**, kini berbalik menatap sang istri yang tengah berdiri dengan ekspressi amat terkejut khasnya menghadap tembok.

Park Jung Soo belum berniat menjawab, ia masih harus menyelesaikan koneksi telponnya. Akhirnya sebuah salam penutup terlontar, menghentikan aksi dadakan yang dilakukan Kim Heechul. Jung Soo mendesah pelan, jari-jari jenjangnya melekat erat didinding dingin kediamannya. Kakinya bergetar mendekati sofa tempat sang suami duduk.

"Ada apa?" Kembali Young Woon mengulang pertanyaannya. Berharap kalimatnya kali ini tak diacuhkan seperti tadi.

"Kim Heechul**ssi **memajukan waktu keberangkatan kita ke Venesia, bukan tiga hari atau dua hari lagi. Tapi besok…" Wanita cantik ini bergumam lembut, reaksi keterkejutan masih melekat erat diparas eloknya. Mata sang suami membelalak tajam, ekor matanya menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan dengan kombinasi ketidak setujuan yang mendominasi.

"Apa dia gila?!" Sarkasme itu tak berlebihan mengingat hal ini pantas dilakukannya. Young Woon terdiam tak berniat membalas atau ikut menghardik istri teman masa kecilnya. Matanya tersorot lurus meminta penjelasan lebih dari istri menawannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae?" Kalimat itu sukses membuat tatapan Jung Soo meredup. Jemarinya kembali bergerak gelisah, Donghae…, situasi ini benar-benar menyulitkan anak tersayangnya. Sadar raut wajah yang dikeluarkan sang istri terlihat mencurigakan, Young Woon menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda curiga.

Jung Soo masih terdiam, belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukkan padanya. Otaknya masih memproses jawaban apa yang pantas untuk dikatakan.

"Dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Dia bilang, dia ingin menenangkan diri." Jawaban dari sang istri mendadak membuat air muka laki-laki tampan ini berubah drastis. Kecurigannya mendadak menjadi sebuah fakta yang begitu memalukan. Darah mendesir cepat, memperlihatkan kemarahannya.

.

.

.

Sapuan angin pagi pertamanya di eropa tersampir rapi dengan senyum mengembang amat menawan. Tangannya merentang membentuk sayap, membiarkan udara masuk terserap oleh tubuhnya. Pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan orang dibelakangnya kembali mengatur suhu tubuh yang mendingin akibat udara pagi. Masih tak berniat membalas atau kesal karena aktivitas tiba-tiba itu, Hyuk Jae tetap memejamkan matanya.

Kanal-kanal dengan air beriak ramai menjadi latar belakang kegiatan mereka. Nafas hangat seseorang terasa jelas diindera perabanya. Makin dekat, hingga benda kenyal itu mengecup singkat tengkuk putihnya. Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak menatap orang yang menginstrupsi pagi indahnya. Obsidiannya lurus terfokus pada sang lawan bicara. Sedetik kemudian, rengkuhan hangat dilakukan sebagai balasan.

"Terimakasih…" Sepenggal kalimat itu menjadi awal percakapan mereka. Donghae, laki-laki yang masih sibuk memeluk tubuh kurus Hyuk Jae mengangguk paham. Jari-jemarinya beralih lamat mengelus surai hitam sang kekasih.

"Untuk apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan singkat menjadi respon baru Choi Donghae. Jemarinya tetap asik bergerliya menelusup lebih dalam.

"Untuk semuanya." Hyuk Jae ikut menjawab singkat. Rengkuhannya makin mengerat pada laki-laki dihadapannya. Senyuman tak pernah lepas, melekat indah pada wajah manisnya.

"Harusnya aku mengajak Wook**ie** kesini…" Sambungnya lagi. Donghae tersenyum samar, sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat pas dipucuk surai pekat sang kekasih. Lama hening, tak ada yang berniat memulai sebuah percakapan kembali. Hanya rengkuhan yang semakin menghangat juga deru nafas menjadi irama pagi mereka.

**Drt…drt…drt… **

Dering ponsel dari saku celana Donghae menginstrupsi suasana hening mereka. Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lekat wajah sang kekasih. Donghae tersenyum singkat membalas, satu tangannya teralih mengambil ponsel. Sementara satu tangannya masih merengkuh erat tubuh kurus Hyuk Jae.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**?"

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di hotel bintang lima ini terlihat begitu elegan. Pijaran lilin juga musik klasik yang dilantukan begitu berirama. Menambahkan kesan romantis yang selalu diharapkan kedua pasangan ini. Hanya sedikit wisatawan yang terlihat memadati restorant VVIP itu.

Namun raut wajah dingin dari seseorang membuyarkan suasana yang begitu mereka idamkan. Bahkan tagliattele dengan truffle berkualitas tinggi yang menjadi pemanisnya, juga foie gras yang terbuat dari hati angsa pilihan kini tak menjadi fokus utama laki-laki bersurai **brunette** itu.

"Ada apa? Tadi siapa yang menelpon?" Tenor, suara tenor itu menghentikan akftifitas melamunnya. Donghae yang menjadi sorotan utama dari pemuda manis itu menoleh singkat. Bibir tipis yang awalnya terkatup rapat kini sedikit merenggang, bersiap menjawab.

"…" Masih diam, ia masih berpikir apakah memberitahu yang sebenarnya akan membuat sang kekasih tenang, atau malah semakin memperburuk suasana yang sudah membaik.

"**Wae**?" Kembali suara tenor itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ekspressi Hyuk Jae terlihat begitu penasaran. Satu hari berada disalah satu tempat paling indah di eropa membuat otaknya sedikit melupakan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang terjadi bebarapa tahun belakangan.

"Mereka…, mereka sudah datang." Donghae menjawab absurd membuat air muka Hyuk Jae makin memperlihatkan kebingungan pasti.

"Mereka?" Hyuk Jae kembali mengulang kalimat yang dikatakan Donghae. Matanya mengedar menatap makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya.

"Sungmin dan keluarganya, bukan, bukan hanya keluarganya. Keluargaku juga sudah sampai dibandara."

**Ctang!**

Pisau makan, garpu, juga piring keramik yang beradu menciptakan sebuah suara amat nyaring. Menggema memenuhi ruang luas yang sepi ini. Donghae menutup mata berusaha paham dengan keterkejutan yang dialami Hyuk Jae.

**Obsidian **Hyuk Jae memanas. Air mata sudah menggenang, bersiap membasahi paras manisnya. Bibirnya kelu, sedikit getaran menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar takut. Tangan Donghae beralih maju, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada sang kekasih. Namun Hyuk Jae dengan cepat menipisnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Baru satu hari aku disini. Apa aku harus pulang?" Kepanikkan begitu terlihat jelas dari nada juga raut wajah yang dikeluarkannya. Butiran sebening kristal itu kini tak hanya menggenang tapi juga jatuh membasahi kulit seputih susunya. Donghae menggeleng pelan, ia tak setuju, dan tak akan pernah membiarkan pertanyaan yang diajukan sang kekasih terjadi.

"Tidak ada yang akan pulang…" Nada yang dikeluarkan Donghae terdengar amat lembut. Lamat-lamat jari-jari putihnya beralih menghapus jejak kristal yang dikeluarkan Hyuk Jae.

"Lalu bagaimana?! Ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan rencana! 4 hari tanpa mereka, kini harus dihabiskan dengan 6 hari bersama mereka! Aku benar-benar akan mati jika tetap disini!" Hyuk Jae merespon tak terima. Sayup-sayup ucapannya terdengar seperti sebuah rengekkan. Donghae meneguk ludah cepat, otaknya berpikir keras mencari solusi.

"Tenang dulu, ini juga sangat tiba-tiba bagiku. Hotel mereka jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan hotel ini, tapi walaupun begitu kita masih beruntung karena menginap ditempat yang berbeda. Aku akan mengatur semuanya agar kau aman…" Penjelasan panjang lebar yang dilakukan Donghae tak mampu menyurutkan intensitas kepanikkannya. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin menyuarakan ketakutan yang begitu besar.

"Apa kau akan pergi? Meninggalkanku sendiri ditempat ini?" Dua pertanyaan itu sukses membuat bibir Donghae terkatup rapat. Sontak tubuhnya membeku. Ia tidak tahu…

Apakah ia harus pergi…?

Atau tetap bertahan tinggal bersama Hyuk Jae…?

.

.

.

Sosok menawan itu terdiam dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat tanpa celah. Hanya deru nafas dingin yang menandakan bahwa sosok itu masih bernyawa. Matanya tersorot lurus memandang bangunan-bangunan kuno dengan arsitektur menawan, namun ekspressinya sama sekali tak menampilkan gurat kekaguman.

Jemarinya menggenggam erat sisi balkon. Nafas yang tersendat menjadi gambaran sederhana ketakutan yang melandanya. Saat tiba dikota romantis ini, ia berpikir bahwa segala rasa ketakutannya akan musnah seiring pergantian **mood**. Namun prediksinya salah, Henry terus menghantuinya dengan berbagai cara. Dari menelponnya, mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh sms, sampai terus berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya lewat pesan **e-mail**.

Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan fatamorgana hitam itu mendominasi arah pandang. Maniknya tak dapat diam, bahkan ketika ia mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aliran darahnya mendesir tak karuan, memori-memori buruk terus berputar. Tak memberikan dirinya jeda bahkan hanya untuk bernafas.

Kata-kata Henry terus berputar bak piringan hitam. Luluh? Mungkinkah pria sedingin es ini akan luluh? Bahkan dengan 1000 kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?

"Hhh…" Kibum mendesah, akhirnya ia kembali membuka mata. Namun pelukkan seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Pekikan nyaring yang dilontarkan sang pelaku membuat senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan didepan umum itu kini terlihat.

Kibum perlahan membalikkan badannya, menatap sang pelaku yang tersenyum manis sembari memeluk kaki ramping sang **eomma** angkat. Gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi menampilkan ketulusan sang pemilik.

"**Eomma**!" Lagi pria ini tersenyum tulus saat suara tenor itu menyeruak masuk. Diraihnya tubuh sang anak secara perlahan lalu membawa Shindong kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"**Appa eodiga**?" Suara lembut itu berkumandang. Shindong hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menunjuk seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka. Kibum dengan lembut menolehkan wajahnya, matanya seketika meredup saat siluet **namja** nyaris sempurna itu terpampang jelas didepan mata.

"Aku menyuruhnya menghampirimu, wajahmu terlihat lebih buruk dari biasanya." Kibum tau sang suami tengah bergurau namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa menghentikan segala letupan emosi yang menghujam batinnya. Dipalingkan wajahnya secepat mungkin dan kembali menatap suasana kota Venesia lewat balkon mewah itu.

Siwon sedikit mengkerutkan kening, respon Kibum terlihat berlebihan namun sekali lagi ia menganggapnya angin lalu. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan mendekat lalu merengkuh erat tubuh sang istri.

Posisi keluarga kecil ini benar-benar menunjukkan keharmonisan. Shindong yang mulai menutup mata dengan gendongan hangat yang Kibum lakukan, sedangkan Kibum yang mulai nyaman dengan rengkuhan lembut yang Siwon berikan. Namun sayang sekali kata-kata Henry kembali membuat hatinya sakit, semua yang Henry katakan kemarin tanpa sengaja menghakimi semua dosa yang dilakukannya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kesuatu tempat malam i-"

Sebelum membiarkan sang suami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Kibum menggeleng. Bibirnya yang terkatup erat itu bergetar ketika hendak membalas ucapan sang suami.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun hari ini."

.

.

.

Sketsa-sketsa mengerikan tampil bergantian dalam mimpinya. Matanya masih terpejam erat melawan rasa takut dari refleksi imajinasi. Hingga sebuah sketsa paling ampuh, membuat tubuhnya tersentak bangun. Nafasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdegup amat keras. Peluh dingin menetes berbarengan dengan kebingungan yang terjadi dalam otaknya. Tatapannya mengedar…

Suara riak air yang biasa menyambutnya dipagi hari kini tak ada, tergantikan dengan memo kecil yang terpatri jelas diatas meja nakas. Pandangannya memicing, memfokuskan diri pada bait demi bait kalimat yang tertulis didalam lembaran kertas berwarna coklat kastanye itu.

Kalimat itu terbaca cepat. Tiba-tiba raut wajah ketakutan berubah menjadi ekspressi kesedihan tak berarti. Air mata itu jatuh dan bibir **pulm**nya bergetar hebat.

"Donghae…" Panggilan nama lirih nyaris berbisik dikeluarkannya. Matanya masih mengedar pada setiap objek yang ada, berharap seseorang yang dicarinya menampakkan diri. Namun sayang…, itu hanya sebuah panggilan tak berarti.

Orang itu tak menjawabnya…

Orang itu pergi…

Orang itu meninggalkannya, padahal kemarin ia berjanji untuk tetap bersama.

Air mata itu kini jatuh sudah. Melesat mudah membasahi pipi putih mulus miliknya. Genggamannya pada selimut mengerat. Rasa takut kini kembali datang, berdegup keras membisikkan alunan merdu sunyi yang begitu ditakutinya.

"Donghae…" Lagi ia bergumam. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada tanda-tanda jawaban yang diberikan sang lawan bicara. Matanya masih mengedar mencoba mencari objek baru yang mungkin saja ditinggalkan Donghae padanya. Amplop berwarna coklat tua itu begitu mengusik pandangan, tangannya beralih perlahan meraih amplop tersebut.

Senyum sinis terpampang nyata saat dengan mudah ia berhasil membuka objek pekat itu. Segempuk uang uero kini menyambut ruang pandangnya. Tangannya meremas kuat benda berharga tersebut, tak peduli dengan nominal yang begitu banyak. Remasan itu semakin kuat, tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Jadi kau pergi?" Ia bergumam. Hatinya menggemuruhkan rasa tak percaya. Segempuk uang itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dingin keramik hotel. Jemarinya bertaut mencari objek satu-satunya penyambung dirinya dengan laki-laki bernama Donghae.

Jarinya menyentuh layar dengan kasar. Berharap dengan panggilan yang dilakukannya, ia bisa mendapatkan sebuah klarifikasi singkat, namun sayang tak ada tanda-tanda jawaban yang diberikan Donghae. **Obsidian** indahnya sudah memerah, wajahnya juga semakin tak tenang. Sekali lagi sosok itu tak memberikannya sebuah harapan.

Akhirnnya Hyuk Jae menyerah untuk menghubungi Donghae. Jarinya dengan sigap menelusuri baris-baris nama yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Donghae. Dan pilihan terkahir untuk menghubungi wanita itu adalah jawaban dari segalanya.

Sebelum memulai sebuah koneksi telpon, ia menelan salivanya. Memutus segala kegugupan yang tengah mendera. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak saat ponsel itu sudah terarah ketelinganya. Dan seketika indera motoriknya terasa tak berfungsi optimal ketika sebuah suara lembut menjadi jawaban dari segala hal.

.

.

.

Pagelaran seni abstrak yang tersaji mewah dihadapan kedua orang ini mendadak tak berarti apa-apa ketika sebuah panggilan menjadi awal dari kegusaran pagi yang mungkin indah bagi beberapa orang. Sungmin menatap nanar laki-laki disampingnya yang tengah menyaksikkan segala sketsa-sketsa indah yang digoreskan oleh seniman-seniman dunia dikanvas putih.

Ia belum berniat menjawab. Pandangannya menyusuri segala keapikkan dalam pameran seni bersejarah dikota Italia itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, akhirnya jemarinya bertaut, memutus getaran yang terus mencoba mengusik.

"**Yeobsaeyeo?**" Sungmin membalas panggilan yang tertuju padanya. Ekspressi wajahnya mendadak datar. Seolah dirinya sekali lagi menguatkan segala pertahanan yang sudah dibangunnya dengan susah payah.

"Dimana Donghae?"Sungmin tersenyum hambar. Sosok itu bahkan tak berbasa-basi seperti sebelumnya. Sungmin memilih menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Dia ada disini, mau kusambungkan?" Donghae mengkerutkan kening ketika tiba-tiba wanita cantik itu memberikannya ponsel. Meminta Donghae untuk menyambung percakapan yang sempat terjeda.

"**Nugu**?" Donghae bertanya namun Sungmin tak berniat menjawab. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya, menyuruh Donghae untuk secepatnya menjawab.

Akhirnya dengan malas laki-laki itu meraih ponsel Sungmin, mengarahkan ponsel canggih itu tepat ketelingannya.

"**Yeobsae-**"

"Kau pergi?" Tiba-tiba Donghae tertohok. Suara tenor dari sebrang sana begitu familiar ditelinganya. Wajahnya seketika pucat pasi, bibir tipisnya bergetar tak menentu, nada sinis yang terlontar kaku bahkan lebih mengerikan dari sebilah belati tajam.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**?" Donghae masih mencoba untuk memastikan. Hampir saja ponsel itu terjatuh keatas lantai tempat pameran seni itu berlangsung ketika sebuah teriakkan keras nan melengking itu terlontar dari sosok disebrang sana.

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku saat sehari sebelumnya kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kau gila Choi Donghae?!" Wajah yang sudah pucat itu kembali memutih, keringat dingin terus meluncur saat tak ada satupun kalimat lagi untuk mengelak. Sedangkan Sungmin, yang menyaksikan langsung keadaan dimana sang suami berselingkuh itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Matanyapun sudah berair, terbasahi oleh setitik kristal bening.

"**A..anni**." Bodoh! Ia masih berusaha mengelak ketika semua kenyataan sudah membuka lembarannya dengan jelas. Hyuk Jae mendecih pasti, raut wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae benar-benar berubah menjadi masam.

"Cepat kembali atau aku benar-benar akan pergi!" Donghae membungkam mulutnya, Hyuk Jae memutus koneksi secara sepihak dan itu nyaris saja membuat Donghae kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas. Kaki-kakinya terasa kaku untuk mulai melangkah, rangsangan yang terjadi pada hatinya begitu bergejolak.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi namun tangan wanita cantik disampingnya berusaha untuk menghentikan segala pergerakkannya.

"Kumohon **oppa**, kali ini jangan pergi lagi."

.

.

.

Nafas Hyuk Jae memburu. Emosinya sudah berada diambang batas dan ia tak mampu lagi untuk membendungnya. Benda yang berada ditangan putihnya ditatapnya dengan lekat. Meremasnya dengan erat hingga…

**Prankkkk!**

Cermin yang ada didepan ranjang tempatnya berada pecah hingga berbentuk kepingan-kepingan kecil tak beraturan. Seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang terkenal sangat peduli dengan barang berharga malah kini membanting ponselnya kearah meja rias hingga membentur cermin. Nafasnya semakin memburu namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai menghapus air mata yang sejak tadi menggenangi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu bergetar menggenggam ponsel yang dibawanya. Tatapan mengintimidasi tajam didapatkannya dari wanita yang duduk angkuh disofa kamar hotel tempatnya berada. Arahan yang diberikan Kim Heechul begitu pasti, hingga konsekuensi yang didapatkannya tak tanggung-tanggung saat ia berani bertanya apalagi membantah.

Dengan takut ia menyentuh layar ponsel, memulai sebuah koneksi telpon dengan pengawasan Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

Suara tenor dari dering **smartphone** yang tadi terkapar tak berdaya dilantai benar-benar mengejutkan pemuda manis ini. Ia tak menyangka, barang canggih yang sudah dilempar dengan amat kasar tadi masih bisa berfungsi dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

Ia berjinjit perlahan mendekat, serpihan-serpihan tajam cermin begitu dihindarinya. Perlahan tangan mulus seputih susu itu meraih benda yang masih terus berdering. Matanya membelalak lebar saat ikon kontak orang yang begitu dihormatinya terpampang dengan jelas dilayar **handphone.** Tak ingin membuat orang itu menunggu lama, Hyuk Jae dengan sangat cepat mengangkatnya.

.

.

.

"**Yeobsayeo**…" Jung Soo memulai sebuah percakapan dengan suara yang amat lirih. Heechul yang sejak tadi berada didepannya berjengit tak suka saat sang besan mengeluarkan sebuah respon yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"…"

"Bisakah kita bertemu?" Jung Soo langsung ketopik pembicaraan. Heechul tersenyum manis saat sadar dirinya tak perlu menunggu lebih lama.

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan. Sampai jumpa…" Ucapan penutup itu langsung dibalas dengan tepukkan tangan oleh Kim Heechul.

"Terimakasih…" Heechul bergumam. Jung Soo tak membalas, ia menunduk kaku menatap lantai. Semua rahasia yang selama ini ditutupinya terbongkar sudah. Segalanya hancur, hanya menyisakan kepingan-kepingan tak layak untuk disusun kembali. Hampa dan perlahan lenyap, tanpa menyisakan apapun.

.

.

.

Donghae berjengit bingung. Tak ada seorangpun dikamar mewah ini saat ia datang. Dirinya malah kembali dikejutkan oleh kepingan-kepingan serpihan kaca yang nyaris melukai langkahnya. Nafasnya tersendat, sebuah alibi-alibi tak masuk akul menyeruak masuk menghantui benaknya.

Dimana Hyuk Jae…?

Kemana dia pergi…?

Dan apa yang dilakukannya…?

.

.

.

Langkah kaki terdengar perlahan memasuki restaurant sepi itu. Ia tak lagi bingung menatap suasana berbeda dari tempat ini, karena ia tahu pasti Park Jung Soo memesan ini semua khusus untuk mereka berdua.

Senyuman simpul dikeluarkannya saat seorang pelayan memberikan instruksi dimana ia harus duduk. Matanya mengedar, ketika tubuhnya sudah mendudukki sebuah kursi dengan komposisi kayu berkualitas tinggi. Musik klasik khas Italia begitu menyambutnya dengan apik. Seorang pelayan kembali datang, menuangkan wine dengan anggur pilihan kedalam gelas kaca cembung dihadapannya. Aroma wine menusuk penciuman, baru hendak menggenggam kaki gelas itu. Cahaya dari lampu yang tersaji tiba-tiba mati, redup, dan menyisakan kegelapan.

Hyuk Jae terdiam panik. Genggamannya pada kaca itu mengerat, dan saat cahaya kembali menyapa **onyx**nya. Siluet wajah wanita angkuh membuat hatinya tersentak.

"**Orenmaneyeo**…Lee Hyuk Jae**ssi**."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: **

**Sebelumnya kami ingin mengklarifikasi sesuatu. Sungguh sangat disayangkan karna beberapa dari reader glass mengebash Sungmin. Kami sangat mencintainya, kami memilihnya menjadi cast di ff ini bukan karena kami membencinya, tapi karna kami mencintainya. Kami mohon sekali lagi untuk tidak mengebash Sungmin, ingat ini hanya karya fiksi. Terimakasih #bow.**

**Dan kami minta maaf untuk keterlambatan updet-nya juga terimakasih atas review kalian semua #bow. Maaf juga atas typo yang bertebaran, diksi yang tidak jelas, juga lambatnya alur dari kisah ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf.**

**Kami juga minta maaf atas perubahan gaya bahasa di ff ini. Kami melakukannya karna kami ingin menyesuaikan dengan karya kami yang lain (Forget me not dan Iris)**

**Maaf juga karena belum bisa membalas review… jeongmal jeosonghamnida #bow.**

**Jadi apakah ff ini pantas dilanjutkan? Jika masih tolong tinggalkan review ^^.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk responnya. =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Glass/Yoori. **

**Author: Meonk and Deog. **

**Genre: Angst, romance, hurt/comfort. **

**Rate: M. **

**Pairing: HaeHyuk. **

**Slight pair: SiHyuk, HaeMin, SiBum, KyuMin, HenBum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, Hanchul, YeWook. **

**Cast: All super junior member. Discleimer: Character in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Shonen-ai, NC activity,GS for Sung Min, Heechul dan Leeteuk, EYD yang berantakan dll.**

**Summary: "Bukankah cinta seperti kaca? Terlalu frontal dan transparan. Bagi orang sepertiku cinta terlalu menggambarkanku dengan buruk. Pantaskah kusebut cinta? Hal yang terlalu menyakitkan, membawaku pada masa depan, mengoyakku hingga diriku benar-benar nyaris hancur, lalu kembali menariku kemasa lalu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari masa depan itu sendiri."**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM.**

**Please don't bash chara!**

**Remember! It's just fanfiction!**

**Don't' Like Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Kini segala fragmen cerita mulai terkumpul, menyudutkan dalam segala arah yang akan dilewati. Membuatnya bingung pada pijakkan yang harus dilakukan. Bergumam pada Tuhan benar-benar tidak membantu, apa lagi menangis. Ini hanya masalah kapan ia mulai menggunakan hati nuraninya. Hati nurani yang sudah lama mengkarat, hati nurani juga yang akan menghukumnya dalam segenap pilihan tak berujung.

Kombinasi warna hitam juga putih pada kehidupan tak membiarkan ia memilih untuk menjadi abu-abu. Hanya hitam dan putih, ia dan Donghae, tersakiti dan disakiti, mengeluh dan dikeluhkan. Semuanya berada dalam genggamannya. Dalam genggaman yang kapan saja bisa terhempas. Sayang sekali…

Pilihan yang diberikan Tuhan, hanya dua…

Menyerah…

Atau melepaskan…

Sorot mata tajam yang terlampir lurus kedepan, membekukan air muka yang sempat menghangat. Senyum tak lagi terkembang, hanya ilusi keheningan tak kasat mata yang sedari tadi disadari kedua belah pihak. Sosok didepan…

Sosok yang membuatnya bungkam, kelu, bahkan sulit bernafas. Sosok cantik dengan keanggunan juga keangkuhan yang terkombinasi diparas eloknya. Ia menjentikkan jari semakin kencang ketika kilatan sinis dihadiahkan, tak peduli kukunya patah. Ia hanya peduli, bagaimana dirinya bisa melarikan diri dari situasi mencekik yang tengah dihadapi.

Menunduk menahan rasa malu terlintas dibenaknya, bisikkan rasa bersalah terdengar menuntutnya untuk meminta maaf. Ia ingin, tapi ia bingung untuk apa. Untuk apa meminta maaf jika ia akhirnya lagi-lagi dihakimi.

"Lee Hyuk Jae." Nama itu dikeluarkan lembut dari bibir merekah wanita bernama Kim Heechul ini. Aroma anggur merlot yang terkuar digelas cembung memenuhi, memperlihatkan gerak-gerik tubuh wanita kelas atas. Siluet sempurnanya terpantul bias surya siang, terelak tak terkalahkan oleh objek apapun.

Kata-kata yang sudah terangkum sempurna terpecah ruah, terkunci dalam pemikiran singkat yang entah bagaimana mempersulit otaknya untuk mulai memproses apa yang ingin dibicarakan, menjawab interaksi langsung yang dilakukan Kim Heechul. Bibir yang bergetar, tergambar jelas dalam reaksi yang ditumpahkan, bahkan hanya untuk berkelit dirasa tak pantas untuk saat ini.

"Berusia 28 tahun, memiliki seorang adik bernama Ryeowook, ibumu mati karena bunuh diri, ayahmu mati karena keracunan alkohol, bekerja sebagai gigolo lima tahun lalu, menjadi simpanan seorang aktor yang parahnya sudah menikah sejak dua tahun lalu, dan memulai sebuah usaha dari uang 'menantuku'. Lihatlah ini, kehidupanmu bahkan sangat menarik jika dimainkan di opera sabun."

Mata Hyuk Jae mengabur, cairan bening itu bertumpuk. Ia dihakimi. Tertunduk dalam coretan merah dosa-dosa terdalam. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan, seakan menikmati segala hardikkan yang tengah dilayangkan.

"Untuk itu…., aku…, aku…, minta maaf." Ia tercekat, kerongkongannya terasa terbakar ketika menggumamkan hal itu. Maniknya bergerak-gerak resah, dia tak tahu. Apa kata maaf yang tadi terlontar benar-benar tulus atau tidak.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, gumamkan kata-kata itu pada Tuhan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin, dia akan memberikan kursi pengampunannya padamu atau tidak." Sekali lagi nafasnya hampir habis.

Setiap kalimat yang Heechul katakan sukses membuatnya terhimpit. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk bicara dan berkelit, namun sosok dihadapannya seperti menghipnotisnya untuk diam. Menggunakan nama 'Tuhan' adalah apa yang paling ditakutinya.

Benarkah Tuhan tidak akan melakukannya?

Kepalanya makin tertunduk menatap marmer dingin, menutupi garis wajah juga segala reaksi yang akan menggambarkan ketakutannya dengan jelas.

"Sejujurnya sulit untukku mengatakan ini, aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika kau terus mencoba menyakiti Sungmin-ku. Aku seorang ibu, aku wanita yang begitu lemah jika seseorang menyakiti anakku yang paling berharga. Kau pikir apa yang akan Tuhan lakukan melihatmu menghancurkan kehidupan bahagia orang lain? Tuhan-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan kata Tuhan dihadapanku?" Kalimat nyaris terselesaikan itu terpotong dengan mudah. Hyuk Jae mengangkat kepalanya, menabrak lurus tatapan sinis yang sejak tadi mengintimidasinya. Air mukanya terlihat angkuh dengan dagu yang terangkat naik. **Onyx**nya memicing tajam, mengelak setiap kata yang wanita cantik ini tuduhkan.

Tawa renyah dengan intensitas rendah Kim Heechul keluarkan sebagai balasan. Ia berpikir laki-laki didepannya mulai memperlihatkan sosok yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan Tuhan? Aku bisa seribu kali menggumamkan kata itu, jika itu bisa membuatmu terbaring remeh dineraka." Ucapan penuh penekanan itu sukses membuat Hyuk Jae kembali tersentak. Giginya bergemeletuk rendah, harga diri yang memang sudah lama terinjak kembali menjadi taruhan atas segala permainan yang dilakukan. Tangannya bergetar…, definisi ketakutan yang sebenarnya mulai terlihat.

Hyuk Jae mendirikan tubuhnya, tak membiarkan hardikkan kasar lainnya menusuk indera pendengarannya lebih lama. Tatapan mata diputusnya, tapakkan kaki yang dilakukan amat lamat. Hingga sebuah suara kembali menginstrupsi untuk berhenti.

"Camkan kata-kataku. Ini bukan main-main, bahagia atau tidak. Itu tergantung keputusanmu pada Tuhan." Hyuk Jae menelan ludahnya singkat. Ia menutup matanya sekilas, langkah kakinya kembali berlanjut. Ancaman baru kini didapatkan..

.

.

Surai **brunette**nya bergerak perlahan, intensitasnya lemah nyaris tak terlihat. Setiap lekuk ruangan ditelusuri dengan **hazel** teduhnya. Kosong, ia tak menemukan apapun. Hanya cermin yang pecah, berserakkan dan bisa menyakitinya kapan saja. Berjam-jam ia ditempat ini, berjam-jam pula ia harus memecah keheningan dengan segala persepsi buruk yang memenuhi pikiran.

Dering ponsel yang tiba-tiba seakan menyentakkan jantungnya. Donghae, laki-laki itu membelalakkan mata ketika nama orang yang begitu ditakuti, kini terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel. Jemarinya bergetar hebat saat hendak mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukkan.

"**Yeo..yeobsaeyeo**?"

.

.

.

Ranjang berderit ketika tubuh ramping itu menabrak kasur dengan lembut. Cahaya surya yang menembus ruangan seakan menenggelamkannya dalam keheningan. Keheningan yang diinginkan, namun semakin lama semakin terasa memberatkan.

Deru nafas hangat tersampaikan. Sketsa hitam menyapa ketika kelopak mata, membingkai apik kedua **obsidian** indah itu. Pikiran rumit yang terkadang sulit dimengerti hanya tertuju pada satu orang, satu orang yang tiba-tiba terasa membahayakan posisi juga keadaannya saat ini. Kibum, pria cantik ini bergeliat resah dalam posisinya.

Karakter tenang yang menjadi ciri khasnya kini memberontak, dalam kondisi apapun, situasi apapun, Henry sangat berhasil membuatnya ketakutan.

Decitan pintu yang terbuka membuatnya tersentak, langkah lemah yang terdengar mendekat tak membuatnya ingin membuka mata. Ia tahu siapa yang datang, dan ia tak peduli. Orang yang selama ini masuk dalam garis keras pengusik hidup, datang mendekat dan kembali menggumamkan kata-kata 'cinta'.

Sosok yang datang itu terduduk disudut ranjang. Jemarinya terangkat naik, mendekat lalu menyusuri setiap lekuk surai sehitam arang didepannya. Mengedarkan kehangatan mendalam yang selalu memabukkan.

Kibum makin mengeratkan pejaman mata, kehangatan yang terasa saat ini jauh lebih menggila dari sebelumnya. Kehangatan yang sukses membuat kata-kata Henry beberapa hari lalu terulang bak piringan hitam.

"Kau cantik…" Choi Siwon bergumam. Jemari indah tidak lagi bermain disurai **namja** cantik itu melainkan kini mulai teralih kebagian tengkuk.

"Bahkan ketika wig menjijikkan ini tak lagi kugunakan?" Sarkasme itu menyentakkan Siwon. Sosok yang dikira sudah terlelap menyapa imajinasi pasti, kini menambahkan kilatan kesinisan pada pagi hari indahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak ingin memulai sebuah pertengkaran ditempat seindah ini." Lamat-lamat, ia berbisik penuh penekanan. Dalam setiap baris kata yang terlontar terdengar begitu ketus. Ini baru pertama kali sosok sempurna seperti seorang Choi Siwon memperlihatkan ketidak sukaannya.

Objek pekat itu terlempar keras keatas lantai, surai panjang yang selama ini berhasil menipu setiap khalayak yang melintas terkapar tak berdaya. **Onyx** elang yang sejak tadi mengekori setiap gerak-geriknya kini terfokus, terbelalak lebar menampilkan raut wajah keterkejutan khas.

Sedangkan Kibum yang kini sedang menampilkan sisi asli dari dirinya, menatap Siwon dengan manik yang tengah memerah. Emosinya meletup tak tertahankan. Segala ekspressi jiwa tengah dipertontonkan kepada orang yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama 7 tahun belakangan.

"Kau tahu?" Pertanyaan ambigu yang dilantunkan membuat kening pria sempurna itu mengkerut. Mempertanyakan kelanjutan dari kalimat yang kini membingungkan otaknya.

"Tentang Henry…" Kibum melanjutkan, sontak membuat Siwon terdiam. Ia menajamkan penglihatan namun menulikan indera pendengarannya. Tak berharap sepatah kata apapun terlontar dan mengurungnya dalam sisi keegoisan juga kesedihan.

"Jangan bicara…" Siwon mencoba menginstrupsi. Ditelan dengan susah payah saliva yang menggunung, rasa sesak juga rasa tak ingin terus menyeruak masuk hingga merajam dengan mudah segala kepercayaan yang tertanam.

Kibum terdiam, ia belum berniat merespon. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya perlahan menapaki lantai. Menopang berat tubuh dan menatap sosok didepannya dengan sinis.

"Berhenti berpura-pura…, aku tahu kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui segalanya. Mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin antara aku dengan Henry." Siwon memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa terlem dengan kuat. Pergerakkan indera motoriknya juga terasa terbatas. Semua karna Kim Kibum. Laki-laki dengan sejuta pesona memabukkan itu.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura!" Siwon balas berdiri bersamaan dengan teriakkan kencang yang terlontar. Maniknya basah akibat emosi yang meluap. Tangan kekarnya diletakkan diatas pinggang, dan bibirnya perlahan terbuka. Bahkan hidung mancung itu tak dapat lagi menghirup udara Venesia dengan mudah.

"Kau melakukannya! Kau selalu melakukannya!" Sekencang mungkin Kibum menyuarakkan kekesalan. Kakinya tak segan-segan menghentak, menabrak lantai dengan kasar. Jari-jemarinya tak tinggal diam mengacak surai sebahu yang dimiliki.

Siwon terdiam, setetes air mata yang jatuh tiba-tiba membuat waktu yang berputar dengan cepat itu terhenti. Ia perlahan mendekat, Kibum-nya menangis dan ia mencoba untuk merengkuh **namja** cantik itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan sekali lagi juga, penolakkan dengan sarkasme tinggi menjadi hasil dari tindakannya.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri."

.

.

.

**Bruagh.**

Pukulan keras dari tongkat golf itu sukses menerjang wajahnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya benda dingin itu menyapa wajah mulusnya. Ia sudah lemas, matanya memerah akibat butiran bening yang tak berhenti mengalir, kulit putih itu juga dinodai bercak kemerahan, tak lupa dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

**Bruagh.**

Lagi, sang ayah menghadiahkan hujaman pukulan keras padanya. Isakkan-isakkan kecil akibat rasa sakit juga terdengar parau memenuhi ruangan kamar hotel. Teriakkan histeris dari sosok wanita yang tengah ditahan oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar tak pelak membuat suasana ruangan makin mencekam.

**Brak.**

Sosok yang dihujami puluhan pukulan itu kini tertelungkup tak berdaya diatas lantai. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan gumaman tak jelas dikeluarkan sebagai bentuk perlawanan.

"Berani-beraninya kau membawa orang itu ketempat ini!" Teriakkan itu membuat seluruh insan yang ada dikamar ini tersentak hebat. Suara yang penuh membuat ruangan luas ini mendadak menjadi amat sempit. Jung Soo, satu-satunya wanita yang berada ditempat itu berteriak hebat ketika sosok sang anak kini tengah mencoba merangkak membangunkan dirinya.

Young Woon membuang tongkat golf itu tepat kesamping tubuh Donghae hingga nyaris membentur kepala sang anak. Dengusan kemarahan terlantun, kearoganannya terlihat ketika kedua tangannya dengan lihai tertopang didaerah pinggang.

"Aku membiarkanmu berhubungan dengannya tidak untuk sejauh ini. Berpisah dengannya sekarang, atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang. Malu yang kutanggung akibat ulahmu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kini tinggalkan orang itu…" Sayup-sayup kalimat yang dikeluarkan dengan lirih, namun intensitas juga mata yang memicing tajam membuat semua teralihkan dengan mudah. Laki-laki tampan itu sudah amat sangat marah saat ini.

Sosok itu masih tidak berniat menjawab. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba menggumamkan sebuah kata sebagai wujud penolakkan. Darah itu makin mengalir keluar, sedikit menodai lantai marmer dingin tempatnya tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kubilang cukup!" Teriakkan dari Jung Soo sedikit mendapat perhatian dari Young Woon. Tatatapannya mengalihkan fokus pada **yeoja** cantik tersebut. Kilatan sinis tak lupa ia hadiahkan pada sang istri.

"Bawa nyonya keluar." Perintah itu amat tegas, beberapa orang berbadan tegap kini menyeret paksa Jung Soo dari ruangan mencengkam ini. Protes keras dari sang atasan tak dihiraukan. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba menutup telinga demi segempuk uang yang dijanjikan.

"Hiks…hiks…" Isakkan itu menguar kecil. Sosok tampan yang terkulai lemas tadi sekarang mencoba membangunkan diri melawan segenap ketakutan yang ada. Sang ayah mencoba terdiam, menungu kalimat apa yang dilontarkan sang anak sebagai jawaban.

"Aku memperingatkanmu. Ikuti kata-kataku, atau orang itu dan kau benar-benar akan kubawa membusuk dineraka." Lagi sebuah ancaman ditorehkan untuk situasi ini. Donghae tak memperlihatkan raut wajah ketakutan sedikitpun lagi. Ini cukup membuatnya muak, segela perjanjian yang dulu dilakukan sang ayah kini dilanggar dengan mudah. Ia memalingkan wajah sebagi bentuk awal penolakkan. Senyum sinis juga tak lupa dipamerkan.

"Sampai matipun itu tidak akan kulakukan. Kau melanggar janjimu ayah! Kau bilang semuanya tidak apa-apa jika aku mau menikahi Sungmin. Tapi sekarang, kau malah mengancamku dengan hal konyol ini!" Susah payah ia berteriak keras. Segala tenaga dikerahkan, ini pertama kali baginya menyorakkan kemarahannya pada sang ayah.

**Bruagh**.

Lagi pukulan keras dihadiahkan pada sang anak. Untuk berkali-kalinya Donghae jatuh tersungkur menabrak lantai. Belum sempat ia mendirikan tubuh lagi, pukulan dengan objek kayu keras dilayangkan. Tak main-main, Yong Woon memukulnya dengan sebuah kursi kayu kearah punggungnya.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika Kim Heechul tidak tahu, berpisah dengannya sebelum hal yang lebih besar dari ini kulakukan untuk meremukkanmu." Kalimat penutup itu tersamarkan akibat kondisi Donghae yang sudah amat lemah. Tatapannya pada sang ayah makin mengedar, tulang punggungnya terasa patah. Sosok tegap itu kini hilang berbarengan dengan tertutupnya pintu dikamar mewah hotel.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tergeletak tak berdaya. Pandangannya lurus terfokus pada pintu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, jemarinya terarah mengambil ponsel yang terletak disaku celananya. Ia menekan layar kontak dengan kuat, gerakkan asal dilakukannya demi menempelkan benda tersebut kearah telinga.

Lama, tak ada jawaban. Tubuhnya masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Tangan mulusnya mendekap kuat mulutnya, menyamarkan isakkan yang kian mengeras.

"Hiks…hiks…, kumohon angkat telponku Lee Hyuk Jae."

.

.

.

Dering ponsel yang amat mengganggu dimatikan dengan cepat. Ia tak mau waktunya terusik. Waktu dimana ia tak ingin mengingat sosok tampan itu dalam hidupnya.

Kepalanya mengadah kearah langit, menatap bentangan biru sederhana yang menampilkan keindahan semu dalam kesederhanaan. Jantungnya terus berdegup hebat, senyuman tipis dikeluarkan awal dari reaksinya terhadap putaran masa lalu yang terus terngiang dimemori. Untuk saat ini, sosok manis itu mulai berniat untuk meremehkan takdir

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menjadi objek menarik untuk diperhatikan. Matanya memicing tajam, desahan nafas makin cepat dikeluarkan. Langkah kaki dilakukannya melambat, mengikuti arah orang didepan sana. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat, ia masih mencari arah mana yang akan dilalui. Tak ada yang dituju. Ia hanya ingin ketempat yang luas seperti langit diatas sana.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum miris. Ombak-ombak yang tergulung sempurna seperti memaksanya untuk bangun dan melangkah maju. Setiap gulungan, berhasil menjabarkan kesedihan yang menyelebungi hati dinginnya. Sepi, tempatnya berada benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada bebera nelayan juga burung camar yang terlihat asik dengan kegiatan pemanggil alam.

Tubuh kurusnnya dibangunkan dari pasir putih lembut. Perlahan ia melepas sepatu hitam yang menjadi alas kaki. Senyum simpul terkembang saat pasir lembut itu menyapa indera peraba. Lambat… kakinya maju perlahan, mengikuti ilusi yang berbisik. Langkah terus diambil, jarak antara dirinya dengan air asin makin dekat. Gulungan ombak makin membesar, dan ia mencoba tersenyum untuk itu. Suara burung camar kini tak lagi memekkan telinga. Seakan tuli, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara ombak yang berbisik.

Saling bersahutan, menyuruhnya untuk tetap maju. Kaki putih itu kini merasakan dinginnya air laut, satu tangan yang menenteng sepasang sepatu kini terlepas. Raga dan jiwanya seolah tak peduli, kepelikkan hidup ingin diakhiri dengan cepat. Menyapa keheningan adalah keputusnnya saat ini. Dan Tuhan memberinya jalan untuk itu.

**Deg!**

Jantugnya berdegup terasa hidup. Kalimat Tuhan dari pikirannya sukses menghentikan langkah kaki. Pandangan semu yang dihadiahkan pada laut kini berubah memicing tajam, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Tuhan…" Gumaman tentang sang agung diatas sana menjadi kalimat utama. Bibirnya makin melengkung, ia tak bahagia. Ini penggambaran lain dari kemarahannya. Untuk apa ia memutuskan bertemu Tuhan jika Tuhan pada akhirnya tak memberinya kursi pengampunan. Bukankah itu yang dikatakan Kim Heechul?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bertemu denganmu? Apakah sekarang? Apakah besok? Apakah aku dimaafkan? Ataukah aku harus membusuk dineraka?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar. Gesekkan angin pada udara seolah menjawab 'tidak' pada pertanyaannya. Lagi senyuman sinis dipamerkan, gerakkan cepat dilakukannya. Ia meraih sepatu hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya tadi, lalu menghempaskannya melawan arah laut.

Akhirnya ia berbalik, lalu berlari kembali pada posisi semula. Menjauhkan diri dari gulungan ombak yang kapan saja bisa membahayakan nyawa. Ponsel yang bertengger disaku celana, diraih. Ikon kontak seseorang yang dirindukan menanti.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**? Siwon-**hyung** ini aku. Apa kau ikut ke Venesia? Bisa kita bertemu?" Setelah mendapat jawaban ia langsung melontarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa basa-basi. Hening, lama ia menunggu balasan. Hingga akhirnya sebuah keputusan terlontar dan menyunggingkan senyuman samar.

.

.

.

Mereka sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum. Ketulusan menjadi alasan, kesedihan menjadi jawaban dari pengkhianatan baru. Kedua orang ini sama-sama merasa nyaman dalam kukungan senja yang menyinari. Cahaya keemasan yang khas terasa dalam. Menghikmatkan kondisi hening dalam jangkuan garis cakrawala.

Pelukan kedua orang ini semakin mengerat, membiarkan kehangatan tak main-main menjalar, menyeluruh menyelimuti tubuh. Siwon dan Hyuk Jae saling merengkuh lebih dalam. Tak peduli dengan suara ombak yang seakan menentang aksi mereka.

Pasir pantai tempatnya berdiri semakin melembut, perasaan hangat yang sulit didapatkan dari sosok Donghae kini dengan mudah didapatkan saat Siwon melintas dalam benak terdangkalnya. Jari-jemari Siwon menyusup kedalam surai hitam Hyuk Jae. Mengeksplor setiap jengkal yang belum terjamahkan.

Perasaan kesepian mereka terjawentahkan ketika kecupan juga lumatan lembut menjadi penyambung tubuh, jiwa juga situasi. Cukup lama, pengambaran perasaan mereka tersampaikan hingga salah satu pihak mulai merasa membutuhkan udara.

Dengan nafas yang terengah Hyuk Jae melepaskan tautan diantara dirinya dengan Siwon. Pengkhianatan yang jauh lebih dalam mulai dilakukan, hingga taruhan hati nurani terus dipertanyakan dalam setiap jengkal senyuman yang terpampang nyata digaris wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga ikut ke Venesia…" Kalimat singkat itu mulai menyambung percakapan. Hyuk Jae hanya mampu tersenyum singkat menanggapi. Kilatan kesedihan yang awalnya terbingkai mulai dihapus, terganti oleh perasaan nyaman yang tak bisa digambarkan secara gamblang lewat kata-kata.

"Semuanya anak itu yang mengatur…, aku hanya bisa ikut dan menurutinya." Siwon mampu menangkap kegetiran dalam kata-kata yang tersampaikan. Perlahan, kaki jenjangnya tertekuk. Terduduk pada pasir putih yang menyerap kehangatan siang kota Venesia.

Tangannya menepuk pelan tempat disamping, menyuruh Hyuk Jae untuk ikut terduduk disampingnya. Hyuk Jae mengangguk sebagai balasan, hingga akhirnya kemesraan antara kedua orang yang sama-sama dilanda kepelikkan itu kembali dipertontonkan.

"Kibum…, dia sudah mengaku." Tatapan pria tampan itu terus melekat pada surya yang mulai berniat bersembunyi. Wajahnya mendadak masam. Nama yang sering ditorehkan dalam hatinya kini tak ingin diucapkan, bahkan hanya untuk mengingat wajah laki-laki cantik itu terasa sulit Siwon lakukan.

Hyuk Jae nampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulum senyum prihatin. Lengan kurusnya terulur hingga tepukkan lembut pada punggung diberikan untuk menenangkan pria kelewat sempurna itu.

Keadaan kembali hening. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berkutat pada pemandangan tak kasat mata pada luasnya laut biru. Memaparkan pada takdir bahwa keputusan baru telah dipilih.

.

.

.

Akhirnya cahaya keemasan teremulasi oleh gempulan awan yang menghitam, memudarkan cahaya indah dengan pekatnya kehitaman malam dan tergantikan oleh bulan sebagai penerang lain. Pijakkan lemah terdengar semu, langkah kaki itu terseok-seok menahan beban tubuh. Wajah tampannya terbingai luka, memerah dan teraliri bercak darah.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, waktu yang cukup panjang hanya untuk sekedar bangun dari tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemah tadi. Pandangan miring ketika ia datang, tak menjadi halangan untuk tetap melangkah maju. Jemari lentiknya membuka pintu, menciptakan alunan lambut yang terjadi akibat decitan lemah. Senyum simpul terkembang ketika sosok yang begitu dirindukan juga dicari kini tergeletak manis terlelap menyapa alam mimpi.

Dengan intensitas rendah, ia munutup pintu. Tak ingin pemuda cantik didepannya terbangun akibat ulahnya. Remangan cahaya sedikit membuat langkah kaki tersendat menuju sosok itu, ditambah pandangan yang memudar akibat luka yang dialaminya menjadi penghalang berarti untuk saat ini. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disamping ranjang, memperhatinkan setiap garis lekuk yang dihadiahkan Tuhan kepada sang kekasih.

Jemarinya terulur menyibak surai, menghalau objek pekat yang menghalangi setiap pandang.

"Hiks…hiks…" Lagi butiran itu menguar menciptakan sebuah suara kecil yang terdefinisikan sebagai isakkan lemah dari seorang Choi Donghae. Lamat-lamat, tubuhnya mendekat menyisih jarak antara keduanya. Hingga sebuah kecupan lembut Donghae berikan pada sang kekasih. Rasa darah bisa dirasakan inderanya. Menjadi satu, menyatu dengan bibir penuh sang kekasih. Kecupan-kecupan itu makin terasa hangat saat Donghae menggunakan kedua tangannya menahan posisi wajah Hyuk Jae.

Geliatan tak terima dikeluarkan sebagai respon awal keterkejutannya, air mata yang tergenang menambah keterkejutan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae. Matanya membelalak lebar, lagi-lagi ia harus tercekat menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuh juga wajah sang kekasih kini dipenuhi oleh luka.

Rengkuhan tubuh hangat dilakukannya dengan cepat. Tak ingin membuat pelukan itu menjadi sia-sia, Donghae membalas dengan pelukan yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Dan mereka menangis bersamaan…

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Hiyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! xD, kkk~ kami datang lagi reader-deul~ kkk, ceritanya makin berbelit-belit? Kkk, kami rasa juga begitu #pundung ToT. Ada yang merequest buat Donghae disakitin~ wkwkwkwk, sudah kami buatkan? *evilsmirk. #ditendangbapak.**

**Ming-eonni #jduarrr! Maksud kami Ming oppa tidak kelihatan di chapt ini? yap! Di chapt ini kami fokuskan untuk konflik antara HaeHyuk, WonHyuk dan Sibum~ jadi Ming dan Kyu masih kami simpen di berangkas #dibekepJOYer.**

**Oke! Kami mau minta maaf untuk alur cerita yang makin buruk, typo, eyd yang berantakan dll. Wkwkwk xD! Jeongmal jeosonghaeyeo #bow.**

**Dan untuk yang mereview! Kami ucapkan terimakasih banyak! :* kalian semua penyemangat kami! Sekali lagi terimakasih~ #bow**

**Anonymouss: kkk~ bukan eon! Bukan eonni! Suer deh! #sungkem~ kkk~ terimakasih reviewnya! #bow.**

**Sang2gisa: aih…, jeongmal jeosonghaeyeo! Kami memilih Sungmin sebagai cast bukan karna kami benci Sungmin~ kami sayang Sungmin makanya kami pilih dia chingu~kkk #dibogem. KyuMin? Sippp! Chapt depan ne? kkk~**

**Karakter namjanya jangan terlalu cengeng? Oke! Terimakasih atas sarannya yang membangun! xD. Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Kkk~ #bow**

**Maaf karna hanya bisa membalas review diatas~ kami buatnya sangat-amat-terburu-buru. Kkkk~**

**Jadi apa ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? ^^**

**See You next chapt~ /winks/**

**xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Glass/Yoori. **

**Author: Meonk and Deog. **

**Genre: Angst, romance, hurt/comfort. **

**Rate: M. **

**Pairing: HaeHyuk. **

**Slight pair: SiHyuk, HaeMin, SiBum, KyuMin, HenBum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, Hanchul, YeWook. **

**Cast: All super junior member. **

**Discleimer: Character in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Shonen-ai, NC activity,GS for Sung Min, Heechul dan Leeteuk, EYD yang berantakan dll.**

**Summary: "Bukankah cinta seperti kaca? Terlalu frontal dan transparan. Bagi orang sepertiku cinta terlalu menggambarkanku dengan buruk. Pantaskah kusebut cinta? Hal yang terlalu menyakitkan, membawaku pada masa depan, mengoyakku hingga diriku benar-benar nyaris hancur, lalu kembali menariku kemasa lalu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari masa depan itu sendiri."**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM.**

**Please don't bash chara!**

**Remember! It's just fanfiction!**

**Don't' Like Don't Read~**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Ia tersentak, pandangan mata entah mengapa menjadi begitu buram. Bukan hanya buram, perlahan segala warna mulai tersamarkan, hilang dan menampilkan kepekatan yang membutakan indera. Di dalam ruangan yang begitu gelap, Hyuk Jae terus berlari menyamakan langkah dengan suara dengung yang menyerang gendang telinga.

Namun ia tetap berada di tempat yang sama, tak berpindah barang sejengkalpun. Wajah putihnya mulai pucat, bahkan tak ada jalan keluar ditempat asing ini, indera perabanya hanya bisa merasakan udara. Begitupun kedua maniknya, tak mampu melihat apapun. Hanya satu warna yang terus menerus mengerubungi. Akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah saat seseorang mulai menggumamkan namanya.

Mengatupkan kedua kelopak mata singkat ketika sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh pipi, rasanya begitu nyaman dan tak asing. Ia mulai menerka siapa pemilik kedua jemari yang tengah bertaut diwajahnya. Tanpa segan, Ia mulai membuka mulut, mencoba untuk berinteraksi pada sosok didepan sana.

"Hae…" Ucapannya tersendat, ketika sebuah benda keras tepat berada disamping pelipis. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu tak stabil, ada perasaan aneh. Bunyi klik tak asingpun mulai kembali terdengar. Beberapa detik posisi mereka seperti ini, dengan sebuah benda yang menempel erat dikepala juga jangan lupakan sosok didepan sana yang belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, berhasil membuat Hyuk Jae jengah. Ia berniat melangkahkan kaki namun ketika hal itu terjadi…

**Klik…**

Kegelapan mulai teredam, cahaya-cahaya terang mulai datang menyilaukan retina. Hyuk Jae membuka mata perlahan, dan lagi-lagi ia harus terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jauhkan pistol ini dariku!" Wajahnya bergetar, tubuhnya-pun mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Sebuah pistol melekat ditengah kepala, dengan pelatuk yang hampir tertarik. Hyuk Jae takut, ditambah dengan ekspressi datar sosok didepan sana terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Cepat jauhkan!" Teriakkannya memekkan telinga, kedua lengannya hendak menepis namun harus kembali terhenti akibat sesosok yang kembali menggertak, meletakkan jari ditengah pelatuk tanpa sedikitpun memamerkan raut wajah berarti.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi?" Sayup-sayup, ditengah kesunyian Hyuk Jae dapat mendengar suara itu. Hyuk Jae hanya menggeleng, ia tak tahu apa yang tengah dipertanyakan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Giginya bergemeletuk, pada ketakutan yang mendalam ia mencoba menetralisir. Pandangannya terus-menerus tertuju pada satu arah, ujung pistol yang kapan saja bisa menenggelamkan nyawanya kedalam lubang hitam neraka.

"Kau mengkhianatiku!" Hyuk Jae membulatkan mata, satu kalimat yang selalu tak ingin didengarnya kini terlontar. Tenggorokkannya serasa mati, ia tak bisa menyangkal bahkan hanya untuk bernafas serasa begitu kelu. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur, suara tapakkan terdengar begitu kontras ditengah kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?" Lagi tak ada respon, hanya gelengan tanda ketakutan yang dilontarkan Hyuk Jae. Ia terus melangkah mundur, namun sosok disana malah semakin mendekatkan tubuh. Menepis jarak yang menjadi penyekat antara kedua insan ini.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukannya! Bahkan kau melakukannya dengan Choi Siwon! **Hyung**-ku Lee Hyuk Jae!" Hyuk Jae terjatuh kelantai, derai air mata tak mampu dihindarkan lagi. Ia hanya bisa terisak, bahkan tak mencoba menyangkal saat benda itu kembali berada didepan mata.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita mati bersama?" Saliva Hyuk Jae tertelan kasar, ia membulatkan mata dan sontak memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok yang tengah berdiri didepan mata.

"Kau gila?!"

"Bukankah kita sama-sama gila? Kau gila karena uang, dan aku yang gila karenamu." Lagi-lagi, sosok itu mendekat maju. Isakkan Hyuk Jae semakin mengeras, ia memejamkan mata saat jemari Donghae terlihat mulai menarik pelatuk. Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya, sosok yang pernah dicintai akan membawa dirinya menjemput kematian.

"Kita akan bertemu setelah ini, aku mencintaimu…" Dan seketika perkataan Donghae membuatnya harus kembali membuka mata…

**DOR!**

Pandangannya meremang, jiwanya telah pergi bersamaan dengan sketsa Donghae yang menyatu dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…"

"…"

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…"

"…"

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…"

"Donghae!" Donghae terpekik saat tubuh Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba terbangun, meneriakkan namanya begitu kencang membuat tubuhnya terdorong, menyapa jok mobil dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan benturan kecil pada punggung.

Donghae meringis, denyutan kecil serasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Namun sebuah isakkan samar menghentikan aksinya, matanya membulat ketika tetesan bulir air mata mulai membasahi wajah Hyuk Jae.

Perlahan ia mendekat, tubuh Hyuk Jae masih bergetar dengan mata yang tersorot tak menentu. Kedua jemarinya perlahan menyentuh surai kehitaman sang kekasih, mengelusnya lembut lalu kembali bertatap pandang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sang kekasih tak merespon, sesekali ia menggertakkan gigi. Ruang imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi membuat mimpinya selalu buruk, bahkan ini yang terburuk.

"Hei." Gurat kekhawatiran mulai nampak, Donghae menggenggam jemari Hyuk Jae dengan lembut. Membawa tubuh Hyuk Jae perlahan kearah pelukannya, tatapan mata Donghae seolah menuntut penjelasan dari tangisan yang terjadi.

"Kau membunuhku…" Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya, indera motoriknya serasa kaku. Ucapan Hyuk Jae seperti terulang terus menerus, perlahan rengkuhan itu terlepas. Manik mereka kembali bertabrakkan, samar-samar wajah Donghae mulai terlihat tak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa aku melakukannya?" Suara lembut itu membuat Hyuk Jae menggeleng, rasanya aneh jika semua kebohongan yang terangkum rapi malah terbongkar begitu saja. Beberapa saat menimbang, Hyuk Jae hanya menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Donghae tersenyum kecil dibalik kekhawatirannya, jemarinya kembali terangkat dan menyentuh sejenak kedua pipi yang bersemu merah akibat tangisan tertahan.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah memikirkan hal itu, aku hanya akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak lagi bersamaku." Kalimat itu terkombinasi dengan suara yang amat pelan, namun entah kenapa serasa begitu memekkan. Hyuk Jae tersentak, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ucapan Donghae tepat menghujam relung.

Beberapa saat Hyuk Jae terdiam, saliva yang terkumpul akibat rasa takut ditelannya dengan cepat lalu menghapus kristal bening yang menggenang di wajah. Ia memalingkan wajah kearah jendela mobil, sama sekali tak membiarkan kedua mata mereka saling berkontak.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan secepat ini pulang ke Seoul, dan aku tak menyangka bekas memar diwajahmu akan membekas selama itu. Ini bahkan sudah hampir sepekan." Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bahkan kepulangannya dari Venesia tidak mampu mengembalikan ketenangan. Donghae mengulum senyum, tatapannya terfokus kearah jalan. Menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan minim ditengah derasnya hujan kota Seoul.

"Kau harus menunggu sampai 4 bulan lagi, hingga semuanya benar-benar berakhir."

.

.

.

Aroma khas hujan menulusup masuk, mendominasi ruang penciuman. Dia tak tahu apa yang sudah membawanya ketempat ini. Hanya keegoisan, dimana ia diberikan langkah untuk mengubah hidup. Ditengah-tengah suhu yang merendah, ia mengeratkan mantel. Tak membiarkan udara yang mendingin menyentuh indera, apalagi membekukannya.

Kaki rampingnya tak pernah tinggal diam, sesekali tergerak tak tenang ketika pertanyaan yang begitu tak ingin dipertanyakan malah menuntutnya. Helaan nafas yang tak beraturan menandakan ketakutan juga keraguan, namun ketika pihak berwenang mulai mempertanyakan keyakinannya, perasaan samar kembali datang. Menguasai segala pemikiran hingga watak egoisme harus digerakkan. Dan jawaban 'ya' dengan intonasi mantap selalu dilontarkan.

"Haruskah aku memberikan ini pada suamiku?" Pertanyaannya membuat sosok didepan sana mengerinyit, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk cepat. Menyerahkan lembar demi lembar kertas putih, kertas putih yang bisa dengan mudah menghapus statusnya.

"Seperti apa yang sudah kuberi tahu tadi, ada beberapa ketentuan yang memang harus dipenuhi. Kau bisa bicarakan lagi dengan suamimu jika masih merasa ragu-"

"Aku tidak ragu, aku akan segera menyiapkan pengacara." Kata-kata sosok itu terpotong, ketika Kibum mulai menyuarakan ketidak setujuan. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, mungkin seminggu lagi kau bisa menyerahkan semuanya. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Anggukkan formal dilakukan selama beberapa detik, sosok berkacamata tebal itu kembali melanjutkan aktvitas, melangkah pergi menuju tempat dimana ia memulai pekerjaan baru.

Disinilah Kibum berada, berada dalam kantor kejaksaan dengan wajah yang amat pucat. Jemarinya menggenggam beberapa berkas dengan kuat, tak mempedulikan buku-buku kuku yang sudah memutih akibat kepalan yang begitu menyakitkan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri, mengakhiri segalanya.

Beberapa saat termenung, ia mulai meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkuannya. Menghubungi kontak seseorang, dan ketika sebuah jawaban dari panggilan membuahkan hasil. Jemari lentiknya segara mengarahkan ponsel mahal itu kearah telinga.

"**Yeobsaeyo**?" Suaranya serak, dengan nada rendah seperti sedang memulai aktifitas yang begitu melelahkan. Dan Kibum cukup tahu, suara seseorang yang begitu tak ingin didengarnya bersama dengan sang kekasih.

"Henry-**ah**…" Suara lain menginterupsi panggilan. Bahkan suara desahan samar terdengar dengan amat sangat jelas.

"Ini aku…" Kibum mengatupkan mata, mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan nada aneh. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir, menahan sesuatu yang ingin segara dikeluarkan.

"Aku tahu…" Nada disebrang sana terlalu dingin untuk diidentifikasikan sebagai suara sang kekasih, bahkan diusia hubungan mereka yang hampir menginjak angka keempat tahun, ini baru pertama kalinya suara sinis itu terdengar, terucap dari bibir sang kekasih.

"Aku melakukannya…, melakukan apa yang kau inginkan." Henry mengekerutkan kening saat pembicaraan mulai terjadi, sesaat ia terdiam untuk mengerti dan ketika perkataan itu mulai terproses. Henry tersendat, ia bahkan tak berseru kaget untuk mengambarkan keterkejutan. Bahkan hanya untuk menelan saliva, Henry serasa akan meregang nyawa.

"**Hy**…**hyung**." Ia tak mampu lagi berbicara, entah harus senang atau tidak. Semuanya seperti tercampur menjadi satu.

"Ini keputusanku, aku melakukannya bukan karena ingin bersamamu. Ini cukup melelahkan bagiku dan aku ingin mengakhirinya. Semuanya terserah padamu, aku tidak akan memaksa, karena aku tahu kita tidak pernah saling mencintai." Henry terbelalak ketika kalimat terakhir terucap, bahkan ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Baru hendak menepis persepsi buruk dari Kibum, panggilan segera terputus. Menyisakkan Kibum yang terisak ditengah derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengadahkan wajah, dibalik jendela apartement ia bisa melihat jelas tetesan-tetesan air yang saling berlomba untuk membasahi wajahnya. Pelukan yang diberikan, tidak benar-benar dapat menghangatkan. Sungmin mengatupkan mata, menyapa sketsa hitam yang sejak lama dirindukan. Berniat mengalirkan dua ketenangan pada jiwa juga nuraninya.

"Pagi ini menyenangkan bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk dibalik rengkuhan pemuda itu. Senyum manis sedikit terlampir dibalik kegiatan dua insan ini. Suara riak air yang beradu dengan tanah coklat menjadi senandung lain bagi mereka.

"Apa menurutmu pagi selanjutnya akan lebih menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu dibalik pertanyaan Sungmin. Ada beribu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan ia tahu kemungkinan buruk akan mendominasi langkah mereka.

"Apa pendapatmu jika aku menyerah?"

"Cara apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyerah?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya, ada gejolak batin ketika pembicaraan mereka mulai tertuju pada sosok itu. Kali ini Sungmin yang menggidikkan bahu, ia pikir cara buruk mungkin akan menjadi pilihan.

"Ibuku bilang, menghancurkan adalah pilihan terakhir." Kyuhyun belum berniat merespon, ia masih memproses segalanya. Dan suara dering dari ponsel Sungmin yang tergeletak tak jauh, cukup memberikan arti bahwa percakapan ini memang harus dihentikan.

"Ada telpon…" Kyuhyun berujar lembut sebelum memberikan kecupan tepat didaun telingan wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Tadi kau menelpon Sungmin?" Percakapan mereka mulai terdengar, Donghae yang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang cukup terkejut atas interaksi yang dilakukan sang kekasih dan sang istri.

Si lawan bicara mengangguk singkat, senyumannya mulai terkembang ketika siluet Donghae muncul menampakkan wajah tampannya ditambah dengan surai yang terbasahi oleh tetesan air, Hyuk Jae cukup mengakui bahwa sang kekasih memang pantas disebut tampan.

Hyuk Jae berjalan perlahan kearah Donghae, meraih sebuah handuk yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah, menuju tubuh sang kekasih dan meletakkan handuk yang sempat diraihnya kearah surai Donghae yang terbasahi oleh air.

"Kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu…" Jemari Hyuk Jae bergerak tak beraturan, mengeringkan rambut **brunette** Donghae perlahan sembari mendekatkan tubuh mereka, sedangkan Donghae hanya mampu mengulum senyum. Setidaknya kegiatan memadu kasih ini cukup jarang dilakukan ditengah-tengah kegiatan pertengkaran yang kerap terjadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi…" Perkataan Hyuk Jae teredam ketika helaan nafas yang terdengar kontras memenuhi ruangan sunyi tempatnya berada, ada rasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tatapan Donghae seolah berniat untuk membungkam pembicaraan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Jemari yang awalnya diletakkan diatas pinggang, mulai bergerak menjauh. Menggapai tangan Hyuk Jae yang berada diatas surainya lalu mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku akan menghentikannya." Lagi ia berujar, menyuarakkan sedikit pendapat ditengah rengkuhan yang semakin menipiskan jarak. Deru nafas Donghae-pun mulai berpacu, perasaan tak tenang mulai menulusp ketika pembicaraan mereka mulai terdengar tak mengenakkan untuk posisinya.

"Apa yang harus dihentikan? Hanya diam dan jangan lakukan apapun, biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya." Intensitas suara Donghae semakin meninggi, hingga terdengar sedikit bergetar saat ia mencoba mengaturnya. Tubuhnya-pun semakin mendekat maju, tak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin kehilangan. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk 4 bulan yang dijanjikkan.

"Semuanya…, aku ingin menghentikan semuanya." Hyuk Jae menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam, ada satu hal yang bisa dipertaruhkan untuk mendapatkan segalanya, dan sekarang. Jati diri arogan mulai terproses, membuat sedikit saja sisi egoisme dan meruntuhkannya. Hyuk Jae rela melakukannya hanya untuk sosok didepan sana.

"Dengan meninggalkanku?" Hyuk Jae kontan menggeleng, bukan itu yang ingin dipertaruhkan. Dan walaupun ia ingin melakukannya, Donghae pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku akan memohon padanya. Ancaman Ibu wanita itu benar-benar membuatku takut…" Sebercik raut wajah berbeda ditampilkan ketika pembicaraan mereka terhenti, pilihan merendahkan diri kini menjadi jawaban. Donghae terpejam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir plum sang kekasih.

"Apa menurutmu kau akan berhasil? Bahkan cara itu sudah kulakukan sejak dulu." Nada bicara ragu dari Donghae sekali lagi membuat Hyuk Jae harus menghela nafas, namun ia mencoba untuk tak putus asa. Tujuannya hanya satu, menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin rumit.

"Aku tidak benar-benar yakin, tapi jika aku. Mungkin itu akan membuatnya merasa sedikit puas." Sekali lagi Donghae diam, kata-kata itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menggoyahkan pemikiran Hyuk Jae. Dalam diam, ia berharap Sungmin akan benar-benar melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sosok manis itu terlihat buruk didepan refleksi cermin. Ada begitu banyak noda ditubuhnya, dengan berbagai dosa yang dilakukan ia mulai memejamkan mata erat-erat. Bahkan bekas yang ditimbulkan usai pergelutan panas, ia yakin tak akan hilang dengan mudah.

Siapa yang menyangka kini ia kalah oleh rasa goyah, dengan seribu pemikiran ia mulai terjebak kedalam penawaran singkat itu. Frasa-frasa nyata itu mulai muncul, dengan kejanggalan yang menyesakkan ia membuat dirinya kembali terpendam dalam cinta yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Henry…, memutar leher. Menatap sang kakak yang tertidur pulas tanpa busana dibalik pantulan cermin.

Tubuhnya sudah terjamah, terjamah oleh seseorang yang tak dicintai dan kini sudah penuh dengan luka. Bukan luka yang ditinggalkan oleh Zhoumi, bukan juga luka karena Kibum. Ini luka yang tercipta oleh hati nurani yang mengkarat. Ia tersenyum, kata-kata Kibum yang menyayat batin sukses membuatnya tak mampu lagi meneruskan pilihan. Ia ingin menyerah, dengan batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Ia memantapkan pilihan.

'_Karena aku tahu kita tidak pernah saling mencintai…'_ Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat kalimat itu terus berputar, memenuhi pikiran bahkan mengusai indera pendengaran. Tak ada kegetaran dari intensitas nadanya, dan ia tahu Kibum memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Tapi ia bersumpah, bahkan sampai saat ini ia tak pernah berpikir untuk melupakan.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya **hyung**?" Ia bermonolog, reaksinya memang tak berlebihan, kedua manik yang menatap lurus kearah cermin sama sekali tidak menampakkan gurat kesedihan. Namun tetesan air mata yang mulai melewati pipi putih, tak disadari. Ia hanya mampu terpejam sekuat tenaga, berharap pergi adalah keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika ingin bertemu denganku kau bisa menyuruhku datang ke café milikmu. Tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Pyeongchang-dong hanya untuk minum secangkir kopi panas." Bibir pulm-nya menyesap sedikit demi sedikit cairan pekat, jemari lentik yang mengapit sisi cangkir menciptakan keeleganan tersendiri yang melekat sempurna, sesekali Hyuk Jae menajamkan penglihatan saat kilatan tak ramah menjadi hadiah atas undangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukannya.

"Aku butuh ketenangan dan privasi tentunya. Terlalu menganggu jika harus membicarakan hal ini ditempat itu." Ditengah keparauan Hyuk Jae menjaga nada, sesekali ia memalingkan wajah saat kontak mata yang terjadi. Sungmin hanya menggidikkan bahu, ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan alasan yang dilontarkan. Cukup datang dan bicara. Lalu semuanya akan selesai.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Sungmin menyilangkan tangan didada, punggungnya menempel erat pada badan kursi sementara wajahnya sedikit mengadah untuk menangkap dengan jelas reaksi Hyuk Jae saat berbicara padanya.

"Bisakah aku mengatakannya?" Sungmin mengkerutkan kening sejenak, lalu mengangguk saat dirasa Hyuk Jae memiliki hak untuk melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Ceraikan Donghae…" Kalimat yang terlontar skeptis itu membuat Sungmin tertohok. Wajahnya memerah meredam emosi yang meluap, jemari yang awalnya mengapit lembut pinggir cangkir dieratkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku melakukannya?" Dagu Sungmin terangkat naik, tak segan-segan ia melontarkan tatapan mengintimidasi. Namun Hyuk Jae malah merespon sebaliknya, tanpa ekspressi. Hanya tatapan datar seolah ia tak peduli.

"Aku tidak punya alasan, aku hanya ingin kau menceraikan kekasihku." Sungmin terperangah, wajahnya menatap Hyuk Jae tak percaya.

"Kekasihmu?" Penekanan kata itu dihadiahkan anggukan singkat, Sungmin tersenyum sinis sebelum melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Pernikahan kami baru saja berlangsung, jadi itu tidak mungkin." Sungmin kembali bersikap tenang. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, tak ingin memperlihatkan reaksi berlebihan pada sosok didepannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya jika kau mau." Hyuk Jae semakin meninggikan suara, bahkan ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia sama sekali tak berkedip. Hanya untuk mendapatkan kata 'ya' ia akan melakukan segalanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, bahkan tidak bisa." Sungmin menjeda, ia menyunggingkan senyum lalu kembali menatap sosok didepannya, membuka sedikit mulut sebelum melanjutkan. "Bahkan jiwa yang tak bersalah harus kukorbankan untuk orang hina seperti Choi Donghae, jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Kau hanya harus melakukannya, lupakan anak yang telah mati itu, lupakan Choi Donghae, lupakan segalanya. Anggap ini permintaan maaf dariku, bukankah ini yang selalu kau inginkan dariku?" Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia melakukannya bukan karena permintaan maaf tak berarti dari sosok didepannya.

Ia melakukannya demi jiwa yang telah pergi, jiwa yang pergi akibat kenaifannya.

"Aku menginginkan kehancuran kalian…" Suaranya terlalu lembut, nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi jarak antara mereka berdua begitu dekat, dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hyuk Jae terdiam sejenak.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya. Bahkan sangat sukses, karir Donghae hampir hancur, kau menghancurkan orang yang kau cintai, bahkan membuatnya terluka. Kau tahu bahkan Donghae harus menerima banyak pukulan karena ulahmu!" Hyuk Jae tak mampu lagi meredam kekesalannya, untung saja suasana café tempat mereka berada begitu tenang, hanya beberapa sosok yang datang sembari menikmati sore dimusim gugur.

"Itu bukan salahku! Itu salah kalian! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya jika dia saja tidak pernah menyadari kesalahannya?! Anakku mati! Sebagai seorang ayah seharusnya dia bersikap tegas! Bukan malah membiarkan pelacur sepertimu merusak hubungan kami dan membiarkan egomu untuk membunuhnya!" Sungmin mengumpat keras, lelehan air mata itu terus jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menangis, menangis didepan siluet seseorang yang membuat hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku bahkan harus berada di Jepang selama beberapa bulan hanya untuk pemulihan…" Ia melanjutkan dengan nada lembut, sesekali jemarinya mencoba untuk menghapus sisa air mata namun tetap tak berhasil. Jatuh, tanpa penyekat sedikitpun.

"Itu bukan salahku, bukan juga salah Donghae." Rahang Hyuk Jae mengeras, ia mendirikan tubuh saat dirasa permohonan singkatnya harus berhenti sampai disini. Sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, ia terdiam memikirkan kalimat apa yang seharusnya menjadi penutup.

"Jika kau memang ingin menghancurkan kami, biarkan kami bersama. Tuhan akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu. Pikirkan kata-kataku dan berhenti menyuruh ibumu untuk menemuiku." Ia melangkah keluar, tanpa sedikitpun memberikan tatapan iba pada sosok Sungmin yang terisak ditengah-tengah kesunyian.

Sosoknya semakin menghilang, bahkan rintihan kesedihan wanita cantik itu tak mampu menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Lee Hyuk Jae melangkah cepat, stasiun bawah tanah dipenuhi dengan berbagai sosok yang menghimpit tubuh kurusnya. Ia berlari kencang, ketika lautan manusia mulai berusaha melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan meninggalkan stasiun kereta bawa tanah.

**Trakkk!**

Baru hendak menoleh untuk menyadari sebuah objek yang jatuh, tubuhnya kembali terhimpit untuk tetap melangkah maju. Tanpa sedikitpun memberi ruang untuk menggapai ponsel yang Donghae belikan untuknya, sekumpulan para pekerja kantor kembali mendesaknya untuk melangkah maju.

Ia mendesah pelan, ponsel bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dikeluhkan Donghae jika ia memintanya lagi, namun saat sebuah bunyi benturan terdengar dari kedua objek kasar yang saling bertabrakkan, perasaan tak nyaman mulai menyeruak masuk. Menciptakan sebuah persepsi-persepsi tak masuk akal yang mungkin saja akan menjadi nyata.

Akhirnya ia mulai terbebas dari pengapnya stasiun kota, mulai terlihat jalan Seoul yang disinari bias senja sang surya. Syal tebal yang membalut wajahnya dieratkan, baru hendak melanjutkan kepulangan dengan berjalan kaki sebuah suara malah menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…" Hyuk Jae membalikkan tubuh kearah belakang, mata sipit itu sontak membulat ketika menangkap wajah seseorang kedalam ruang pandang.

"Siwon **hyung**?!"

.

.

.

Sungai Han nampak lebih tenang, alirannya-pun tak sederas tahun-tahun lalu. Tak ada suara riak yang selalu ingin mendominasi, hanya kedua insan yang saling menderukan nafas dibalik hembusan angin musim gugur. Sorot mata Hyuk Jae tak pernah lepas dari deretan air sungai ini, tempat dimana kebohongannya diketahui oleh 'pelanggan masa lalunya'. Tempat dimana ia memulai sebuah dosa baru.

Jemari mereka saling bertaut membentuk, mengikat tangan masing-masing. Kehangatan tersalur pasti meningkatkan suhu yang terjadi atas suasana hening dimobil mewahnya. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu menghadiahkan senyum, tetap tak ada kalimat yang digumamkan. Pandangan yang saling beradu menjadi interaksi lain antara dua insan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Tidak ke café?" Siwon, laki-laki tampan itu memulai percakapan. Hyuk Jae terdiam, mulutnya yang terkatup rapat belum berniat membalas ucapan yang dilontarkan. Hanya anggukkan, pemuda manis ini tak ingin memulai percakapan panjang.

"**Hyung** aku lelah, bisa kau antar aku pulang." Sebuah kalimat akhirnya terlontar dari bibir **kissable**nya. Raut wajah yang menjenuh, mendefinisikan bahwa kelelahan yang diterima batin amat mendera akhir-akhir ini.

"Kerumahmu yang dulu?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas gelengan singkat. Maniknya kini terlaih pada mata elang sosok disampingnya, tatapan sendu dihadiahkan.

"Tidak, ke apartementku dan Donghae." Ucapnya tanpa jeda. Keraguan tak terlihat sedikitpun. Siwon membelalakkan mata, ide gila yang diucapkan spontan membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang. Ia menggeleng, jika menyetujui hal itu. Maka segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau tahu, itu akan-"

"Donghae bilang dia akan pulang lebih malam, jangan khawatir." Ucapan Siwon terpotong, senyum lima jari yang diperlihatkan tak benar-benar membuatnya yakin. Namun entah kenapa kepalanya mengangguk, tak ada kata tidak padahal akal sehatnya jelas-jelas menolak hal itu.

.

.

.

Donghae terduduk disisi ranjang, rasa tak nyaman hinggap sedari tadi, hingga membuatnya melupakan tanggung jawab, melupakan pekerjaan dan pergi tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Jadwal yang menumpuk, dilalaikan, ia tak peduli. Toh, namanya sudah buruk ditengah masyarakat.

Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi laki-laki itu, namun sosoknya tak pernah membalas panggilan. Terus diabaikan membuat pikirannya benar-benar tak tenang, segala kemungkinan mulai terangkum dan menciptakan kegelisahan tak kasat mata.

Akhirnya ia jengah, kunci mobil yang diletakkan diatas meja nakas segera diraih, dengan langkah yang menapaki lantai marmer dingin, ia berjalan keluar apartement. Menyusuri setiap tapakkan dengan pandangan menyelidik kesegala arah, berharap sesosok yang dikhawatirkan dengan mudah segera ditemui.

Bunyi lift yang terbuka segera dimasuki, tak segan-segan ia memencet tombol lantai dasar, segera beranjak pergi ketempat dimana sang kekasih biasanya berada lalu merengkuhnya lembut kedalam pelukan.

Surainya bertabrakkan, kecepatan langkahnya semakin terdefinisi saat pintu lift terbuka, memberikan pemandangan nyata parkiran apartement kearah indera. Langkahnya hendak mendekati arah mobil audi hitamnya, namun dua sosok yang berada tak jauh dari posisi, berada didalam mobil dengan cumbuan yang makin lama makin intens, membuatnya sontak berhenti melangkah.

Matanya memicing, mencoba menerka-nerka siapa sosok yang tak asing itu. Dan ketika pandangannya semakin jelas menangkap adegan-demi adegan yang ditampilkan, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh. Tak mempedulikan statusnya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Siwon, seseorang yang diberikan sebuah kecupan hangat dibibir oleh Hyuk Jae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Ini sudah biasa dilakukan, bahkan diawal pertemuan mereka pada 5 tahun yang lalu, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang lebih intim dari ini. Setalah memberikan salam perpisahan, Hyuk Jae segera keluar dari mobil.

Memberikan lambaian hangat pada sosok Siwon yang sudah membalikkan mobil, segera menjauh dari tempat yang mungkin bisa saja membahayakan posisinya.

Hyuk Jae membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan senyuman yang masih melekat diwajah. Ia melangkahkan kaki terus-menerus, tanpa melihat sosok didepan sana. Dan saat ia mengangkat wajah, hanya satu kata.

Tubuhnya bergetar, dengan ketakutan yang seakan-akan siap menenggelamkannya. Wajah Donghae yang terpenuhi dengan lelehan air mata, diam mematung tanpa sedikitpun memberikan tanda kehidupan. Hyuk Jae serasa bisu, indera motoriknya tiba-tiba mati tanpa sedikipun membiarkannya bergerak.

**Brukkk!**

Bahkan ketika tubuh Donghae jatuh terduduk dilantai, ia tak mampu melanjutkan langkah hanya untuk menggapainya. Bibirnya serasa kelu mengucapkan alasan hanya untuk sekilas berkilah. Wajahnyapun memanas, ia tahu ini akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Kau melakukannya…, sekali lagi kau melakukannya. Bahkan dengannya…, dengan orang itu…" Saliva Hyuk Jae tertelan kasar, suara yang mengalun pelan, terasa memekkan telinga.

Bahkan ketika perasaan mereka nyaris hancur tak berbekas, Hyuk Jae hanya bisa berdoa.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: Ff-ini resmi bangkit (?) dari status semi hiatus. ^0^ hohoho~ Maaf atas keterlambatan updetnya, untuk chapt depan kami berencana mengudapte secapatnya. Karena memang, mungkin 2/3 chapt lagi cerita ini akan berakhir. **

**Maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang memperburuk ff-ini, seperti alur yang membosankan, typo, dll. Dan Terimakasih untuk para reviewer dan pembaca yang selalu menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. #bow. **

**Maaf juga belum bisa membalas semua review #deepbow.**

**Cho leelee: Sebelumnya salam kenal ^^ #deepbow dan terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya. Kami benar-benar merasa tersanjung. Ahh…mungkinkah Cho leelee-ssi adalah Author Cho leelee yang membuat ff mirrored love dan Costa Concordia? Jika iya kami benar-benar beruntung! Tahukah anda jika kami sebenarnya fans ada! Huwa xD! Sangat senang bisa bertemu disini! Dan tolong lanjutkan ff-mu Author-nim! Kami benar-benar menunggunya. Kami harap anda membaca balasan review ini ^0^. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya~ #bow.**

**Thanks to review: Angelsuckid| Kikieunhaechul| Sang2gisa| Anonymouss| Anchofichy| Jewelrain| Amandhharu0522| Najika bunny| Lee Haerieun| PutriHaeHyuk15| Mizukhy yank eny| Eunhae forever| Haehyuk polarise| Cho leelee| Tina KwonLee| F-polarise| Niknukss| Dekdes| Lee ikan| Bluerissing| Melodyna| **

***0* Terimakasih atas reviewnya~ #bow. Maaf jika ada salah kata dan ada yang belum disebut. Jangan kapok merivew ne? Sampai jumpa di chapt depan~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Glass/Yoori. **

**Author: Meonk and Deog. **

**Genre: Angst, romance, hurt/comfort. **

**Rate: M. **

**Pairing: HaeHyuk. **

**Slight pair: SiHyuk, HaeMin, SiBum, KyuMin, HenBum, ZhouRy, KangTeuk, Hanchul, YeWook. **

**Cast: All super junior member. **

**Discleimer: Character in this story isn't mine! But the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boys love, Shonen-ai, NC activity,GS for Sung Min, Heechul dan Leeteuk, EYD yang berantakan dll.**

**Summary: "Bukankah cinta seperti kaca? Terlalu frontal dan transparan. Bagi orang sepertiku cinta terlalu menggambarkanku dengan buruk. Pantaskah kusebut cinta? Hal yang terlalu menyakitkan, membawaku pada masa depan, mengoyakku hingga diriku benar-benar nyaris hancur, lalu kembali menariku kemasa lalu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari masa depan itu sendiri."**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM.**

**Please don't bash chara!**

**Remember! It's just fanfiction!**

**Don't' Like Don't Read~**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

**Bruakkk!**

Tubuhnya membentur tembok, rintihan ringan terdengar menggema disetiap sudut ruangan. Maniknya bergerak tak beraturan ketika cengkraman pada leher terasa makin mengerat, sudah kesekian kali ia meronta. Laki-laki dihadapan malah menulikan telinga, bertindak tak sesuai akal sehat lalu menghardiknya dengan segala umpatan lantang.

Jari-jemarinya menghentikan jalur pernafasan udara sang kekasih, kilatan marah yang terlihat jelas dimata Donghae tak mampu surut bahkan ketika rontaan terdengar makin lirih. Tubuh Hyuk Jae hampir mengambang diudara, kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi berpijak kuat pada lantai.

"Donghae sesak! Lepaskan aku! Kau bisa membunuhku!" Butiran bening meluruh, jatuh diwajah teduhnya namun ia tak memberikan ekspressi. Sang kekasih tak memberikan raut bersalah, menandakan bahwa kejadian ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Apa peduliku sekarang?! Apa yang kau inginkan pelacur?! Membunuhku?!" Teriakkannya memekkan telinga, tangannya masih setia mengapit leher Hyuk Jae dengan erat. Memutus belas kasihan, kali ini tak ada toleransi. Terlebih atas tindakan yang melibatkan sang kakak ditengah gemelut pengkhianatan.

"Pelacur?" Hyuk Jae mengulang kata-kata yang sempat terlontar dalam kalimat Donghae tadi, matanya memerah. Satu tangan yang bebas, ia gunakan untuk meronta. Mencoba menghempaskan tubuh Donghae dengan sisa tenaga yang telah terkuras.

"Pela..cur kau bilang?! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Nafasnya tersengal, dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimiliki ia berteriak. Memberikan perlawanan pada pemuda didepan sana. Jemarinya bergerlia meraih sisi tembok, kakinya hendak memijak dan ketika sebuah peluang didapatkan ia segera mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Donghae kearah lantai.

**Brukkk!**

Tubuh Donghae terhempas kuat kearah lantai, benturan amat keras terjadi ketika lantai dingin menyapa punggung. Mulutnya ternganga, tatapan tak percaya dihadiahkan atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpa. Pembelaan yang dilakukan sang kekasih, dirasa tak pantas diatas kejadian dimana ia memang harus menjadi pihak yang harus menyalahkan diri.

Kaki-kaki kurusnya tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuh, cekikan yang diberikan telah merampas habis sebagian tenaga. Membuatnya terpaksa ikut terkulai lemah diatas lantai. Donghae masih membeku, pandangannya melurus pada sosok didepan sana. Kontak mata sepihak dilakukan, ia menghadiahkan kliatan sinis kepada Hyuk Jae.

"Hosh..hosh…hosh! Kau gila?! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku Choi Donghae!"

Hyuk Jae terengah-engah meraup udara, paru-parunya terasa menciut. Oksigen yang didapat belum mampu menstabilkan gerak tubuh. Ia masih lemas, dengan jemari yang mengurut perlahan leher jenjangnya.

Donghae enggan memberikan reaksi, tangan kanannya menopang tubuh pada sisi dinding. Tapakkan kaki terdengar menjauh, Hyuk Jae mencoba tak mempedulikan. Meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya masih menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Pijakkannya pelan kearah kamar, mengikis jarak demi jarak yang tercipta. Hyuk Jae sedikit tersentak ketika debaman benda yang saling bertubrukkan terdengar kontras mendominasi ditengah suara hening. Donghae kembali, pada posisi semula dengan menggenggam sebilah pisau berukuran sedang.

Manik Hyuk Jae membelalak lebar, ada perasaan janggal ketika benda logam tajam itu menyapa ruang pandang. Spontan ia bergerak mundur, namun sayang dinding dingin harus menghentikan pergerakkan.

"A..apa…apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Nadanya bergetar, ia terlalu takut hanya untuk menjaga intonasi suara. Peluh yang menetes, menggambarkan pasti kepanikkan yang melanda Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang mau kulakukan." Beribu keyakinan telah terangkum dinada yang terdengar amat sinis itu, Donghae ingin mencoba. Mencoba sebuah cara dimana kematian adalah hal terbaik saat ini. Ia tak menyangka, ia tidak takut untuk ini. Yang ia tahu, entitas dihadapannya harus segara menebus dosa yang telah dilakukan.

"Jangan gi-akh!" Tubuhnya lagi-lagi harus berbenturan dengan wajah yang lebih dulu menyapa tembok. Kedua tangan Hyuk Jae terkunci dibelakang tubuh dengan satu tangan Donghae yang menahannya erat. Semantara tubuhnya terhimpit oleh tubuh dan kedua kaki Donghae, sedangkan satu tangan lain laki-laki bermata teduh ini mulai mendekatkan mata pisau kearah leher sang kekasih.

Hyuk Jae terus mencoba meronta, namun dengan pisau yang tepat berada dibelakang lehernya, sebisa mungkin ia membatasi pergerakkan.

"Beraninya lagi-lagi kau melakukan itu, dia…dia." Ia menjeda, kenyataan dimana sang kakak menjadi pelaku utama tak bisa terelakkan. Butiran bening itu kembali meluruh jatuh, dengan mata pisau yang semakin mendekat, ia mencoba melukai.

Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menundukkan kepala hanya untuk mengakui kesalahannya, rasa bersalah telah lenyap bahkan kematian yang berada diujung mata tak mampu menyurutkan rasa egoisme.

"Dia **hyung**ku! Dia Choi Siwon, keparat!" Teriakkan itu mampu membuat saraf motoriknya terasa membeku, ia menutup mata, sesekali meneguk saliva hanya untuk menormalkan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

"Hahh…hah…apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?! Membunuhku?! Ini salahnya aku mencintai pelacur. Baik.., kau ingin aku mati, kita mati bersama."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Jawaban sengit menjadi reaksi dari teriakkan Donghae. Pisau itu semakin dekat, dengan segenap akal yang dimiliki, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki itu.

"Siapa yang mau mati! Tidak ada kematian! Aku tidak ingin mati! Cinta yang kau maksud adalah cinta menjijikkan itu, dan aku cukup muak dengan ini! Kau kira berapa banyak ancaman yang mereka berikan padaku! Ancaman kematian, sama seperti saat ini hingga kehidupan adikku menjadi taruhan!" Donghae terperangah, cinta menjijikkan? Sesuatu yang begitu dibanggakannya, sesuatu yang telah meleburkan sisi rasional diri dipandang begitu rendah. Hanya satu hal yang dirinya pelajari saat ia bertemu dengan Hyuk Jae, tak ada cinta dari sosok didepan sana. Hanya sepihak…

Donghae melepaskan cengkaraman, Hyuk Jae berhasil menghentikan aksi gila pria bersurai brunette itu. Tubuh laki-laki tampan ini lagi-lagi jatuh terduduk kelantai, dengan wajah yang mengadah ditambah ekpressi pias, ia masih berharap ucapan itu hanya bualan.

"Menjijikkan? Serendah itukah?" Bibir Donghae bergetar, lontaran kata yang dikeluarkan amat terdengar lirih. Tangisan beribu kali coba ia kelak, namun tanggapannya masih sama. Sosok dicintai hanya diam.

"Kita hentikan semua ini." Donghae membelalakkan mata, ia menggeleng tanda tak setuju. Siapa yang bersalah saat ini? Ia tidak tahu. Donghae hanya tahu, bahwa dirinya harus memohon.

"Apa..apa maksudmu?! Jangan bercanda! Setelah apa yang kulakukan, kau meninggalkanku?! Jangan gila Lee Hyuk Jae!" Alisnya menyatu, tatapannya semakin memicing tajam. Dengan genangan air mata, ia masih mencoba merendah diri.

"Hidup dengan orang sepertimu akan membuatku gila! Kita hentikan ini, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku biarkan aku pergi! Kita hidup dengan tenang, dijalan yang berbeda karena kau berhasil membuatku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Bangun pernikahanmu kembali dengan wanita itu, terlalu banyak sakit yang ia terima." Donghae menggeleng, ketika tubuh Hyuk Jae hendak berbalik, melangkah pergi, secepat mungkin Donghae meraih genggaman tangannya. Pisau yang terabaikan kini tergenggam kembali. Keputus asaan memberinya jalan, bertemu dengan Tuhan.

"Jika kau pergi, maka jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendengar tentang kematianku diberita pagi." Hyuk Jae tersenyum sinis, berulang kali ia mendapat ancaman seperti ini. Mengandalkan logika, ia menggelengkan kepala tanda tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu mati saja."

"Bunuh aku. Aku ingin mati ditanganmu." Reaksinya buruk, Hyuk Jae tersenyum sinis sebagai tanggapan. Sebuah keseriusan dianggap lelucon, dan kini ia hanya menggidikkan bahu. Menganggap ucapan itu hanya sebatas angin lalu.

"Berdosa dengan Tuhan adalah kesalahan terbesarku, aku tidak mau menambah penyesalan dengan membunuhmu."

"Setidaknya dari penolakkanmu ini, aku masih berpikir bahwa kau sempat mencintaiku." Kalimat itu berhenti sudah.

**Crasshhh.**

Luka besar pengoyak nadi terlihat kasat mata. Cairan kental melewati kulit. Wajahnya belum benar-benar memucat, namun pandangannya buyar. Tak ada rasa sakit, seperti ini rasanya bunuh diri, dan ia tak mengnyesal. Donghae gila, dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Mengarahkan mata pisau kearah kulit, mengoyaknya dengan satu ayunan. Darah mengucur hebat, sedikit membasahi lantai. Hyuk Jae masih terpekur, matanya bulat sempurna. Seketika itu ia menyesali perkatannya.

"Choi Donghae!"

.

.

.

Jemarinya mengapit sisi cangkir dengan ringan, kedua mata obsidian berpandangan lurus. Menyatukan kepingan objek hingga membentuk siluet sempurna yang terduduk tepat didepan mata. Kedua kakinya tak pernah bergetar hanya karena takut dengan keputusan yang telah diambil, ia tak pernah ragu. Ia hanya takut, dan ia tak bisa berlari kembali hanya untuk menyerah.

"Aku lelah sekali…" Sosok didepan sana mendesah pelan, kedua jemari digunakan untuk mengendurkan dasi yang mencekik leher. Punggunya menempel erat pada sisi sofa, sementara wajahnya mengadah kearah plafon kamar. Menyerap sketsa-sketsa blur itu hingga mendominasi retina mata.

Kibum terdiam, meneguk saliva kembali untuk menormalkan intonasi. Kakinya memijak lantai, tak ada gema suara yang diciptakan karena pergerakkan yang pelan, ia hanya terdiam dengan jemari yang mulai meletakkan map cokelat polos diatas meja.

"Buka matamu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucapannya terdengar seperti titahan, Siwon segera memperbaiki posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat meraih map yang menjadi fokus utama dari perbincangan mereka, alisnya menyatu dengan kerutan samar yang memenuhi pelipis.

"Bukalah…" Dengan persetujuan yang telah didapat, ia mulai membuka kaitan tali yang tersatu pada penutup map. Perlahan manik elangnya bergerak tak beraturan hanya untuk menangkap makna yang terkandung dari kertas formal yang digenggamnya. Dan ketika ia mulai mampu menangkap pesan, kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Definisi keterkejutannya tak berlebihan, hanya gerak jari yang mulai bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan ini?!" Siwon berteriak, nadanya amat lantang. Sementara si lawan bicara masih bersikap tenang. Hal ini memang pernah ia pikirkan, namun ia tak pernah menyangka perceraian akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Tenang dulu, biarkan aku bicara." Sekali lagi ia menyesap cairan hangat yang tergenggam, bibir merekahnya tak terburu-buru menjelaskan. Menghela nafas sebagai jeda lalu menyilangkan tangan diatas dada.

"Aku tenang atau tidak, penyelesaian masalah yang kau maksud hanya bercerai! Kau benar-benar konyol Kim Kibum!" Bentakkannya mengeras. Siwon dengan wajah memerah mulai bersikap tak sepatutnya.

"Karena hanya itu yang mampu kulakukan! Tidak ada lagi kesempatan! Kita, tidak bisa bersama. Bahkan kau sudah sejak dulu tahu bahwa semua ini memang akan berakhir dengan buruk." Siwon menggeleng, ia memang tahu. Tapi ia punya cara lain untuk memaknai apa arti pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Bukan dengan perceraian, juga bukan dengan perpisahan.

"Yang kau maksud dengan akhir yang buruk adalah pergi bersamanya bukan?" Nada penuh selidik itu kini mendapat gelengan mutlak, bahkan demi perpisahan kali ini Kibum telah melepaskannya.

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan!" Manik obsidiannya berembun. Kedua jemarinya menggenggam badan cangkir dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku! Kau bisa melakukannya, kau bisa bersamanya! Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tapi jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kibum menggeleng, air mata yang jatuh menjadi jawaban yang cukup signifikan atas pertengkaran mereka kali ini. Tubuhnya mulai berdiri, menyeimbangkan posisi sebelum melangkah pergi menjauh.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin dan tak akan pernah bisa." Punggunya bergetar, ia menjeda ucapan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku menunggu cap stempelmu, persidangan akan segera dilakukan. Aku sudah menyewa pengacara dan aku ingin secepatnya menghentikan ini." Setelah itu, hanya suara tapakkan yang mendengung ditelinga. Sosok Kibum lenyap ditelan pintu kamar, menyisakan fatamorgana yang tak mampu benar-benar ditangkap sosok Siwon.

Siwon mendesah, jemarinya menggapai cangkir hingga…

**Prankkk!**

Objek itu terpental kelantai, jatuh berkeping-keping. Deru nafasnya tak stabil, wajahnya telah memerah menahan emosi. Hingga sebuah deringan ponsel, mengusik kesunyian. Jemarinya meraih ponsel yang terletak disaku jas, mengarahkannya kearah telinga hingga interaksi tak langsung dilakukan.

"**Yeobsaeyo**…" Suara seseorang langsung menyerang telinga, ia mengatur nafas hanya untuk terlihat normal dihadapan sosok itu.

"**Mwo**?!"

.

.

.

Selang infus yang terpasang ditangan terlihat menjuntai, dengan perban yang melapisi sebagian pergelangan tangan membuat sosok yang terkulai lemas dikasur terlihat begitu lemah. Dentikkan detik yang berputar, terus menjadi kendala untuknya bersikap tenang.

Tubuh Hyuk Jae terduduk disisi ranjang, dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat jemari sang kekasih ia masih mencoba melontarkan doa-doa penyelamat. Matanya terpejam, isak tangisnya melirih ditengah sibuknya dokter dan para suster pribadi untuk mengobati sang kekasih.

Bahkan sosok Siwon yang mematung, tak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Apartement mereka kini dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang.

"Keadaannya memang stabil, detak jantungnya juga kembali normal. Darah yang keluar belum terlalu banyak, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya jika kita bawa Tuan Choi Donghae kerumah sakit?-" Sang dokter menjeda, ucapannya terhalang oleh tatapan tak ramah dari sosok Siwon.

"Dan adikku akan masuk Koran pagi setelah itu, tidak terimakasih." Responnya cepat, menggidikkan bahu tanda tak setuju. Keselamatan karir sang adik menjadi prioritas, ia tak ingin usaha yang susah payah dibangun oleh sang adik runtuh begitu saja.

"Bagaimana jika keadaannya memburuk setelah ini?! Bukankah lebih baik jika kita bawa dia kerumah sakit?!" Lee Hyuk Jae membentak, suaranya meninggi dan gelengan mutlak telah didapatkan atas responnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Siwon melipatkan tangan didada, bersiap menjelaskan.

"Baik! Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit, lalu setelah itu kau melihat adikku dicaci maki para netizen, itu mungkin baik untukmu, tapi dengan adikku. Kau sudah tahu pasti jawabannya bagaimana." Hyuk Jae terdiam, kalimat tegas yang terlontar cukup membuatnya bungkam. Dalam hati, rasa takut bertemu Donghae kembali membuncah. Entah, ia merasa bersalah atau malah takut. Yang pasti, hatinya melunak.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan untukmu, tapi kumohon untuk kali ini bantu adikku Dokter Hong." Desahan terdengar dari mulut sosok berjas putih itu, mengangguk tanda setuju bukanlah hal mudah mengingat kesibukannya sebagai seorang dokter, tapi mengingat jasa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Choi pada kemulusan karirnya. Membalas budi dirasa tak terlalu buruk.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

Sungmin menangis, gadisnya menangis. Kertas-kertas yang berhamburan jatuh kearah lantai terus dipandangi, isakkan yang sejak awal tak pernah pudar kini melemah. Ia tak bisa apa-apa, hanya berharap sebuah kebahagiaan kecil, ia mengangguk setuju.

Kedua tangan yang bertopang pada pinggang tak mampu menyurutkan rasa sedihnya, tapi ia tahu ini penyelesaian. Membuang segala rasa egoisme, Sungmin melupakan jiwa itu. Jiwa yang telah pergi bersamaan dengan cintanya yang gugur. Ia tidak tahu, apa ini pilihan yang tepat. Yang ia tahu, ia harus berhenti. Sekarang, atau mungkin ia akan menyesal selamanya.

Bibir wanita anggun didepannya terbuka, hendak berbicara. "Menyerah? Pilihanmu adalah menyerah?" Bisikkan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga. Angin yang mendingin membuat pelukan mereka makin melekat erat.

"Maafkan aku ibu…, hiks…hiks…" Isakannya memotong pembicaraan. Bibirnya terasa kelu, kini hanya tangisan yang bisa dikeluarkan sebagai jawaban. Heechul menggeleng, ini bukan salah Sungmin. Ini kesalahannya karena pernah membiarkan sang anak jatuh dalam pesona laki-laki itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau yakin akan berakhir seperti ini? Kau yakin pilihanmu sudah benar?" Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Ada janji lain dibalik tangisannya. Janji setia dari orang yang telah menunggu, ia terpekur dalam janji itu. Mempercayainya lalu perlahan mencoba mencintai sosok itu.

"Aku yakin…" Sungmin melirih, dalam segenap tenaga ia mencoba bertumpu pada Tuhan. Menguatkan hati dan percaya pada sang agung. Kedipan mata makin melemah, ia lelah menangis dan ia ingin mencoba tersenyum. Bahkan jiwa yang telah pergi, memang menitahkannya untuk tetap tersenyum. Bukan menangis.

Kini giliran Heechul yang menangis, pertahanannya telah runtuh. Sakit yang dibawa, diharap hilang secepatnya. Akhirnya berkas putih melayang, menghapus segala status.

.

.

.

Young Woon mengurut kening, dua keputusan telah berada ditangannya. Bertumpu pada dua hal yang memberatkan, hanya memberikan satu penyelesaian. Rumah tangga kedua anak tersayangnya harus berakhir dimeja pengadilan. Ini bukan hanya masalah hati nurani, nama baik keluarga juga hancur. Ditambah dengan anak bungsunya yang menjadi **public figure**, memperparah segalanya.

Segela ucapan penenang dari wanita disampingnya tak mampu menyurutkan rasa pening dikepala. Ia masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya dengan meminta maaf, namun sayang penyesalan bukan hal yang diminta kedua menantunya saat ini. Jemarinya teralih pada sebuah benda dingin diatas meja, genggamannya pada gagang telpon semakin mengerat. Ditengah hingar-bingar malam kota Seoul, ia berbisik pelan.

"Selesaikan orang itu sekarang juga, bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae mengusap air matanya cepat, Siwon telah pergi ketika sosok dihapannya terbangun. Dengan tatapan datar, ia menghadiahkan pengusiran yang cukup menyakitkan untuk sang kakak. Bahkan ia, tak mampu lagi bersikap arogan hanya untuk bertahan ditempat semula.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" Suaranya yang lembut hanya dibalas gelengan datar, sesekali Hyuk Jae menggigit bibir. Merasa canggung dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau lapar?" Sekali lagi gelengan telak, Hyukmenghela nafas. Posisi duduk diperbaiki, tubuhnya makin mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Donghae.

"Bicaralah sesuatu. Mau kukupaskan apel?" Donghae lagi-lagi menggeleng, sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sosok didepan sana ia tak ingin. Punggungnya menempel pada kepala ranjang, fokusnya tetap pada sosok manis itu.

"Atau mau kubuatkan bubur?" Nada Hyuk Jae semakin melirih, bibirnya bergetar hebat hanya untuk sekedar menyelesaikan kalimat singkat itu. Donghae terdiam, kali ini tak ada respon. Hyuk Jae menundukkan kepala, diabaikan adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai. Perlahan ia berdiri, mendekatkan tubuh lalu merengkuh Donghae masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Donghae tersentak, ia terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan lembut yang dihadiahkan. Hyuk Jae-nya menangis, sesekali menghusap punggung Donghae. Dengan suara getir, ia mulai membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi." Donghae terdiam, ia belum siap menjawab. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, kedua matanya tak beristirahat, hanya untuk sekedar mengerjap ia tak mampu melakukanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, sekalipun mereka memaksanya." Hyuk Jae terpejam, permintaan ini sangatlah berat untuknya. Ia memilih bergumam 'iya', kali ini ia akan mencoba untuk melakukannya.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, bibirnya tak lagi bersuara. Pelukannya pada sosok **brunette** makin mengerat, jarak sejengkalpun akan mereka kikis demi kehangatan yang diinginkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu." Hyuk Jae mengangguk, kalimat itu ribuan kali telah terdengar. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya kali ini.

Apakah ia mencintai Donghae? Apakah ia siap untuk kembali mengulang perasaannya?

"Aku akan mencoba untuk kembali mencintaimu seperti dulu lagi." Donghae tersenyum, ia cukup puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih. Perasaan yang telah hilang bisa kembali, dan ia yakin Hyuk Jae memang pernah mencintainya. Dalam konteks yang berbeda, itu berarti Hyuk Jae tidak benar-benar menganggap cinta yang pernah ada itu menjijikkan. Seperti apa yang pernah diucapkannya.

Bibir mereka bertaut lembut, wajah mereka kini tak lagi mengeluarkan ekspressi seperti tadi. Kecupan mereka semakin menghangat, takdir yang mengikat tak lagi seerat dulu. Namun, keesokan hari kenyataan pahit telah menunggu.

.

.

.

"Choi Donghae! **Yak**! Sialan buka pintunya!"

Donghae tersentak, ia baru saja memejamkan mata dan teriakkan dari depan apartement membuat nafasnya memburu. Begitu juga dengan sosok disampingnya, kesadarannya kembali penuh dengan deru nafas yang tersengal Hyuk Jae membuka mata.

"Siapa?" Tubuhnya perlahan didudukkan, Donghae terdiam sebentar hanya untuk memproses pemilik suara yang begitu familiar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengikuti gerakkan tubuh Hyuk Jae, perlahan duduk dengan posisi punggung yang menyandar dikepala ranjang.

"Sepertinya managerku, kau buka pintunya." Hyuk Jae membelalakkan mata, siluet tambun dengan perwatakkan menjengkelkan berada didepan rumah. Meneriakkan nama Donghae dengan suara yang tak bisa terbilang rendah, Hyuk Jae terdiam sejenak. Ia mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar.

Sentuhannya pada knop diperlambat, sesekali mendecih singkat dengan ketukkan tak sabar dari atasan sang kekasih. Ketika ia baru saja telah memberikan akses masuk, tubuhnya terpental kelantai saat tubrukkan kasar dihadiahkan dari Manager Donghae.

"Ugh!" Hyuk Jae mengaduh, bokongnya tepat menyentuh lantai sedangkan manager juga asistent Donghae berjalan kearah kamar tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah. Berkutat pada rasa sakit sebentar, ia mendirikan tubuh. Mengikuti kedua orang itu kearah kamar, memberikan tatapan yang sama-sama tak bersahabat.

"Kondisiku sedang tidak baik, jadi tenanglah." Suara Donghae terdengar lemah, sang manager menggeram kasar seolah kejadian yang tengah tersebar dimasyarakat umum tidak menjadi ketakutan utama seorang Choi Donghae. Perlahan si manager meriah sebuah remot TV, menghidupkannya lalu mencari dimana sebuah kehancuran baru akan menjadi awal datangnya mala petaka.

"Lihat itu brengsek!" Donghae dan Hyuk Jae membelalakkan mata, siluet mereka yang tengah bercumbu terpampang jelas, ditambah dengan sebuah pemberitaan yang menggunakan nama mereka sebagai latar belakang.

"Ponselku!"

.

.

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Ini updatenya cepet kan? ._. /ditonjok/ kkk~ maaf untuk update yg tidak sesuai perjanjian. Kkk~ Maaf juga untuk typo, diksi yang tidak tepat/sulit dimengerti, dan cerita yang membosankan. #bow Kami benar-benar minta maaf.**

**Juga…Terimakasih pada seluruh pembaca yang telah memfave+follow+review cerita ini ^^ Kami ucapkan sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan sekali lagi…jika tidak ada kendala…kami akan mengupdate chapt selanjutnya secepatnya ^^ Jangan kapok meriview ne? **

**Thanks To Review: Mizuky yank Eny| Lee Haerieun| lee ikan| sweetyhaehyuk|Guest|dekdes|Melodyna| niknukss|secret|F-polarise|ririelvin|Cho Leelee| Lee Hyuk Nara| Anonymouss| Amandhharu0522| Tina KwonLee| hideyatsutinielf| PutriHaeHyuk15| **

**Maaf kalo ada yg belum disebutkan atau ada kesalahan kata. Sekali lagi Terimakasih banyak.. #bow **


End file.
